Ricky and Brax - The Past, The Present, The Future
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Ricky and Brax, their story from the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

Erica Sharpe was 10-years-old when she was introduced to the Braxton brothers by her older brother Adam, who at 19-years-old had started to get himself into some dodgy activities. As the years went on, Ricky as she liked to be called started to grow closer to the Braxton brothers, Brax and Heath, the connection only strengthening as she spent more and more time at their house when the youngest brother Casey was born, helping the two brothers look after him whilst Adam was off doing God knows what with God knows who, her parents were away on business and Brax and Heath's Mum, Cheryl, was gambling all the family money away…

RICKY'S POV:

I was now 15-years-old and Adam was 24 but still living at home as my parents hated the thought of me being home by myself, which I was even when he was there. He didn't listen to our parents and what they had to say, and he didn't listen to me either, so I pretty much always sought refuge at the Braxton's. Throwing the stuff I'd need into my backpack, knowing Adam was going to be out of town for a few days, I zipped it up and made my way out into the living room…

"Where're you going?" Adam asked

"Brax and Heath's" I informed him "I'm not staying here on my own for however you're long you're going to be gone for this time"

"And when were you going to ask me if it was okay if you could go?" he inquired

"I don't have to ask your permission" I replied "Mum and Dad have said it's okay, and so has Brax"

"What's going on with you and him?" he questioned

"Me and Brax?" I inquired "nothing"

"Good, because if I find out he's been taking advantage of you…" he began

"Bit late to be playing the concerned brother card, Adam" I scoffed "I'm off. See you when you're back"

"Are you not going to make me any food for my journey?" he questioned, pulling me back to him by my wrist, gripping it tightly

"It's in the fridge" I informed him, trying not to wince in pain

"Don't move" he hissed, moving into the kitchen

He made his way back into the living room a minute later… "You can go"

"Thank you" I replied, licking my dry lips and leaving the house, shutting the door behind me

I arrived at the Braxton house ten minutes later, knocking on the front door, rubbing my wrist as it still stung from Adam's vice-like grip…

"Hey" Heath greeted me as he opened the door

"Hey" I mirrored, dumping my bag in the hallway… "God, when did you last shower?"

"Charming" he replied "and yesterday, not that it's anything to do with you"

"Well go and have one. You stink" I proclaimed, shoving him in the direction of the bathroom

"So bloody bossy, Erica" he chuckled, shaking his head at me as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him

I chuckled and made my way into the kitchen, opening the fridge to find myself a drink…

"You only come here so you can raid our fridge, don't you?" Brax's voice asked

I smirked and turned to him, shutting the fridge door as I went… "You know it"

"What a cheek" he chuckled, pulling me into his arms… "Hey"

"Hey" I mirrored as we pulled apart "where's Casey?"

"Sleeping" he informed me "Mum woke him when she came in from the pokies"

"What time was that?" I asked, lifting myself up onto the kitchen worktop

"3am I think" he sighed, running his hands over his face

"Why don't you go and have a sleep yourself?" I suggested "I can manage things here for an hour or two"

"And what about when my Mum wakes up? Think you can manage her?" he questioned

"I think if I can manage you and your brothers, I can manage your Mum too" I replied, smiling at him warmly "go on, I insist"

"Thanks" he stated "wake me up in an hour or so, yeah? We're gonna do a barbecue for dinner"

Nodding my head, he made his way into his bedroom, taking my bag from the hallway as he went…

"Oh, it's you making all the row" Cheryl sighed as she made her way out of her bedroom

"Nice to see you, Cheryl" I greeted her, moving off of the worktop

"What time is it?" she questioned

"1pm" I stated "do you want a coffee?"

"Please" she replied, flopping down onto one of the kitchen chairs "where're the boys?"

"Casey and Brax are having a sleep, and Heath's in the shower" I informed her

"Well I'll have this and then I'll be getting off" she admitted, taking the coffee cup from me

"Going anywhere nice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Spend yesterday's winnings" she informed me "and then maybe go back for some more"

"Don't you think you should be contributing to the house, Mum?" Heath's voice questioned

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" she inquired

"No, just trying to give you some advice" he informed her "Brax can't do it all on his own"

"Hey, he has Casey's child maintenance coming in. If he needs any more money, he'll have to get a job" she replied

"And how's he supposed to fit that in around school, looking after Case and looking after the house?" he questioned

"I'm sure he'd manage. You done in there? Good, I'm off for a shower" she sighed

"Unbelievable" Heath scoffed as she shut the door behind her "that woman is unbelievable"

I smiled at him apologetically and made my way into Casey's bedroom as I heard him begin to whimper…

"Hey, mate" I greeted him

"Icky" he proclaimed, holding his arms up to me from where he sat in his cot

I chuckled and picked him up, placing him on my hip…

"Irsty" he informed me

"Here you go" I replied, handing him his juice cup from the side "that better?"

He nodded his head and rested it on my shoulder. Glancing back at the bathroom door as it opened and Cheryl appeared, I made my way into the garden, placing Casey into his swing, beginning to push him…

**Intrigued? Good…**


	2. Chapter 2

RICKY'S POV:

"Right then, little guy, shall we go and wake Brax up?" I suggested a little while later

"Ax, Ax, Ax" Casey proclaimed

"Careful" I called after Casey as he hurried inside, me making my way after him

"Ax, Ax, Ax" Casey shouted as Brax made his way out of his bedroom

"Alright, mate" Brax greeted him, picking him up as Casey reached him

"How did you sleep?" I asked as I poured him a cup of coffee

"Good, thanks" he replied, taking the mug from me "Mum's gone again, I take it?"

"Yeah, left about half-an-hour ago" I informed him "had a go at Heath before she went too"

"Where is he now?" he inquired

"I'm here" he announced as he made his way into the house "this one thought it'd be a good idea if I went and did the shopping for tonight's barbecue, didn't you, Ric?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes as Brax placed Casey down and he walked over to his toy-box in the corner…

"Heath, did you get anything to drink besides beer?" I questioned

"What? You like beer, I like beer, Brax likes beer" he replied

"Yeah, but I would like other options on what to drink besides that" I admitted

"We've got juice and other stuff, don't worry" Brax assured me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

I smiled at him warmly… "I'm off to get in the pool"

BRAX'S POV:

Heath and I set up the barbecue whilst Ricky and Casey were in the pool, her pushing him around on a blow up alligator. Smiling warmly as I watched them, Heath broke me from my trance as he handed me a beer…

"What is going on between you and Ricky exactly?" he questioned

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You can't stop staring at her; you're acting more couply than you usually do with her, is there something happening?" he asked

"Nope" I replied, taking a sip of my beer

"But you want something to, right?" he inquired

"Adam would murder me if he found out I was dating his little sis" I sighed

"Who gives a stuff what Adam thinks? The guy's a tool" he replied

"I do. He's my mate, and you know me, I don't go behind my mate's backs" I informed him

"Why not try doing something for yourself for a change?" he suggested "if you wanna be with her, go and get her"

RICKY'S POV:

Casey and I made our way out of the pool as dinner was almost ready. Sitting him down at the table, I wrapped my towel around my body, making my way over to Brax…

"Anywhere nice?" I questioned

"What?" he asked

"In your daydream, were you anywhere nice?" I inquired

"Far away from here" he informed me "me, you, Heath and Casey, we were somewhere completely new"

"Sounds amazing" I admitted "but unlikely"

"Who says?" he inquired

"What?" I asked

"Once I'm done with school, I'm out of here" he informed me

"And what about me? What about your brothers?" I inquired

"They'll be coming with me" he replied "and as for you, that's your choice"

I licked my suddenly dry lips and ran my hands through my hair… "You don't half like to drop bombshells, do you?"

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky made her way inside and I watched her go, Heath making his way over to me…

"What happened?" he questioned

"I told her we were going once I was done with school" I admitted

"And she didn't take it well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Does it look like she did?" I inquired "keep an eye on Casey, I'm gonna go check on her"

Nodding his head in understanding, he took over the reins on the barbecue and I made my way inside, walking into my bedroom as Ricky pulled her t-shirt over her head…

"What?" she inquired

"Can we talk?" I asked

"What about?" she questioned

"What happened out there" I replied "I don't think you understood what I was saying"

"I understand perfectly clear" she informed me "in 3 months time you'll be leaving Mangrove River and me behind"

"I was saying that, but what you didn't give me chance to say was that when I do, I want you to come with me" he admitted

"What?" she asked

"I want you to come with me. I want you and me to be together, and that can't happen around here" I replied

"I don't get what you're trying to say, Brax" she admitted

I walked over to her and cupped her cheeks in my hands, pressing my lips against hers, relief flooding through me as she reciprocated… "I love you, that's what I'm trying to say"

"I love you too" she whispered, wrapping her arms around my waist, resting her head against my chest


	3. Chapter 3

RICKY'S POV:

Brax and I had always stayed in the same room before whenever I'd stayed over, as I was closer to him than I was Heath, but he'd always slept on the camp-bed, but this time, this was the first time we'd shared a bed, and I couldn't help the smile that rose on my face as I woke up in his arms, finding them wrapped tightly around me, my head resting against his chest…

"Brax, wake up! You've got a visitor" Heath informed him, knocking on the bedroom door

"Brax…" I whispered, kissing along his jaw up to his lips "there's someone at the door for you"

"Who is it, Heath?" Brax questioned sleepily, snuggling closer to me as he spoke

"Adam" he informed him

"Shit" he proclaimed, both of us climbing out of bed quickly, dressing ourselves before walking out of the room

"What're you two doing in there, together?" Adam asked as we walked out of the bedroom

"Well, let's see if we can figure it out…" Heath replied, chuckling

"Your idiot of a brother better be joking, Darryl" he warned

"Of course he is. You're just being an idiot, aren't you, Heath?" Brax questioned

"Course I am. Always one for a joke, me, you should know that by now" he stated, walking into the kitchen

"What's up, Adam?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at my older brother "I thought you were out of town for a few days?"

"I need Brax's help with a job" he admitted "you up for it?"

"What is it?" he questioned

"Step outside and we'll talk details" he replied, making his way out to the backyard

Brax glanced back at me as he followed Adam out of the house, shooting me a reassuring smile as he did so. Sighing heavily, I ran my hands through my hair, scooping it up into a ponytail, tying it back with the bobble I always carried on my wrist before pouring a cup of coffee…

"What job do you think your brother wants him to do this time?" Heath asked

"I've no idea" I admitted, watching the pair interact from the window as I drank my coffee

"He needs to get out, Ric" he sighed

"Don't you think I know that, Heath?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Sorry, I'm just saying" he admitted

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just care about Brax too much to see my brother drag him down with him" I informed him

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him, kissing the top of my head as Adam and Brax walked back in…

"Seems like I was wrong about my suspicions yesterday, Erica" he chuckled

"Shut up, Adam" I sighed

"Now, now" he replied "I'll see you at lunchtime, Brax"

Brax nodded his head in agreement and showed Adam out, walking back into the kitchen… "Don't ask"

"You expect me not to?" I inquired

"The more people that know, the more dangerous it'll be" he admitted

"Brax" I sighed

"I'll be fine" he assured me

"Will you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "remember what happened last time you helped Adam out? You ended up being beaten black and blue"

"That won't happen this time, I promise" he replied

"Yeah, okay then" I sighed, making my way into his bedroom, shutting the door behind me

BRAX'S POV:

"Don't say anything, Heath" I proclaimed, holding my hand up as he went to speak

"That girl in there, she loves you" he replied, motioning to my bedroom "think about that, think about her, and think about the future all of us could have"

"Where're you going?" I questioned

"The gym. Casey's asleep but he'll be up soon. I'll see you later" he informed me

Watching him as he walked out of the front door, I drank the rest of my coffee and made my into my bedroom, sighing heavily as I saw Ricky curled up on my side of the bed…

"Ricky…" I spoke

"I don't want to have to do what I did last time, Brax. I can't clean up the blood" she admitted, her voice breaking as she spoke "having to see what the mongrels my brother goes with did to you, it almost broke me. I can't do it again"

I walked over to the bed and sat down, rubbing my hand up and down her back… "It's a simple drug exchange. I hand over the drugs Adam has for them, and they hand me the money they have for him"

"And that's it?" she questioned "why can't he do it himself?"

"I don't know" I admitted "but the deal's up the coast so I'm gonna be gone a couple of days"

"And you want me to stay here to look after Casey?" she asked as she turned to face me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I promise nothing will happen to me. You believe me, don't you?"

"This needs to be the last thing you do for him though, Brax" she replied "you need to get out of that game and focus on our future; yours, mine, Heath's and Casey's"

I nodded my head in agreement and leant forward, pressing my lips against hers softly… "I love you"

"I love you too" she mirrored

**So when Adam says jump, Brax says how high! Will Brax really come back from the drugs deal unscathed? And what will happen when he does return?**


	4. Chapter 4

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky sat on the end of my bed in silence, watching me pack. Moving from my chest of drawers, I set the t-shirts I was taking with me on the bed next to her and knelt down in front of her…

"Talk to me" I begged

"I'm scared" she admitted "scared the same thing will happen to you again"

"I'll be okay, I promise" I assured her, entwining my hands with hers as I kissed her softly

"I can't help but be scared, I'm sorry" she informed me

"You don't have to apologise" I replied, standing up and continuing to pack

"Have you given any more thought to ditching Adam after this job?" she asked

"If I want a life for us, Heath and Casey, which I do, I'm going to have to" I replied "I'm just worried about how he's gonna take it"

I watched as Ricky stood up from the bed and moved over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist… "We'll handle whatever he throws your way, together"

I nodded my head in agreement, capturing her lips in mine. Bringing my hand up to cup her cheek, deepening the kiss, the sound of Adam's car horn pulled us apart… "I've gotta go"

"Promise me you'll be careful" she begged

"I will" I assured her, zipping up my bag, kissing her again before leaving the room

"I love you" she informed me as I walked to the front door

Turning back to her, I walked to her and kissed her passionately, resting my forehead against hers… "I love you too"

"I shouldn't have to wait, Brax" Adam sighed as I climbed into the passenger seat of his car

"Sorry" I replied "I was just filling Ricky in on some stuff to do with Casey"

"Couldn't Heath do it?" he questioned

"What do you think?" I inquired as he reversed out of my driveway

RICKY'S POV:

"He won't ring" Heath informed me as I sat at the patio table, staring at my phone

"What?" I questioned

"Brax, he won't ring. Won't risk getting caught by Adam" he explained "he'll send you a text maybe, but he won't call"

"I just wanna hear his voice, know he's okay" I admitted "that's not a bad thing, is it?"

"When he's working with, or for, should I say, a dog like your brother, then no, it's not" he replied

"He will get out of it, won't he?" I asked

"Get out of what?" he inquired

"Working with Adam after this job" I replied "I dread to think how he's gonna take it"

Heath smiled at me reassuringly and wrapped his arm around my shoulder… "He'll be okay"

"I hope so" I admitted

BRAX'S POV:

"_Deal's done. Gonna tell Adam about not working for him any more in the morning. Hope Heath and Casey are okay and Mum's not giving you too much grief. See you soon, love you x"_

"You've not been able to drag yourself away from your phone all evening" Adam proclaimed as he walked into the room of the motel we were staying in

"Just checking in on Casey" I admitted as he handed me a beer

"Here's to a good deal" he informed me "you did good today, Brax. I'm looking forward to you helping me out a lot more in the future"

I smiled at him weakly and took a long sip of my beer, dreading tomorrow…

RICKY'S POV:

Casey wouldn't settle for his afternoon nap as Cheryl continually banged around the house, getting herself organised for the pokies so I decided to take him out to the grocery store for the shopping we needed. Arriving back at the house an hour or so later, my legs almost gave way beneath me as I saw Brax lying bloodied and bruised in the middle of the driveway…

"Heath! Heath!" I shouted

"What is it?" he questioned as he made his way out of the front door, his facial expression changing as he saw Brax "oh crap no, Ricky, get Casey inside"

"Is he breathing?" I questioned

"I don't know" he replied "just get Casey inside"

Doing as he said I made my way inside and watched from the window as Heath spoke to the emergency services on the phone…

BRAX'S POV:

"Heath…" I whispered "Ricky…"

"Don't talk, bro" he replied "you're gonna be okay. The ambulance is on it's way"

"Ricky, where is she?" I asked

"She's inside with Casey, she's fine" he assured me

"Get Maureen to look after him, just get someone to look after Casey" I informed him "I don't want her here on her own"

He nodded his head in understanding, pulling out his phone…

RICKY'S POV:

Brax's doctor had informed us he was now allowed visitors. Standing up, Heath smiled at me warmly and I squeezed his hand as I walked past him and into Brax's ward, inhaling and exhaling a breath as I did…

"Hey" he greeted me

"Hey" I mirrored

"Before you say anything, it was nothing to do with the deal" he informed me

"I know. I guess he didn't take the news about you not working for him anymore very well?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Don't look at me like that, Ric"

"I wish you'd never gone in the first place" I admitted

"Neither do I" he replied

I smiled at him weakly and sat down in the chair by his bedside… "How're you feeling?"

"Sore and tired" he admitted "I'm glad you're safe though"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I inquired

"He threatened you, your safety" he informed me

I swallowed a lump in my throat and entwined my hand with his… "Brax, we need to get out of here, sooner rather than later"

"I don't care about me finishing school, but Heath, I want him to" he admitted

"Wherever we go, he can finish school there" I replied "but we need to get away from here, Brax. It's too risky, especially if I'm being threatened now too. Who knows what Adam could next"

"We can't just make the decision ourselves, Heath needs to be involved too" he informed me

I nodded my head in understanding… "I'll talk to him"

"Now?" he questioned

"No time like the present. And you need to rest" I informed him "I'll see you soon"

**What's Heath going to say about the prospect of moving sooner than anticipated, and what're he, Brax, Ricky and Casey going to do and where're they going to go?**


	5. Chapter 5

RICKY'S POV:

I nervously made my way back into the waiting room, Heath looking up from the magazine he was reading… "How's he going?"

"Good. I left him to rest. There's something I wanna talk to you about…" I admitted

"Shoot" he replied, shutting the magazine, throwing it back onto the table in front of us

"How would you feel about moving away from here sooner than planned?" I questioned

"Is this because of your brother?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"He's threatening my safety now too as well as Brax's, and knowing Adam; he won't just stop at us. He knows how much he cares about you and Case, so you guys will be next" I admitted "I don't want to scare you but we need to get out of here as soon as we can"

"How soon is soon?" he inquired

"Brax should be out of the hospital by the weekend, so next week at the earliest" I replied

"That soon?" he asked "wow…"

"I know it's big, Heath, but we need to do this for all of us" I informed him

He nodded his head in understanding… "It's just; I've been seeing someone"

"You sly thing" I proclaimed, nudging him playfully "who is she?"

"Bianca Scott from my History class" he admitted

"And you're worried about what she's gonna say?" I questioned

"Not just that" he sighed "she'll wanna know why we have to move, and I can't lie to her, Ric"

"You really care about her, don't you?" I inquired

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "What do I do?"

"If you care about her as much as you say you do, then you need to tell her the truth" I informed him "and if she cares about you too, then she'll understand"

BRAX'S POV:

I was discharged from hospital that Friday night. Flopping down onto the sofa as Ricky and I arrived back at the house, I grabbed my laptop from it's place under the coffee table…

"What're you doing?" Ricky inquired

"We need to be out of here as soon as we can, so I'm looking for places we can go" I informed her

"I've had a thought" she admitted, sitting down next to me "why don't we go to Summer Bay? It's not far away and that way, Heath can still see Bianca whenever he wants"

"And what if Adam sees them?" I questioned "we'll be screwed!"

"Look, Heath's telling Bianca everything now, so we might not have to worry about that" she replied "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but Summer Bay's a good option, Brax. Just take a look, please, for me?"

"Okay" I sighed "where're you going?"

"To pick Casey up from Maureen's" she informed me "I won't be long"

RICKY'S POV:

My phone started to ring as I began my walk to Maureen's. Pulling it from my handbag, it was an unknown number…

"Hello?" I greeted the person on the other end of the phone

"Hello, am I speaking to an Erica Sharpe?" the person asked

"Yes" I informed them "who is this?"

"This is DCI Cooper from Sydney District Police" he explained "we have reason to believe your parents have been involved in an RTC"

"What? Are they okay?" I inquired, beginning to nervously bite my thumbnail

"I don't have that information to divulge unfortunately" he replied "but they've both been taken to St Vincent's hospital, so they'll be able to tell you more"

"Okay, thank you" I stated, swallowing a lump in my throat

We both hung up the phone and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, continuing my journey to Maureen's, not wanting to let Brax down…

"Icky" he greeted me, a smile immediately gracing my face as I saw him

"Hey, mate. You ready to go home?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Ax?"

"Brax is at home; yeah" I informed him "thank you for having him, Maureen"

"Oh it's been my pleasure" she proclaimed "he's a lovely young boy, credit to Cheryl"

"Yeah" I replied, smiling at her warmly, taking his bag from her "we'll be seeing you. Say bye, Casey"

"Bye" he proclaimed, waving at her as we left the house

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky and Casey arrived back at the house forty minutes later, him hurrying over to me, Ricky making her way into the kitchen to put Casey's dirty washing into the washing machine…

"I missed you, Ax" Casey admitted

"I missed you too, bud" I mirrored "how about you go and play in your room, yeah?"

"Will you come and play with me?" he questioned

"Soon, yeah" I informed him "go on, off you go"

He made his way into his room and I stood up, making my way over to Ricky as she stared out of the window. Reaching her, I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and rested my head on her shoulder… "You okay?"

"I got a phone call whilst I was on the way to pick Casey up" she informed me "my Mum and Dad are in hospital"

"Are they okay?" I asked

"I don't know" she admitted "I didn't wanna let you down so I haven't had chance to ring"

"As soon as Heath's home, we're getting you to the hospital" I informed her

"I can make my own way there, I don't want anything kicking off between you and Adam" she replied

"Nothing's going to happen, I promise" I assured her "and I wanna be there for you because I love you. You're not going through this on your own"

"What would I do without you?" she inquired, turning around in my embrace

I smiled at her warmly and kissed her softly, the front door opening interrupting us…

"Heath…?" Ricky questioned

"We're over" he informed us

"Sorry, mate" I sighed as he flopped down on the sofa

"It's fine" he replied "what's up with you, face-ache?"

"Oi" I proclaimed

"What?" he inquired

"My Mum and Dad are in hospital, Heath" Ricky informed him

"Shit, Ric, I'm sorry" he replied "are they okay?"

"I don't know" she admitted

"Are you gonna be okay looking after Case for a couple of hours whilst I go with Ricky to the hospital?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Course. I hope they're okay, Ric"

"Yeah, so do I" she replied, grabbing her handbag from the side

**So a bump in the road for Ricky and Brax leaving – will her parents be okay?**


	6. Chapter 6

RICKY'S POV:

"I don't even know what ward they're on" I admitted to Brax as we walked into the hospital

"Let's ask at reception" he replied, entwining his hand with mine, leading me over to the desk

"Can I help you?" the receptionist questioned

"An RTC was brought in earlier today; James and Eleanor Sharpe. I'm their daughter, Erica" I informed her "can you tell me where they are please?"

"Take a seat and I'll get a doctor to come and see you" she replied, smiling at me warmly

"Thank you" I stated, moving to the seats on the other side of the foyer "I should call Adam…"

Brax nodded his head in agreement. Smiling at him weakly, I pulled my phone from my handbag…

"Erica Sharpe?" a doctor questioned a few minutes later just as I finished my phone call with Adam

"That's me, but I'm just waiting for my brother to get here" I informed him

The doctor nodded his head in understanding… "And how long will he be?"

"He said 15 to 20 minutes" I replied

"Okay" he stated "notify reception when he's here and I'll come back"

"I will, thank you" I informed him, watching as he walked back down the corridor

"I should go" Brax admitted

"What? No, I need you here" I proclaimed

"Adam's not gonna be happy seeing me here, is he?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't care" I informed him "I want you to stay. I need you here, Brax"

"Okay" he replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him "I'll stay"

BRAX'S POV:

I arrived back from the cafeteria with mine and Ricky's drinks to find Adam sat next to her. Exhaling a breath, I made my way over, handing Ricky her coffee…

"What're you doing here?" Adam asked

"I brought Ricky in" I informed him

"Well I'm here now, you can go" he replied

"No" Ricky proclaimed "I want Brax here. He can stay"

"No, he can't" he informed her

She turned to Adam, the looks he was shooting her saying it all…

"I'll see you out" Ricky sighed a couple of minutes later

I nodded my head in agreement, grabbing my jacket, making my way to the exit, her following me…

"Sorry" she admitted as we stepped outside, out of sight of Adam

"It's fine" I replied "call me if you need anything, okay? I'll be here in a shot"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored, leaning forwards, kissing her softly

RICKY'S POV:

I made my way back into the hospital, taking my seat next to Adam again…

"Why was he really here?" Adam questioned

"Like he said, he brought me in and didn't want me to be alone, so he stayed" I informed him

"There better not be anything going on between you two" he hissed

"He's my best friend, Adam" I replied "so please can you stop the threats? Our parents are in hospital. We don't know whether they're going to survive"

The doctor Brax and I had spoken to earlier made his way down the corridor to Adam and I a few minutes later… "Is this your brother?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Adam Sharpe"

He nodded his head in understanding… "If you'd both like to follow me"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and glanced at Adam, both of us following the doctor down to his office…

"Take a seat, please" he stated as he led us into the office, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. Doing as he said, we took the seats, him moving to sit behind his desk… "When your parents were brought in, they were in a very bad way. We had to take your mother for emergency surgery to try and stop the internal bleeding but I'm afraid we couldn't"

"What're you trying to tell us?" I questioned

"Your mother died earlier this afternoon. I'm very sorry for your loss" he replied

I inhaled and exhaled a breath, glancing at Adam… "What about our Dad?"

"Your father is in a coma. He had a very severe head injury when he arrived, and he's currently being monitored" he explained, his pager beeping as he spoke. Glancing down at it, he looked back up at us… "I'm very sorry, but I have to go"

"You can't just walk out when you're explaining our Dad's situation" Adam proclaimed

"Adam, please" I begged

"Please wait in the waiting room and I'll come find you as soon as I can" he informed us

"I should have him struck off for negligence" Adam scoffed as he left the office

"Is that all you can think about? Our Mum's dead" I proclaimed, making my way out of the room

"Ricky" he sighed as he hurried after me

BRAX'S POV:

"Any news, mate?" Heath asked as he made his way into the living room

"Not yet" I replied, continually checking my phone "how's Case?"

"Asleep" he informed me "he wanted Ricky"

I sighed and smiled at him weakly… "Maybe I should give her a call?"

"Nah, wait till she gets in touch with you" he replied

RICKY'S POV:

The doctor walked into the waiting room an hour or so later…

"He's gone too, hasn't he?" I questioned

"I'm very sorry" he replied "the page I got; it was about your father. He was convulsing and suffered a brain hemmorage. There was nothing we could do"

"Of course you could've done something" Adam proclaimed, storming from the room

"I'm sorry about my brother" I sighed, running a hand over my face "what happens now?"

"Some paperwork will have to be signed but as you're under 18, your brother will have to do it" he informed me

"I'll sort it" I replied

He nodded his head… "Once again, Miss. Sharpe, I'm very sorry for your loss"

RICKY'S POV:

After locating Adam, calming him down and getting him to sign the paperwork, we left the hospital, arriving home an hour later. Climbing out of the car, I started to root for my keys in my handbag when I heard Adam start his car engine again…

"What're you doing?" I asked, bending down to speak to him through the open window

"You'll be alright sorting things, won't you? Okay, good" he replied, reversing out of the driveway

"Adam…" I proclaimed "Adam!"

He sped off down the road and I sighed heavily. Looking back at the house, I threw my keys back into my handbag and made my way to Brax's…

BRAX'S POV:

"Brax…" Heath called as he answered the front door

Walking through to the hallway, I saw Ricky stood on the doorstep, tears streaming down her face…

"Thanks, bro" I replied, placing my hand on his shoulder as he walked back into the house

"Adam's gone" she informed me "he just drove off after dropping me home and asked me if I'd be okay to organise things. I'm sorry, I just, I just couldn't be alone"

"Hey, it's fine. Come in" I stated, pulling her into the house, shutting and locking the door behind us "talk to me…"

"They've gone. They're both gone, Brax" she admitted, sobs beginning to tear through her body

Pulling her into me, I wrapped my arms around her tightly as she began to sob against my chest, each cry breaking my heart. Once she'd calmed down I don't know how long later, I led her into the living room and sat her down on the sofa, moving into the kitchen to make her a drink…

"I heard" Heath informed me as I organised her a cup of tea

"I'm gonna kill Adam when I see him" I admitted

"What's he done now?" he questioned

"He's just disappeared. Dropped her off at home and drove off" I replied

"What a scumbag" he proclaimed

I nodded my head in agreement, glancing back at Ricky as she stared into space… "Are you okay to listen out for Casey tonight?"

"Course" he replied "I'm gonna head to bed. Night"

"Night" I mirrored

RICKY'S POV:

I pulled one of Brax's t-shirts over my head and climbed into bed beside him, snuggling into his embrace, his arm wrapping around me tightly, his fingers beginning to run through my hair…

"What happens now then?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence we were laying in

"As soon as the funerals are over, we're out of here" I informed him

"What?" he questioned

"What?" I mirrored, sitting up, turning onto my stomach so I could see him… "Brax, if I stay around here, you and I know that Adam's going to make my life a living hell and I'm not going to be able to be with you. I'm not having him control me, so we're still going"

"Are you sure?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I've never been surer of anything in my life"

Pulling me into him again, he kissed my lips softly, his hand caressing my cheek… "Okay"

**Poor Ricky – do you think she's thinking straight, or is her grief messing with her head?**


	7. Chapter 7

RICKY'S POV:

Adam had almost ruined our parents funerals when he'd lashed out at Brax for being there. Telling him that I wanted him there seemed to appease him, but I knew he wasn't pleased as during the wake, he kept shooting dirty looks in the direction of where we sat at the bar…

BRAX'S POV:

After the funerals and the wake were done, Adam took off again, so I drove Ricky back to her place, helping her pack everything she'd need. Taking her bags from her, I made my way out of the house, leaving her to have one last look around before she left. Climbing into my car a couple of minutes later, I turned to her…

"Are you sure?" I questioned

"I wish you'd stop asking me that" she sighed

"I'm sorry, but I need to hear you say it, just once more" I admitted

"This is what I want; you are what I want, so please, just get me out of here" she begged

Kissing her passionately, I started the engine and pulled my seatbelt on, driving back to mine…

RICKY'S POV:

"I hate not being able to take you to school" Brax admitted as he walked out of our bedroom "are you sure you'll be okay getting there?"

"Haven't I been the last three mornings?" I inquired

"Yeah, but I just like doing it, it makes me feel better" he informed me "Heath, let's go!"

"Alright, I'm coming" he replied, pulling his shoes onto his feet as he walked into the living room "good luck today, Ric"

"Thanks" I stated "you too"

He smiled at me warmly and grabbed his schoolbag, making his way to the front door. Moving over to me, Brax kissed me softly and grabbed his car keys from the side… "See you later, and good luck, yeah? You'll ace your exam"

"I hope so. See you later" I mirrored, watching as they made their way out of the door

Brax, Heath, Casey and I had now been in Summer Bay for 3 months. We'd arrived late that evening after the funerals and the wake had been wrapped up, and had stayed in a motel that night, Brax heading out early the next day to find us a place to rent. As much as he'd hated it, he'd given up school and had gotten himself a job as a waiter to fund rent, food and bills that needed to be paid. Heath had gotten a job at the local gym too, and I'd started work just recently in the local diner because, as now school was wrapping up, I was able to pick up the extra hours. A knock on the door sounded, snapping me from my trance…

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's me, Ricky" Roo informed me

"Come in" I replied

"Hi" she greeted me "I'm just here to collect this month's rent"

"I was going to drop it in to you on my way to school" I informed her, making my way over to the jar on the bookcase "here you go"

"Thank you" she replied, taking the money from me "and I do have a hidden agenda as to why I'm here"

"Go on" I chuckled

"Is there any chance you could work this afternoon?" she questioned "I know you're in a really tight spot at the minute what with exams but we could really use an extra pair of hands as there's a function on at the local church and we're doing the catering"

"What time?" I inquired

"Could you be there for 1:30pm? 2pm at the latest?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, I can do that" I replied "I'll be there at 1:30pm"

"You're the best" she proclaimed "thank you"

"You're welcome" I chuckled "see you then"

"See you then" she mirrored, making her way out of the house

**So if you hadn't guessed, we're done with the past, and now we're onto the present. What will happen now Brax, Heath, Ricky and Casey are in Summer Bay?**


	8. Chapter 8

BRAX'S POV:

I arrived home from work late that afternoon to an empty house. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I dialled Ricky's number. She should've been back from her exam by now…

RICKY'S POV:

Irene had asked me to stay behind to close and lock up. Locking the door behind me after finishing off, I threw my keys into my bag and made my way home…

BRAX'S POV:

I walked out of mine and Ricky's bedroom as I heard the front door open, sighing with relief as I saw her walk into the house…

"Hey" she greeted me, pulling her bag off of her shoulder

"Hey, where've you been?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"The diner, Roo asked me to work" she informed me "sorry, I completely forgot to let you know"

"It's fine" I assured her "I was just worried, that's all"

"Sorry" she sighed, wrapping her arms around my waist, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss me softly "how about I buy us takeaway to make up for it?"

"You buy it, I'll pick it up. I've got to go and fetch Case from Maureen's anyway" I informed her

She nodded her head in agreement, pulling her purse from her bag, handing me some money… "The usual?"

"Please" she replied

Kissing her softly, I grabbed my car keys and left the house, shutting the front door behind me…

RICKY'S POV:

"Ricky" Casey proclaimed as I walked out of mine and Brax's bedroom after showering

"Hey, little guy" I greeted him, picking him up as he walked over to me "did you have a good day?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I painted"

"Did you?" I asked "what did you paint? Do you want to get it and show me?"

I set his feet on the ground and Brax handed him his bag. Pulling something from it, he moved back to me, handing it to me…

"Think this needs to go pride of place on the fridge" I admitted "doesn't it, Brax?"

"Yep" he replied, following me into the kitchen to plate up our food

BRAX'S POV:

After putting Casey to bed, I made my way out into the kitchen, finding Ricky looking at the painting Casey had done…

"What's on your mind?" I inquired, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind

"I'm just thinking about how happy I am. I'm happier than I've ever been" she admitted

I kissed her cheek and rested my head on her shoulder… "I can't imagine not having you in my life"

She turned in my arms, winding her arms around my neck… "Do you really mean that?"

"As if you have to ask, you doughnut" I replied, smiling at her warmly, kissing her softly "I love you"

"I love you too" she mirrored

Moving to kiss her again, we were interrupted as the door burst open, Heath stumbling inside, blood trailing down his face…

"Heath, what happened?" I questioned, moving him to the sofa before he collapsed

"Adam…" he whispered

I looked at Ricky as she ran her hands through her hair, turning back to Heath…

**So looks like Adam's tracked them down. What are they gonna do?**


	9. Chapter 9

BRAX'S POV:

"Heath, what do you mean? Did Adam do this to you?" I proclaimed "Heath!"

"Brax, just stop" Ricky begged "we need to get him to a hospital"

"No! If your brother's around, which more than likely he is, we need to get out of here" I replied

"So we're going to up and leave with your brother lying there unconscious and unresponsive? Yeah, real clever" she scoffed

"I'm sorry but your brother is dangerous. If he's in town we can't risk hanging around" I sighed

"He might not even be in town" she replied "Heath comes first. We need to get him to hospital"

I glanced at her and then back to Heath, eventually nodding my head in agreement… "I'll take him. You stay here with Casey and keep all the doors and windows locked, okay?"

"Okay" she replied. Smiling at her weakly, I grabbed my keys and moved to the sofa, picking Heath up. Moving to the front door, I stepped outside and onto the porch, waiting for Ricky to shut and lock it behind me

RICKY'S POV:

"Ricky" Casey whispered as I sat in the living room, trying to sort everything out in my head

"Hey, little fella. What're you doing out of bed?" I questioned

"Can't sleep. Bad dream" he admitted "can I stay here?"

I glanced at the time and nodded my head, signalling yes, opening my arms to him. Smiling as he climbed into them, I grabbed the blanket from behind me and wrapped it around us, switching the TV on, hoping he'd soon drift off to sleep again…

The next morning I awoke, the TV playing to itself, Casey in my arms. Stretching as best I could without waking him, I gently eased myself up off the sofa and switched the TV off; walking into the kitchen to make myself a coffee, hearing my phone start to vibrate on the coffee table where I'd left it. Hurrying through so it didn't wake Casey, I saw the caller ID… Adam…

"Adam" I greeted him

"Alright, sis. Long time no speak" he stated

"Yeah" I replied, licking my suddenly dry lips "what's going on?"

"I've been arrested" he informed me "drug use and intent to supply. I need your help"

"What do you mean?" I questioned nervously, biting down on my bottom lip

"I need you to get in touch with my lawyer, get him to get me out on bail" he replied

"It doesn't sound as though you'll be getting out at all to me" I admitted

"What?" he asked

"Answer me honestly; did you order someone to beat Heath up last night?" I inquired

"How could I when I've been arrested? Bit slow on the uptake, aren't you, sis? Must be those uneducated Braxton's" he sighed, chuckling softly

"Just answer the question, Adam" I replied "I know you have your contacts"

"I'm not answering any of your questions until you get in touch with my lawyer" he informed me

"I won't be getting in touch with your lawyer" I admitted "you're where you belong. Don't bother contacting me again"

Hanging up the phone, I set it down on the side and leant against the worktop…

"Ricky…" Casey's voice spoke

"Morning, little guy" I greeted him

"Morning. I'm hungry" he admitted

"Let's get you some breakfast then, shall we?" I suggested "go and sit down"

He climbed up onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table and sat down whilst I organised him some cereal. Setting it down in front of him, I began to organise myself some toast, my phone vibrating again. Brax…

"Hey" I greeted him, sighing with relief

"Hey" he mirrored "sorry it's taken me so long to call"

"It's okay, how's Heath?" I questioned

"Okay. We had to wait for a doctor to come on duty so they could check the scans and x-rays he's had done. He's just been patched up now so we should be back within the hour. How're you and Casey?" he questioned

"We're good, just having some breakfast" I informed him "Casey's waving"

"Tell him I say hi, will you?" he asked

"Course. See you soon, yeah?" I inquired

"Yeah" he replied "I'll text when we leave. Love you"

"Love you too" I mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone "Brax says hi, Case"

He smiled at me warmly and went back to eating his cereal. After we'd both finished our breakfast, I decided to give Casey a bath. By the time we'd both got ourselves sorted, Brax had text to say he and Heath were on their way home…

BRAX'S POV:

After sorting Heath, the doctor saying that he needed at least a day of rest, I made my way into the kitchen, pouring myself a cup of coffee, Ricky wrapping her arms around me from behind…

"Hey" I greeted her

"Hey" she mirrored "why don't you go for a sleep? I can manage"

"You've been managing all night, I'll be fine" I assured her "I'll just crash later. How was your night?"

"Fine" she replied "Casey woke up in the night and I was still up so we crashed on the sofa, and then this morning…"

"And then this morning what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"And then this morning Adam called" she informed me "he's been arrested"

"What did he want?" I questioned

"He's been arrested for drug use and intent to supply" she explained "he wanted me to get in touch with his lawyer but I told him no. He's out of our lives, Brax"

"Until he manages to get in touch with one of his contacts who'll threaten us" I sighed

"Brax, please" she whispered

"Brax please what? We're in danger, Ricky. And you've just made it ten times worse" I informed her

**Is Brax right? Has Ricky made the danger they're in ten times worse? Or is he overreacting because of what happened to Heath/wanting to protect his family?**


	10. Chapter 10

BRAX'S POV:

I paced mine and Ricky's bedroom, trying to figure out what to do next. Hearing the door shut behind someone, I made my way out into the living room, seeing Casey asleep on the sofa, a note from Ricky on the fridge…

"_Gone for a walk to give you time to cool off. I'm sorry. I love you x"_

Sighing heavily, I walked into the kitchen, seeing Ricky's phone on the table. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I picked it up, unlocking her keypad, scrolling through the contacts to find the one I needed…

RICKY'S POV:

"That's your third slice of chocolate cake in half-an-hour" Irene commented as she placed my plate down on the table in front of me "I take it you're comfort eating?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Brax and I had a row"

"I've gotta get back to work but if you want a chat, you know where I am, okay?" she questioned

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I smiled at her warmly as she squeezed my hand and walked back into the kitchen…

BRAX'S POV:

I was wracked with guilt as the reality of what I'd done sunk in. I'd called Adam's lawyer and told him that Adam was locked up, him assuring me that he'd do everything he could to get him out. Taking a long sip of my beer, I sighed heavily…

"Drinking in the middle of the day, classy, even for you" Heath chuckled

"What're you doing out of bed?" I asked

"Needed a drink" he informed me "what's up with you?"

"Nothing" I replied, sighing heavily

"Course not" he chuckled "tell Uncle Heath everything"

RICKY'S POV:

"And you think your brother had Heath beaten up?" Irene inquired as she moved around the kitchen

"Knowing my brother, yeah" I sighed "and when he rang me this morning to tell me he'd been arrested, I told him I wouldn't get in touch with his lawyer, which was a stupid thing to do"

"Why?" she questioned

"Because it puts us in danger even more so than before" I sighed "but that's a whole other story"

"All I can suggest is that you go home and try to sort things out with Brax" she replied "he loves you and you love him, I saw that from the first moment you two walked in here. Go and sort it out"

"I might need to take the rest of that chocolate cake" I admitted, smirking at her

"Go ahead" she chuckled

"I'll leave the money by the till" I informed her, moving to hug her "thank you, Irene"

"Anytime, darl" she replied

BRAX'S POV:

"So you think it's safer for us having Adam out on the streets, do you?" Heath asked as I filled him in on what I'd done

"Right now, yeah" I replied

"And what happens if he is released? Then what?" he questioned

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet" I admitted

"Sounds like you haven't thought at all" Ricky's voice informed us

I turned quickly, seeing her stood in the doorway, watching as she made her way into the kitchen…

"Well, aren't you gonna say something?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm gonna head back to bed" Heath informed us, standing up, making his way back to his room

"Seriously, what're you thinking, Brax?" she asked, setting her things down on the kitchen counter

"That maybe, just maybe I could sort things out with Adam" I informed her

"You're dating me, his little sister, and you've told him you don't wanna work for him anymore which left you battered and bruised. Do you really think he's going to want to sort things out with you?" she questioned

"I had to do something; it's too dangerous having him locked up and his contacts out for revenge" I replied

"And it's even more dangerous having him out of jail too" she sighed

RICKY'S POV:

Brax didn't reply. Turning away from him, I grabbed a plate from the draining board and slid the cake onto it, placing it in the fridge. Shutting the door behind him, I made my way back to the counter and flicked on the kettle. The room was silent and I heard him move, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind a couple of moments later…

"Y'know I hate fighting with you" he admitted

I sighed heavily and entwined my hands with his… "I hate fighting with you too"

"I promise, I'm gonna do whatever I can to keep you, Heath and Casey safe" he informed me

"And what about keeping yourself safe?" I questioned "or does that not matter?"

"Ric, please" he sighed

I turned around in his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck… "I don't want you getting hurt again, or worse, killed, because I'd be a mess without you, Brax, you know I would"

I looked into his eyes, seeing his gaze burning into mine intently. Watching him, his hands came to cup my cheeks, his lips pressing against mine softly… "I'm gonna be fine"

"You know that might not be true" I sighed, resting my head against his chest

"I do, because there's something you don't know…" he admitted

**What doesn't Ricky know that Brax does? And how does it ensure that he'll be fine?**


	11. Chapter 11

"_There's something you don't know…"_

RICKY'S POV:

I looked up from Brax's chest as he spoke… "What did you just say?"

"There's something you don't know" he said again, biting his bottom lip nervously

"What is it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He inhaled and exhaled a breath… "About a year ago, Adam hurt someone, so much so that they're still in a coma in hospital"

I stayed silent, shocked to my core by Brax's admission…

"And he hasn't been caught because he pinned the blame on someone else" he informed me

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky stood there in silence and as the minutes passed by, I was getting more and more nervous… "Ricky, say something"

"What am I supposed to say, Brax?" she inquired

"I don't know, anything" I replied

"Okay. How about I need some air?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

Before I could reply, she'd grabbed her phone and keys and was leaving the house, the front door shutting behind her…

RICKY'S POV:

I sat on the beach, taking everything that Brax had told me about Adam in…

"Yoo hoo, Ricky" Irene's voice proclaimed, snapping me from my trance

"Hi" I greeted her as she reached me, sitting down on the rock next to me

"What's going on, darl?" she questioned

"Brax has just told me something, and I'm trying to take it in" I informed her

"I thought you went to sort things out?" she inquired

"I did, and we sort of did. But then he told me this, and now I don't know where my head is" I admitted

She sighed heavily and wrapped her arm around my shoulder…

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky made her way back into the house an hour-and-a-half later. Ruffling Casey's hair as he sat eating his sandwich at the kitchen table, I made my way over to her… "You okay?"

"No, not really" she admitted

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner" I informed her

"I'm guessing Adam told you to keep quiet?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "He threatened to hurt Mum if I didn't"

She sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around my waist… "You need to tell the police"

"I can't. Adam will tell his contacts that I ratted him out and they'll come after me, after us" I whispered, glancing back at Casey who was none the wiser

"We'll deal with it" she replied "you cannot let my brother get away with this, Brax"

"Ricky, I can't" I sighed, running a hand over my face

"Brax, I promise you, we will deal with whatever comes our way together" she assured me, pulling my hand away from my face "but you need to tell the police. Adam can't get away with this any longer"

RICKY'S POV:

Brax nodded his head, signalling yes and I knew what it meant. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I hugged him tightly, his arms enveloping me in his embrace. Whatever happened, I knew we'd get through it together…

BRAX'S POV:

I was terrified about what was going to happen, but I knew as long as I had Ricky by my side, I could get through anything. We could get through anything, together…


	12. Chapter 12

RICKY'S POV:

I was in the process of putting Casey to bed when a knock at the front door sounded. Finishing off his bedtime story, I said goodnight and kissed him on the forehead, switching his night light on, shutting the door to behind me as I left the room and walked into the living room, being greeted by Brax and a police detective…

"Ricky, this is DS Shepherd" Brax informed me "DS Shepherd, this is my partner, Ricky, she's Adam's sister"

I shook DS Shepherd's hand and proceeded to putting the kettle on, organising the three of us a drink, taking a seat at the table next to Brax a few minutes later…

"Mr. Braxton, can I first ask why you didn't contact the police about this crime before now?" DS Shepherd questioned

"Adam was threatening my family's safety" Brax informed him "I was scared"

DS Shepherd nodded in understanding and jotted some notes down… "And what's made you come forward now?"

"We believe he attacked my brother, or one of his contacts did" he replied "and his lawyer's a crook. Manages to get him off charges of possession of drugs somehow"

DS Shepherd jotted some more notes down… "Miss. Sharpe, around the time of the attack, can you remember how your brother was acting?"

"He was suspicious and secretive, but that's nothing new" I informed him "he's a crook, plain and simple. He needs to be punished for everything he's got away with"

"Everything? Do you know more of what he's been involved in?" he questioned

"Drugs mostly I think" I replied "but I have reason to believe there could've been some trafficking in there too, not to mention the GBH of both Brax's brother, this man who's in hospital, and me…"

"What?" Brax asked, shocked

"He abused you?" DS Shepherd inquired

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head, signalling yes… "It was nothing, really; a slap here and there, a punch, a black eye or two. Nothing significant"

"It's significant, Miss. Sharpe" he informed me "I think we've got enough to be going on for now. If his lawyer has managed to get him released, where do you think he could be?"

"The most likely place is our old home" I admitted

BRAX'S POV:

"I'll see you out" I informed DS Shepherd after Ricky had given him her old home address. Waking back into the kitchen, she was busying herself washing up the cups we'd used...

"Stop staring, Brax" she sighed

"I'm just wondering how you could lie to me for so long" I admitted

"I didn't lie" she replied "I just didn't tell you what Adam was doing to me"

"And you should've" I informed her

"What would you have done?" she questioned, turning to face me "you'd have beaten him up and got yourself arrested. I needed you because you were the only person I could turn to whenever it happened, so that's why I didn't tell you. I was protecting you"

I sighed and walked over to her, placing my hands on her waist… "And how did you cover it up? The bruises and the black eyes?"

"Make up" she informed me

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding…

RICKY'S POV:

As Brax and I pulled apart he pressed a kiss to my forehead, smiling at me warmly…

"How do you fancy a walk on the beach?" he questioned

"What about Casey?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I can knock on Heath's door, ask him to listen out for him" he informed me "so, what do you say?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling at him warmly…

**So, yet another shock has come out – when are Ricky and Brax going to get a break?**


	13. Chapter 13

RICKY'S POV:

Brax and I walked along the beach hand-in-hand in a comfortable silence, my head resting against his arm as we walked…

"You okay?" he asked

"I'm great" I replied "even though I shouldn't be given what's going on. You?"

"I'm pretty great myself" he informed me "how could I not be when I've got you?"

"You charmer" I chuckled, stopping us from walking, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly

He smiled at me warmly as his hand cupped my cheek… "How about we get some takeout and head back home?"

I nodded my head in agreement, both of us beginning our walk up the beach to the diner…

BRAX'S POV:

"Yes, loves, what can I get you?" Irene questioned just after Ricky and I walked in

"A burger and chips to take out for me" I informed her "Ricky?"

"Same for me please, Irene" she replied, smiling at her boss warmly

"I see you two have sorted things out then?" she asked as I handed her the money for our order

"Yeah, all sorted" Ricky informed her, wrapping her arm around my waist tightly

"Good" she replied "take a seat. Your food won't be too long"

RICKY'S POV:

"I hope you don't mind that I talked to Irene about us?" I inquired as Brax and I took a seat at a vacant table, the diner still being busy despite it drawing close to closing time

"Course not" he replied "I know she's like a Mum to you"

I leaned forward and kissed him softly… "I'm sorry"

"Why?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"About not telling you about what Adam was doing to me" I informed him

"He can't hurt you anymore" he assured me "he can't hurt any of us"

I smiled at him warmly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him…

The next morning I was outside getting the shopping from Brax's car when a female voice spoke…

"Excuse me, are you Ricky?" the person asked

"Yes, and you are?" I questioned, turning to face the person

"Bianca, Bianca Scott" she informed me "is Heath about?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, shutting the boot of Brax's car behind me… "Follow me"

I made my way into the house, Bianca following, Heath making his way out of his bedroom as we walked in the door…

"Here, let me help you with those… B, what're you doing here?" he questioned, shocked

"I came to talk to you" she admitted "is there somewhere we can go?"

"My room" he informed her "follow me"

I watched as they made their way into Heath's room, hearing the door close behind them a couple of moments later. Setting the shopping bags onto the kitchen counter, I began to unpack them…

"Who was that going into Heath's room with him?" Brax inquired as he walked out of our bedroom

"Bianca" I informed him, smiling at him warmly "she's here to talk to him"

"What about?" he questioned

"Don't know" I replied "she didn't say. She just asked if he was in when I was getting the shopping in"

"We'll just have to wait and see then" he stated "how about you, me and Casey do something today?"

"Such as?" I inquired

"I don't know, go to the beach? Take a drive, see if we can find somewhere nice?" he suggested

"The beach sounds nice" I informed him "I'll go get changed. Can you finish unpacking?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes. Resting my hands on his chest, I leant up and kissed him softly…

**Nice, easy chapter – why does Bianca want to see and talk to Heath? And what's going to happen r.e. Adam? **


	14. Chapter 14

BRAX'S POV:

After a lovely day at the beach, Ricky and I made our way home, a sleeping Casey in my arms…

"Today was a good day, Brax" she admitted as we reached the bottom of the driveway

I smiled at her warmly and pressed my lips against hers… "Yeah, it was"

Walking up the driveway, we made our way into the house, interrupting a heated session on the sofa for Heath and Bianca…

"God" Heath proclaimed, handing a topless Bianca the blanket from the back of the sofa

"You have a room for that sorta stuff, Heath" I informed him, shaking my head as I made my way into Casey's room, putting him to bed, switching his nightlight on and leaving the room

"Did you guys have a good day at the beach?" Heath asked

"Yeah, it was a good day" Ricky replied "so you two are back together then, I take it?"

Heath nodded his head and wrapped his arm around Bianca's waist… "So I should do proper introductions. B, this is my brother Brax, and this is his girlfriend, the girl who's like my sister, Ricky"

"Nice to meet you both" she greeted us, shaking our hands

"Nice to meet you too" I replied "who's up for some food?"

"We'll go to the diner and get it" Heath informed us "seeing as though you're gonna be moving in, it's about time you met the locals…"

"What did you just say?" I inquired as he and Bianca made their way to the front door

"Bianca's gonna be staying with us" Heath admitted "I hope that's okay?"

I glanced at Ricky and sighed heavily…

"That's fine" Ricky replied "go on, we're falling through here"

"Back soon" he informed us, ushering Bianca out of the door

"That boy" I sighed as I walked into the kitchen, grabbing Ricky and I a beer

"That's Heath for you" Ricky chuckled, taking the beer I handed her

I nodded my head in agreement and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into me…

RICKY'S POV:

A knock at the front door the next morning awoke me. Pulling out of Brax's arms reluctantly, I wrapped my dressing gown around me and made my way into the living room, glancing out of the window before unlocking and opening the door, seeing DS Shepherd stood on the doorstep…

"Sorry to keep you waiting…" I admitted as I opened the door to him

"Sorry to call so early" he replied "I just came to inform you that your brother has been arrested"

"That was fast" I proclaimed, shocked

"He didn't put up a fight" he informed me "we're in the process of questioning him now but it's unlikely he'll get bail"

"So what do we do now then?" I questioned

"Yourself and Mr. Braxton will both be required to give evidence when the case goes to trial" he explained "but until then there isn't anything you can do. Adam has had a restraining order placed on him so if he contacts you, please let us know"

"I will" I assured him "thank you very much"

"You're welcome" he replied "I'll be seeing you. Take care"

"You too" I mirrored, watching him as he walked down the driveway to his car, shutting the door behind me, leaning against it as I let what DS Shepherd had just told me sink in

"Morning" Bianca's voice greeted me, snapping me from my trance

"Morning" I replied "you're up early?"

"Always am. Early bird, me" she informed me "do you want a coffee?"

"No thanks" I stated, biting my lip nervously as I made my way into the kitchen "listen, I just wanna say something to you…"

"Shoot" she replied, turning to face me

"Heath is one of my best friends" I informed her "and when you broke up with him before we moved here, you broke his heart. I don't want to see that happen again. I think you get what I'm trying to say, don't you?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

"Good" I replied "then everything's great"

"Yeah, everything's great" she mirrored, smiling at me warmly

A few minutes later I made my way back into mine and Brax's bedroom, snuggling back into his embrace…

"Where did you get to?" he asked sleepily

"I'll tell you later" I informed him "go back to sleep"

"Love you" he whispered, pressing his lips against my forehead

"Love you too" I mirrored, shutting my eyes, falling into a deep sleep

**So things on the Adam front are quiet, for now, but for how long will they stay that way? And how will Heath react when and if he finds out what Ricky said to Bianca?**


	15. Chapter 15

BRAX'S POV:

"And did he say anything else?" I asked Ricky as she filled me in on DS Shepherd's early-morning visit

She shook her head, signalling no… "We just have to sit tight until the trial now"

"Well let's just hope for all our sakes, it comes around sooner rather than…" I replied, being interrupted as Heath burst through the front door

"Why did you say what you said?" he questioned

"Alright there, mate?" I inquired "try not to take the door off it's hinges"

"Why did you say that to her, Ric?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Just calm down, Heath" I sighed "what's going on?"

"Ricky warned Bianca not to hurt me again" he admitted

"And I only did it because I love and care about you, Heath, you know that" she replied

"Yeah well now she feels uncomfortable being here, so we're staying in the motel tonight" he informed us

"Quit the dramatics, Heath" I sighed

"Until she apologises to B, we're not coming back" he replied "I'm just here to get some things"

"Heath, please" Ricky begged

"You, don't you even talk to me" he scoffed, making his way into his bedroom

RICKY'S POV:

Brax and I waited in silence whilst Heath collected some of his and Bianca's things together and left the house, not another word being exchanged between us. Turning to look out of the window, I sighed heavily…

"Don't beat yourself up" Brax sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"She's trouble" I admitted

"Who?" he questioned

"Bianca" I informed him "I'm sure of it"

"Why?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"She was fine with me after what I said to her this morning, and then all of a sudden she's not and goes blabbing to Heath. Bit suspicious, don't you think?" I asked

"Not really" he replied, chuckling "you're just being paranoid. Come on, let's go for a surf"

**Just a fill in chapter really – is Bianca really trouble? And if so, why is she trying to tear the Braxton's apart? Or is Ricky just reading too much into things after everything that's happened with Adam?**


	16. Chapter 16

RICKY'S POV:

I was organising mine, Brax and Casey's dinner that evening when he walked into the kitchen…

"Say what you've gotta say" I chuckled, turning the heat down on the cooker, turning to him

"Can you not just apologise to Heath?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I meant what I said to her, so why should I apologise for it?" I questioned

"Because, after everything you, me, Heath and Casey have been through, I don't wanna throw that away over some petty disagreement" he admitted

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face… "Fine, I'll text him and ask to meet him tomorrow"

"Thank you" he replied, kissing me softly "shall I get Casey for dinner?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, watching him as he made his way through to the bedrooms…

BRAX'S POV:

I woke up the next morning to Ricky buttoning up her blouse…

"Where're you going?" I asked

"Gonna catch Heath on his early-morning surf" she informed me

"I thought you were gonna text him and ask him to meet you?" I inquired

"I was, but this way, I might be able to grab him on his own" she explained

"Why do you think Bianca's such bad news?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I don't know" she admitted "there's just something that I don't like"

"Well good luck, yeah" he informed me, smiling at me warmly

"Thanks, I think I'm gonna need it" she replied, moving back onto the bed to kiss me softly "I'll see you later"

RICKY'S POV:

I made my way to the beach, seeing Heath in the water. Walking down, I inhaled and exhaled a breath as I saw Bianca sat on the sand…

"Hey" I greeted her, twiddling with my thumbs nervously

"What're you doing here?" she questioned

"I came to see Heath" I admitted "I think I owe him an apology"

"You owe him an apology? What about me?" she inquired

"I'm not gonna apologise for protecting a guy I've known pretty much all my life" I informed her

"You think he needs protecting?" she questioned

"What's going on here then?" Heath's voice asked before I had chance to reply

"Ricky came to apologise" Bianca informed him

"Well you don't just owe me an apology, you owe B one too" he replied

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face… "I apologise, to both of you"

"Wasn't so hard, was it?" Heath questioned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

I smiled weakly at him… "I'm gonna get off and get Brax, Casey and me some takeout breakfast. You gonna be coming home?"

Heath nodded his head, signalling yes… "We'll be there later"

Smiling at him, I glanced at Bianca and began walking up the beach in the direction of the diner…

"You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders, darl" Irene admitted as I waited for my order a little while later

"Maybe because I have" I admitted, smiling at her weakly

"What's up?" she questioned

"Nothing that I can't handle" I replied

"Ricky, talk to me, love" she begged, covering her hand with mine

"Heath's girlfriend's made an appearance, and all of a sudden he's moved her in. There's something about her, Irene, I don't trust her" I admitted, licking my suddenly dry lips "and I hate myself for it because Heath adores her, but I don't want to see him getting hurt"

"Sounds to me as though there's nothing you can do" she replied "Heath has to make his own mistakes and his own choices. And in this case, you just have to let nature take it's course"

I nodded my head in agreement as my order was brought out. Saying goodbye to Irene, I made my way back to the house…

BRAX'S POV:

"You were gone a while, I was beginning to worry" I admitted as Ricky walked in the door

"I brought food" she informed me, holding up the bag from the diner

"How did it go?" I questioned as I followed her into the kitchen

"Everything's sorted. They'll be back later today" she replied

"Thank you" I sighed, wrapping my arms around her as she tuned to face me

"You owe me big time, Braxton" she informed me, winding her arms around my neck

"Oh yeah?" I questioned "and how do you suggest I do that?"

"By showing me how much you love me" she replied

"How about we forget about the food and go back to bed then?" I suggested

"Where's Casey?" she inquired

"Maureen came to pick him up" I informed her "so what do you say?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, smiling at me warmly as I leant down to kiss her…

**So Ricky and Heath have made up, but she still doesn't trust Bianca. What could be going on there?**


	17. Chapter 17

RICKY'S POV:

I woke up early the next morning, sighing heavily as I saw the time was only 6:30am. Climbing out of bed, I walked into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle, startling myself as I saw Bianca sat on the living room sofa…

"Oh, morning" she greeted me as the kettle started to make a noise

"Morning" I mirrored "how come you're up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep" she admitted "what about you?"

"Same" I replied "what you got there?"

"Nothing important" she informed me, shoving whatever it was into her dressing gown pocket

"I know we've not been the best of pals but I am a good listener" I admitted

"You can't tell Heath" she sighed "I'm sorry, I know he's like a brother to you but you can't"

I exhaled a breath and nodded my head in understanding… "How about a cup of tea?"

She nodded her head in agreement and I smiled at her, walking into the kitchen to organise us both a drink. Handing her cup to her a couple of minutes later, I sat down in the chair, watching as Bianca pulled whatever she'd been hiding from her pocket. A pregnancy scan…

"What's this?" I questioned, setting my cup down on the coffee table

"It was mine and Heath's baby" she informed me "I lost it at 3 months"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Bianca, I'm so sorry"

"That's why I came to find Heath" she explained "I needed him to help me get through this"

"I don't understand, how can he help you if he doesn't know anything about, which I'm guessing he doesn't? He would've told me and Brax if he did" I asked

"Just being with him helps" she admitted "and I will tell him, I promise"

"I feel terrible…" I informed her, sighing heavily "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you"

"Don't worry about it" she replied "I haven't exactly been the most welcoming person, have I?"

I smiled at her warmly and shook my head, signalling no… "Do you know when you're going to tell Heath?"

"Soon" she assured me "I just need a couple more days"

"He'll be okay" I informed her "he's a good guy, one of the best actually"

"Yeah, yeah he is" she replied

BRAX'S POV:

"B and Ric seem to be getting on well, don't you think?" Heath inquired as they set up the patio table for breakfast that morning

I nodded my head in agreement… "Y'know Ricky, when she promises to make an effort, she'll do it"

Heath nodded and smiled at me warmly as Bianca made her way over to us…

"Where did Ricky go?" I asked

"Inside" Bianca informed me, smiling at me warmly

Walking across the garden I made my way inside to see Ricky packing Casey's bag for school…

"Hey" I greeted her

"Hey" she mirrored "what's up?"

"You and Bianca seem to be getting on well?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"There's nothing to know before you ask" she replied "we had a talk this morning and things are good now, that's all"

"Good" I stated, smiling at her warmly "and are you okay? Given what day it is today?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she assured me "can you go and hurry Case up? Maureen will be here soon"

I nodded my head and kissed her softly, making my way out of the kitchen and through to Casey…

RICKY'S POV:

I walked into mine and Brax's room after breakfast and knelt down to the floor, pulling a small box out from underneath our bed. Placing it on the bed, I opened it and inhaled a breath, pulling out the scan picture, stroking my thumb across it…

"You would've been so loved, baby Braxton" I whispered "and you are, even though you're not here. Me and your Daddy miss you every single day"

**So Bianca and Ricky have sorted things out, and have something in common? Who expected that bombshell? **


	18. Chapter 18

RICKY'S POV:

"A year, how can it have been a whole year already, Brax?" I questioned as he and I sat on the beach in the exact spot where I'd told him I was pregnant, watching the flowers we'd placed into the water drift away

He exhaled a breath and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him… "You would've been an amazing Mum, Ricky"

"And you would've been an amazing Dad" I replied, smiling up at him warmly "did we do something wrong? To have our chance at becoming parents being ripped away from us?"

"I don't know" he admitted

I turned into his embrace and wrapped my arms around his waist, revelling in his body warmth…

"You're freezing" he spoke a couple of moments later

"Yeah" I replied, wrapping my cardigan tighter around my body

"I know you said you wanted to wait till the sun had set, but do you want to light the lantern now?" he suggested

I shook my head, signalling no, snuggling further into him… "I'm okay"

"Good" he replied, kissing my hair

BRAX'S POV:

The sun eventually set and Ricky and I pulled away from each other. Pulling the lighter from my pocket, I set the lantern alight, wrapping my arm around Ricky's waist as she stood up from attaching the note she'd wrote to it and let it go, both of us watching as it floated up into the night's sky…

"I love you so much" I breathed as I kissed her temple

"I love you too" she mirrored

RICKY'S POV:

I watched Brax as he walked out of the en-suite bathroom and climbed into bed beside me, pulling me down to lay with him as he reached up and switched the bedside table light off. We stayed silent for a while, just enjoying being with each other when I sat up and turned onto my stomach, moving my hand to run through his hair…

"What's up?" he questioned

"Being a Mum to Case is amazing and I love it, but it's not the same as having our own baby" I admitted "and I think we should try for another one"

"Do you want to?" he asked

I pursed my lips together nervously and nodded my head, signalling yes… "I want to be a Mum, Brax, to a baby that's ours. What do you think?"

"I think if you want to, then I want to too" he replied

"You're not just saying that to make me happy?" I asked

He shook his head, signalling no… "I want to be a Dad as much as you want to be a Mum, Ricky, but there is something…"

"What?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"We wait until after Adam's trial to start trying. I don't want you under any pressure when we do get pregnant. Okay?" he questioned

I nodded my head in agreement… "So we're doing this? We're trying for a baby?"

"We're trying for a baby" he mirrored, smiling at me warmly, his hand coming up to caress my cheek


	19. Chapter 19

RICKY'S POV:

I walked into the diner the next morning and pulled my bag over my shoulder, hanging it up and grabbing my apron from the door, turning to Irene to ask her what needed to be done, finding her already watching me… "What?"

"I saw you and Brax on the beach last night" she informed me

I smiled at her weakly… "I'm okay, before you ask"

"Are you sure, darl?" she questioned "you don't have to be here if you're not"

"I am, honestly" I replied, smiling at her warmly "and besides, being here keeps me from thinking about it"

"I can't believe it's been a year" she sighed

"Neither can me or Brax" I admitted, sighing heavily "but I do have some news"

"Don't keep me in suspense" she chuckled, nudging me playfully

"We're going to try again, for another baby" I informed her

"Are you sure, love?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Brax and I want to be parents" I replied "we both want it"

She smiled at me warmly… "Well then, I hope everything goes to plan"

"Thank you" I stated "so what needs to be done?"

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way up the driveway to the house, moving out of Heath's way quickly as he stormed down the driveway to his truck, Bianca following… "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later" she informed me, continuing to hurry after Heath… "Heath, wait"

"You should've told me from the beginning, Bianca" he proclaimed

I watched as he climbed into his truck and started the engine, reversing out of the driveway and speeding off. Sighing, I walked over to Bianca and wrapped my arm around her shoulder… "Shall we go inside?"

"I should go after him" she sighed

"Leave him to cool off" I replied "come on"

We made our way back into the house. Sitting her down at the kitchen table, I proceeded to making us a drink each. Sitting down opposite her a couple of minutes later, we sat in silence…

"I was pregnant" she admitted "but I lost the baby and that's why I came to find Heath. I needed him. I shouldn't have waited so long to tell him"

"I'm sorry if it's any consolation" I informed her

She smiled at me weakly… "I just wish I'd told him right from the beginning. He hates me now"

"I'm sure that's not true" I replied "my brother flies off the handle sometimes, this being one of them, but once he's had time to think and calm down, he'll come back and you can sort things out"

"You think?" she questioned

"I know" I assured her

RICKY'S POV:

"How long has Heath been here?" I inquired as I saw him sat at one of the tables as I walked back into the diner after my break

"Twenty minutes, half-an-hour" Irene informed me "do you need to go and speak to him?"

"Do you mind?" I questioned, pursing my lips together nervously

She shook her head, signalling no… "Looks like he could do with a chat"

I smiled at her weakly and thanked her, making my way over to Heath, sitting down opposite him...

"Bianca was pregnant" he informed me

"Was?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as he looked up at me

"She lost it at 3 months, and it's taken her this long to tell me" he replied

"I'm sorry, Heath" I sighed "if it's any consolation, she wanted to tell you"

"What?" he inquired "you knew?!"

"She told me a few days ago" I admitted

"And you didn't tell me?" he questioned

"It wasn't my place to" I replied "I couldn't go and tell her secret, could I? No matter how much I wanted to"

He sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face… "I just wish I could've been there for her"

"Well now you can be" I informed him "she's still grieving and she needs you by her side to tell her everything's okay when she feels as though her world is caving in"

"Ric?" he asked

"Yeah?" I questioned, sniffing back the tears that threatened to fall

"Nothing" he replied "thank you"

"You're welcome" I stated, smiling at him warmly as he kissed my cheek before leaving

I made my way home later that afternoon, Irene having let me go early because the diner was quiet. Taking the post from the letterbox at the bottom of the drive, I made my way up to the house, flicking through it as I went…

"Hey" Brax greeted me as I walked into the house

"Hi" I mirrored, stopping as I saw an official looking letter addressed to me

"Is that what I think it is?" he inquired

"I think so" I informed him, opening the envelope, pulling out the letter inside "yeah, it is"

"When is it?" he asked

"It starts two weeks from today" I replied

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we both continued to read the letter…

"How was your day?" I inquired a few minutes later, placing the letter down on the side

"Good, apart from walking in on a Heath and Bianca argument this morning" he admitted

"Where are they now?" I questioned

"Gone for a walk" he replied "she told me…"

"Told you what?" I asked, making my way into the kitchen

"What you know which is what sorted things out between the two of you" he informed me

"I couldn't tell you" I sighed

"I know, it wasn't your secret to tell" he replied

"I just feel so sorry for her" I admitted "I mean, you and me had each other, but Bianca, she had no one"

"She has Heath now and that's what matters" he stated

"Yeah" I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist "I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored, capturing my lips in his

**So Heath now knows about Bianca's miscarriage and so does Brax, and now understands what brought she and Ricky closer all of a sudden, and the court date for the start of Adam's trial has come through. What now?**


	20. Chapter 20

RICKY'S POV:

Day one of Adam's trial had arrived, and during the time from when I'd received the letter informing me of the start date, Brax and Heath to had received letters, informing them of the start date and telling them that they'd be required to give evidence against him. Checking my appearance in the full-length mirror of mine and Brax's bedroom, I smiled at him through the mirror as he walked out of the en-suite bathroom…

"Okay?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Can you zip me up please?"

He walked over to me, my heart almost stopping as his bare chest pressed against my back. Zipping me up, his arms ran down my back and around my waist, pulling my back flush against his front…

"Brax" I whispered

"What?" he questioned

"We need to focus" I informed him, turning my head so I could kiss his cheek

"You look beautiful" he admitted

I smiled at him warmly and pulled away from him, deciding to re-do my hair as he dressed himself…

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky, myself, Heath and Bianca arrived at the court house and made our way inside and to where we needed to be, our solicitor waiting for us…

"Morning" he greeted us as he walked over to us "shall we go to the conference room? Go over our plan of action one more time?"

"Do we really need to? We tell the truth. Tell the jury what a scumbag Adam is" Heath replied

"Heath" I sighed "no dramatics today, please"

"Fine" he stated "let's go then"

Entwining my hand with Ricky's again, we followed our solicitor to the conference room…

RICKY'S POV:

"_Miss. Sharpe_" I snapped out of my trance and looked at my solicitor… "Sorry?"

"Are you okay?" he questioned

"Just nervous, I guess" I admitted

"You'll be fine" he assured me "now, you know what you're doing, right?"

"Like Heath said, tell the court and the jury what a scumbag my brother is" I replied

"Something like that" he chuckled as he turned to Heath "now, Mr. Braxton…"

"You okay?" Brax inquired as our solicitor started to talk

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling at him warmly…

"I call to the stand, Miss. Erica Sharpe" the judge announced to the court

I was led into the courtroom and to the stand, my solicitor standing…

"Miss. Sharpe, please can you describe to the court your brother's demeanour?" he asked

I glanced at Adam who sat in the dock opposite me and swallowed… "When our parents started to work away more, his attitude changed. He thought he could do as and what he liked when he liked, and when I confronted him on it, that's when the drama really started"

"Can you elaborate please, Miss. Sharpe?" he questioned

"We rowed a lot" I admitted "and he lashed out, physically and verbally"

"Your own brother assaulted you?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"A verbal answer is needed for the jury, Miss. Sharpe" the judge informed me

"Yes, yes he did" I replied "I was trying to help him, trying to avoid him getting into so much trouble, but as I continued to try and help him, the abuse got worse"

"Did you confront him about getting your partner involved?" my solicitor questioned

"Brax, I mean, Mr. Braxton, wasn't my partner at the time so no" I informed the court "but it upset me to see such a good man be led astray"

BRAX'S POV:

"Mr. Braxton, can you tell the court why you felt such a loyalty to Mr. Sharpe?" my solicitor inquired

"He was my mate, or so I thought" I informed him and the court "I like to be loyal to people"

"When did you see the real Mr. Sharpe?" he questioned

"I saw glimpses of him during jobs" I replied "but when he hurt someone and put them in a coma, he threatened my Mum's safety if I told anyone. That's when I knew I had to get out, but I couldn't"

"So you continued to work for him, is that correct?" our solicitor inquired

"Yes it is" I informed him

"What made you tell him you wanted to stop working for him?" he questioned

"Being given the chance to be with the woman I love" I admitted "to start a new and better life. I knew I had to get out"

"And what happened then? I guess he didn't take it very well?" he asked

"No he didn't. He attacked me" I informed the court "and threatened the safety of my family and his own sister"

"So what happened then? Did you continue to work for him?" he questioned

"No" I replied "my intention when I finished school was to leave where I used to live, but after Mr. Sharpe attacked me, we decided to get out as soon as we could"

"And when you say we you mean…?" he asked

"Myself, my brothers Heath and Casey, and Ricky, Mr. Sharpe's sister" I informed him

"Mr. Sharpe mustn't have taken the news that you'd taken his little sister away from him very well?" he inquired

"He had my brother beaten up" I admitted "he was a thorn in our sides. We couldn't get rid of him"

"And what made you contact the police?" he asked

"When I told Ricky, Miss. Sharpe about him attacking someone and putting them in a coma, I knew she was right when she said that he had to be stopped" I admitted

RICKY'S POV:

I felt my body being put down gently. Opening my eyes, I saw Brax above me, pulling the bedsheets over my body…

"Hey, sleeping beauty" he greeted me

"Hey" I mirrored "did I fall asleep?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I don't blame you. The movie was crap. Remind me to never let Heath pick a film we watch ever again"

"Okay" I replied, chuckling lightly "are you coming to bed too?"

"Soon" he informed me "I've got to do the books for the restaurant"

"Brax… I think we should talk" I admitted, sitting up in the bed

"What about?" he questioned

"Today" I informed him "how it made us both feel. We can't bottle it up because in the long run it won't be good for us"

"Get you being all wise and sensible" he chuckled "we will, tomorrow, I promise"

"I'll hold you to it" I assured him, smiling warmly at him as he moved to the bed again

"Get some sleep" he stated, kissing me softly

"Okay" I sighed contentedly, snuggling down under the covers

**So the trial has begun – will Adam be locked away, or is the nightmare for the Braxton's only just beginning?**


	21. Chapter 21

RICKY'S POV:

Brax, Bianca and I sat in the stands, listening to Heath give his evidence. I glanced at Brax and could see him tensing up as he recalled the day he was beaten up by one of Adam's associates. Running my thumb across his knuckle as I continued to watch him, he glanced at me, smiling at me weakly…

BRAX'S POV:

"Mr. Braxton, why do you think Mr. Sharpe had one of his associates attack you?" our solicitor asked Heath

"Same reason as when he attacked my brother" he replied "to try to scare us. He's a dog and deserves to be locked up"

"Mr. Braxton, I will not tell you to calm down again" the judge warned him

Heath nodded his head in understanding and exhaled a breath…

"Did Mr. Sharpe ever try to get you involved in the deals like he did with your brother?" our solicitor questioned

"My brother was always the chosen one with him. He didn't like me and didn't trust me, so I wasn't on his radar" he informed him

"And how did that make you feel?" he inquired

"Relieved, but also scared and worried for my brother" he admitted "none of us knew what he was getting into, even my brother himself"

"Why didn't you go to the police sooner then?" he asked

"Because I knew he wouldn't give up until he found out who it was that ratted him out, and then my family would have been in even more danger. I couldn't let that happen" Heath informed him

RICKY'S POV:

"Ricky" Casey proclaimed as he hurried into the house, Brax following him

"Hey, bud" I greeted him

"I drew something for you" he informed me

I smiled warmly as Brax handed him his bag and he rooted around in it, pulling out a piece of paper…

"Thank you" I replied, taking the paper from him "what's this meant to be, mate?"

"You, me, Heath, Brax and Auntie Anca" he informed me

I bent down to his level and cupped his chin… "If you keep drawing and painting beautiful pictures like this, we're not gonna have anywhere left to put them"

"Do you not like it when I draw and paint for you?" he inquired

"No, I love it, Case" I assured him, smiling at him warmly "but we're running out of room"

"Oh…" he stated

"I'm sure we'll find somewhere to put them" Brax informed him "now why don't you go and wash your hands for dinner?"

"Okay" he replied, making his way into the bathroom

I sighed heavily and turned to the fridge, finding a space to put Casey's picture…

"What's going on?" Brax asked

"Everything's just getting on top of me" I admitted "the trial, not knowing the outcome, I don't know how much more I can handle, Brax…"

"Hey, hey, come here" he proclaimed, pulling me into him as the tears that had been threatening to fall started to spill out

"Ricky, what's wrong?" Casey's voice questioned a couple of minutes later

"Nothing, bud" I replied "I'm just a bit upset about something but nothing to worry about. Now what would you like for dinner?"

"Pizza" he informed me

"Pizza it is" I proclaimed, pulling away from Brax, wiping at my eyes

**Oh dear, so Ricky's starting to crack under the pressure of everything that's going on in her life. What'll happen between her and Brax?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Casey's book extract is from "Hello, Mr Twiddle", one of my favourite children's stories…**

RICKY'S POV:

"Come on, Case, just a couple more lines" I stated

"But I'm tired…" he whined

"Case, you've gotta do this reading for school" I informed him "just two more lines, that's it"

He looked at me and I smiled at him reassuringly, his eyes moving back to the book on the kitchen table in front of us… "And, clapping his hat on his head upside down, he hurried off to tell everybody…"

"Everyone" I replied, running my hand over his shoulder

"Everyone the story of how the cow had found his hat and worn it home" he continued

"Great job" I proclaimed, pulling him onto my knee, shutting the book in the process

"I'm sorry I got something wrong" he whispered

"It's fine" I informed him "now why don't you get your pyjamas on and you can watch a bit of TV until Brax gets home"

"I can?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes. Smiling at me widely, he kissed my cheek and clambered down from my knee, hurrying into his bedroom. After writing in his reading journal for school and placing it back into his school bag, I began to tidy away the dinner things that I'd left on the side, the front door opening, Brax throwing his keys down, flopping down onto the sofa…

"You're not supposed to be home yet…" I sighed

"Nice to see you too" he chuckled

"You know I don't mean it like that" I informed him "I just told Case he could watch TV until you got home"

"Oh…" he replied "well I can always go back out?"

"No, no" I stated "I would like you to come over here and give me a kiss though"

He smiled at me warmly and stood up, making his way over to me, pressing his lips against mine…

"Am I still allowed to watch TV?" Casey questioned as he walked back into the room, seeing Brax had arrived home from work early

"Yeah" I informed him "until the big hand gets to 9"

"Okay" he replied, sitting down on the sofa

Brax kissed me softly once again and walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Casey. Watching them for a little while longer, I finished off the washing up and moved to the fridge, opening a beer for myself and one for Brax…

"What have you had him doing all day?" he asked as he motioned to a sleeping Casey

"We've been busy" I informed him "we've cleaned, we've done his schoolwork and we organised dinner"

"Well you've worn him out" he replied "so I'm gonna put him to bed"

"Okay" I stated

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky and I were about to watch a film when a knock at the front door sounded. Setting the popcorn down on the coffee table, she made her way past me and to the door to answer it, both of us turning to each other as I turned to see who it was…

"Mum, what're you doing here?" I questioned

**Another shocker – what's Cheryl doing in Summer Bay?**


	23. Chapter 23

BRAX'S POV:

"_Mum, what're you doing here?"_

"Are you not going to invite your mother in?" she asked, completely ignoring my question

"When you tell me what you're doing here, yeah" I informed her, standing up and moving to the front door

"Her brother's been in touch, told me where you were" she replied "now can I come in?"

I glanced at Ricky… "No, no you can't"

"What?" she inquired

"I said no" I informed her "you can't just turn up here after more than a year of no contact whatsoever and expect everything to be hunky dory"

"I don't expect that" she admitted "I just want to see my boys"

"Well you've seen me, Casey's asleep, and Heath's at the movies" I replied

"Can I see them tomorrow then?" she questioned

"Maybe. But I think it'd be best if you and I met up first and had a chat, don't you?" I suggested

She stayed silent for a minute or two and then nodded her head, signalling yes… "Where shall we meet?"

"The diner" I informed her "it's a ten-minute walk from here"

"I'll find it" she assured me

I nodded my head… "I'll see you then"

"See you then" she mirrored

Ricky shut the door on her as she turned and walked away and turned to me… "Brax?"

"I just need some time on my own" I admitted, making my way into our bedroom

RICKY'S POV:

A little while later after checking in on Casey, seeing he was fast asleep, I shut his door and walked to mine and Brax's bedroom, shutting the door behind me…

"Hey" I greeted him, breaking the silence

"Hey" he mirrored

"How you doing?" I questioned

"For the first time in a long time, my head's a mess" he admitted "her being back, it's thrown me"

I sighed and sat down on the end of the bed next to him, resting my head on his arm… "What do you think she's doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders… "I guess I'll find out tomorrow"

"Do you want me to be with you when you talk to her?" I inquired

"You've got enough on your plate without my Mum adding to your dramas" he replied

"But I love you, so if you want me to be there, I will be" I informed him

He turned his head to me and smiled at me warmly, leaning forwards to gently capture my lips with his… "You have no idea how much I love you, do you?"

"At this moment in time or in general?" I questioned

"At this moment in time" he replied

"I'm getting the picture" I admitted, pursing my lips together as I watched his eyes darken "Brax…"

Cupping my cheek with his hand, he pressed his lips to mine again, gently moving us further up the bed till my head was resting against the pillows, his body on top of mine…

BRAX'S POV:

I pushed the hair out of Ricky's face as I pushed myself into her, her hands sliding up from my lower back to my shoulder blades. Kissing her softly, I moved my hands down her body, her back arching as I allowed my hands to run over her bare chest and to her waist, lifting her legs higher, sliding deeper into her. We watched each other intently, our eyes never leaving each other's, a smile appearing on my face as I felt one of her hands come up to wrap around my neck, her fingers running through my hair…

"I love you" I breathed against her lips as I felt my orgasm drawing closer

"I love you too" she mirrored, her movements to meet my hips stopping, the fingers that were running through my hair pressing hard against my scalp, her eyes squeezing shut as her orgasm ran through her

Watching her come was the undoing of me and I let my body collapse against hers, my lips pressing soft kisses to her bare flesh…

**Think Brax and Ricky both needed a bit of comfort what with everything that's going on in their lives right now, don't you? And what's Cheryl doing back in the picture? More drama on the way…**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm treating you all to another chapter, how kind am I? How will Brax and Cheryl's meeting go? **

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way to the diner that morning, surprised to find Mum already sat there. Moving over to the table she'd acquired, I sat down opposite her... "Sorry, I didn't know you'd be here already"

She smiled at me warmly… "I ordered you a coffee"

"Thanks" I replied, thanking Irene who brought it over

"You're welcome, darl" she stated, smiling at me warmly before walking away

"This place seems quite tight-knit?" Mum inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah it is" I replied, taking a sip of my coffee "everyone knows everyone; it's nice"

"What happened to the Darryl Braxton who kept himself to himself?" she asked

"He changed when he moved here and started living his own life" I informed her "let's cut to the chase, okay? Why are you here, Mum?"

"When you, Heath and Casey left, I realised why you'd gone and realised I needed to get my life straight" she admitted "so I've stopped gambling and am going to help groups. I'm getting my life back on track"

"Why didn't you get in touch sooner?" I questioned

"I didn't think I had the right to" she informed me

"Sorry to interrupt, darl, but can I get you two anything to eat?" Irene inquired

"I'll have the breakfast omelette please, Irene" I informed her "Mum?"

"Nothing for me, thanks" she replied

Irene nodded and jotted down my order, making her way back to the kitchen…

"You could've had something. I don't mind paying" I admitted

"You've paid for enough for me" she replied "coffee's fine"

I smiled at her warmly… "So when do you want to see Heath and Casey?"

"I can see them?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in shock

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "But don't get your hopes up for it all to be hunky dory"

She nodded her head in understanding… "When can I see them?"

"Casey's at school until 3:30pm" I informed her "and Heath will be home from work by 4:00pm, so why don't you come over to the house sometime after that?"

"I'll be there" she assured me

Smiling at her warmly, I took another sip of my coffee, thanking Irene as she brought my breakfast omelette over…

RICKY'S POV:

"Wow" I sighed as Brax filled me in on his breakfast meeting with Cheryl

"I know" he replied "I can't believe she's finally getting help"

"Neither can I" I admitted "are you sure letting her see the boys so soon is a good idea though?"

"Do you not think it is?" he questioned

"It's not that" I replied "it's just…"

"Just what?" he asked

"Casey never mentions her so I'm not sure how he's going to react. What if this sets him back, Brax?" I inquired

"Do you think I should cancel?" he questioned

"No, you can't do that to her now" I replied "we'll just have to wait and see what happens"

"What do you mean?" he inquired

"I've just got a feeling" I admitted

"That something bad will happen?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes, making my way to the front door as a knock sounded, opening it to the postman… "Thank you"

"You're welcome, have a nice day" he replied

Taking the post from him, I shut the door and began to flick through it… "Our letters from court are here"

"When's the sentencing?" Brax asked

"Next Monday" I informed him

He moved over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist… "Stop worrying"

"I don't know why I am though" I admitted "I shouldn't worry or care because of the things he's done, but I can't help it"

"It's because he's your brother, your flesh and blood. Of course you're gonna be worried" he replied

I smiled at him weakly and went back to reading the letter… "What if he gets off? What do we do then?"

"We cross that bridge when we come to it" he informed me

**So, Brax has agreed to let Cheryl see Casey and Heath, is that such a good idea? And what will happen? And Adam's sentencing date has arrived; will he be let off as Ricky fears?**


	25. Chapter 25

RICKY'S POV:

Casey and I sat at the table, him busy with his homework and me helping when he needed it. Glancing up at Brax, I saw he kept looking at the clock as 4pm drew closer, Heath walking through the door a couple of minutes later…

"We got any food in? I'm starving" he proclaimed

"There's some pasta in the fridge" I informed him

"Grand" he replied, dumping his bag and making his way to the fridge

"You okay, Case?" I questioned

He looked up at me and nodded his head, signalling yes. Stroking my hand through his hair, I moved over to Brax, wrapping my arms around his waist… "What're you thinking?"

"She's not gonna show, I know it" he sighed

"Who's not gonna show?" Heath questioned

I bit my lip as Brax turned around to face Heath and I…

"What's going on?" Heath asked

"Mum came by last night" Brax admitted "and I met up with her this morning and she's meant to be popping in anytime now"

"What? And you didn't think to tell me?" he inquired

"I didn't wanna get your hopes up" Brax informed him

"Get my hopes up? That woman made our lives a living hell, Brax" he proclaimed

"Guys, why don't you go outside, eh?" I suggested, motioning to Casey who'd looked up from his homework

"Heath?" Brax questioned

Heath sighed and followed Brax into the back garden and I made my way back to Casey…

"Why are they shouting at each other?" he asked

"Nothing for you to worry about" I assured him "now come on, you're almost done"

BRAX'S POV:

"Why did you invite her then?" Heath asked

"Because she's changed" I informed him

"How can you, of all people, say that?" he questioned

"She's going to help groups and she's stopped gambling" I replied

"You're an idiot to believe her" he scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief

"Shouldn't we give everyone the benefit of the doubt?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Have you forgotten everything she did? She was out every night at the pokies and you were forced to become a Dad to your brother. That's what she made you do. And you can forgive and forget just like that?" he questioned "that's you, but I can't"

"Heath" I sighed as he stood up from the table and walked to the gate to leave the garden

"I won't be here and I won't be forgiving her" he informed me, opening the gate and walking out

RICKY'S POV:

Brax made his way back inside and threw Heath's now empty bowl of pasta into the sink and leant against the worktop, staring out of the window into the garden…

"Case, can you go and get changed out of your uniform and put it into mine and Brax's wash basket please?" I asked him

He nodded his head, signalling yes and walked in the direction of the bedrooms. Shutting his book and putting his pen in his pencil case, I stood up and walked over to Brax…

"I guess it didn't go very well?" I questioned

"You can say that again" he replied "Heath thinks I've forgiven and forgotten everything that she did but I haven't. I'm giving her a second chance. Everyone deserves that, right?"

"Most people, yeah" I stated

"But looks like she's blown it" he sighed

"Why do you say that?" I questioned

"It's gone 4pm and she's not here" he replied

"Did you give her an exact time?" I inquired

He shook his head, signalling no…

"Well then. How about a cup of tea?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes, smiling at me warmly…

BRAX'S POV:

It was now 7pm and there was still no sign of Mum. Ricky walked out of Casey's room after putting him to bed and sat down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder…

"I'm sorry" she sighed, entwining her hand with mine

"So am I" I replied

A knock at the door sounded and I stood up, making my way to it…

"Give me a chance to explain, please" Mum begged as I opened the door to her

"Fine" I stated, motioning for her to come in

"I'll make us a drink" Ricky informed me, making her way into the kitchen

"So?" I questioned as I took my seat on the sofa once again

"I'd gone back to the house to get the presents I had for you, Heath and Casey, and a loan shark showed up" she informed me "he wanted $500"

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "What happened then?"

"They started to take things like the TV and the microwave" she admitted

"So what did you do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her as Ricky walked back into the living room

"I told them I'd be able to get their money within the hour" she informed me

"What? How?" I questioned as Ricky sat back down next to me. Looking at Mum again, I shook my head in disbelief… "You went to the pokies, didn't you?"

"I had to, Darryl, I had no other choice" she replied

"Of course you did" I proclaimed "you could've asked me for help, you could've rang me. You could've done something but no, you took the easy way out as you always do"

"Darryl, please" she begged

"No, I'm not falling for it anymore. I'd like you to leave please" I informed her

"Ricky…" she whispered

"I'm sorry, Cheryl" she replied

"Just know that I'm so, so sorry" she informed me as she stood up and left the house

**So Cheryl gambled. Any surprise there? What does this mean for Brax, Heath and Casey now then? And what about Ricky?**


	26. Chapter 26

RICKY'S POV:

As soon as Cheryl had left, Brax had disappeared into our bedroom. I didn't know what to do for the best as I left him to calm down and think things through. After watching some mindless television for a while, I glanced at the time, seeing it was 10pm. Reaching for the blanket on the back of the sofa, I wrapped it around me and snuggled down on the sofa…

BRAX'S POV:

After coming into mine and Ricky's room after my argument with Mum, I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up, it was 11:30pm. Seeing Ricky wasn't asleep in bed like I thought she'd be, I climbed off the bed and walked into the living room, sighing heavily as I saw her asleep on the sofa…

"Ric…" I whispered as I walked over to the sofa, crouching down in front of her

"Hey" she greeted me

"Hey, yourself" I mirrored "what're you doing out here?"

"I didn't know what to do for the best or how you were feeling so I decided to sleep out here, but I hope you're here to take me to bed because this sofa wasn't made for sleeping on" she admitted

I chuckled and nodded my head, signalling yes, holding my hand out to her… "Come on"

RICKY'S POV:

After changing into one of Brax's shirts I climbed into bed beside him and switched the bedside light off, snuggling into his embrace… "Do you wanna talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" he questioned

"Your Mum, how you're feeling about the fact she gambled, how you're feeling in general" I replied

"I'm angry at her, I'm angry she gambled and I'm angry in general, but apart from that everything's hunky dory" he informed me

I sighed and slapped his chest playfully… "Honestly, Brax"

"Okay" he replied "I've been thinking…"

"Are you sure that's safe?" I questioned

"You were saying what about being honest?" he inquired

"Sorry" I chuckled "go ahead…"

"What would you say if I said I wanted to apply for legal guardianship of Casey?" he asked

"You what?" I inquired, sitting up to look at him

"Heath's right, Mum's not gonna change and Casey needs a family. That family could be me, you, Heath and Bianca" he replied

"Brax, it's a huge thing" I sighed

"I know it is, and we don't have to make any decisions right now but this is something I want, Ricky" he informed me "I want Casey to be able to have family he can rely on and go to when he needs them. I've been more of a Dad to him than ours ever was, and as for Mum, well, you've been more of a Mum to him than ours ever was too, so I want you to be his in writing. Sleep on it, but I'm hoping you'll say yes"

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and leant forwards, pressing my lips against his… "Yes"

"What?" he inquired

"Yes, yes let's apply for legal guardianship" I informed him

"Are you sure?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes, a warm smile on my face… "You know how much I love being Casey's Mum, so to be it in writing; it'd be one of the best things ever, but, Brax…"

"I still want us to try to have our own baby" he informed me

"You do?" I inquired

"Yeah" he replied "to have a baby we'd call our own, me being a Dad, you being a Mum, it's all I've ever wanted"

I leant forwards again and kissed him passionately… "You have no idea how much I love you"

"You have no idea how much I love you" he mirrored, capturing his lips in mine again


	27. Chapter 27

RICKY'S POV:

"Did he get into school okay?" I asked Brax as he walked in the door after dropping Casey off at school

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I picked these up on the way back"

I took the forms he held out to me and looked at them… "Moving a bit quick, aren't you?"

"No time like the present" he replied "and I've been on the phone to the solicitor, and we need to get moving if we're going to build a strong enough case to win"

"Brax, don't you think we should just slow down?" I suggested, licking my suddenly dry lips

"Are you not up for this anymore?" he inquired

"No, I am" I replied "but we're still pretty much kids ourselves. We need to slow down and think things through"

"I've done all the thinking I need to do" he informed me "I'm applying for legal guardianship of Casey, with or without you"

"Brax…" I sighed as he took the forms from me and made his way to the front door

"I've gotta go to work" he replied, grabbing his keys from the table, not looking back as he shut the door behind him

BRAX'S POV:

I'd been left in charge of the restaurant and had just finished serving a customer when I saw Ricky make her way in and over to the bar…

"I'm busy" I informed her before she had chance to speak

"Fine, then I'll wait" she replied, taking a seat at the end of the bar "do I not get a drink?"

"What would you like?" I questioned

"Orange juice please" she informed me

Setting it down in front of her a couple of minutes later, I made my way into the kitchen…

RICKY'S POV:

An hour later Brax walked over to the table I'd acquired having ordered myself some lunch and picked up a slice of remaining pizza…

"I'm sorry about this morning" I admitted

"Casey needs a family, Ric" he sighed

"I know, and that's why we're going to give him one" I informed him "I'm sorry about my doubts this morning, but I'm just scared. I don't wanna screw this up"

"You're fantastic with him. What makes you think you'll screw it up?" he asked

"I've been playing his Mum, but if we win this case, I'll actually be his Mum, it's a scary concept to get my head around, Brax. I don't get how you're not freaking out" I admitted

"You think I'm not freaking out?" he inquired "Ricky, I'm freaking out big time"

"Then you've got a good way of hiding it" I replied

He smiled at me weakly… "I'm sorry for pushing all of this on you. I know how worried you are about Monday, so how about we wait until after all that's done with to start another legal battle?"

"You sure?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"Thank you" I sighed "I better be going to work, but I'll see you at home with your favourite waiting on the table, okay?"

"Sounds perfect" he replied

Smiling at him warmly, I stood up and pulled my bag over my shoulder, leaning down to kiss him softly before leaving the restaurant…


	28. Chapter 28

RICKY'S POV:

As I'd promised, Brax's favourite meal of spaghetti and meatballs was waiting on the table when he got in from work…

"You have no idea how happy I am to be home" he admitted, stifling a yawn as he made his way into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table

"Busy day?" I questioned

"I was only meant to be in charge for a couple of hours, but that turned into an all afternoon thing" he sighed

I smiled at him warmly and placed a beer in front of him… "Well you'll be pleased to know, we've got the place to ourselves"

"How did you swing that?" he inquired

"Bribed Heath and Bianca with some money, and they've taken Case with them" I informed him

He reciprocated my warm smile and leant up, pressing his lips against mine… "This looks amazing"

"Dig in" I replied

Sitting down opposite him, I began to tuck into my meal too, both of us flopping down on the sofa, a bowl of ice cream to share between us fifteen minutes later…

"Oi, stop taking huge spoonfuls" I proclaimed

He smirked at me and held out his spoonful to me. Opening my mouth, he directed his scoop into my mouth and I smiled at him warmly… "This is nice"

"Yeah it is" he admitted

"Fancy an early night?" I questioned

"Erica Sharpe…" he proclaimed

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "I was going to suggest a film in bed"

"Burst my bubble why don't you" he replied

"Come on, you sook" I chuckled, standing up, holding my hand out to him

Taking my hand willingly, I pulled him to his feet, gasping as he pulled me flush into his body, one arm staying wrapped around my waist as he brought a hand up to cup my cheek, pressing his lips against mine passionately…

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky and I laid in bed afterwards, her snuggled into me, her head resting on my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around her, one hand stroking through her hair… "You're quiet"

"Thinking" she admitted

"About Monday?" I questioned

"That, and the guardianship" she informed me

"Everything will be fine" I assured her, kissing her forehead

"I hope you're right" she sighed, wrapping her arms tighter around my waist "I don't even wanna think about what'll happen if Adam manages to get off"

"It won't come to that" I replied

"What the hell was that?" Ricky inquired as a loud bang sounded from the living room, both of us sitting up abruptly

"Stay here" I informed her, climbing out of bed, pulling my t-shirt onto my bare chest

"Brax, be careful" she begged

Grabbing the baseball bat from behind the door, I opened it as quietly as I could and made my way out of the bedroom and down the hallway; I walked down into the living room, sighing heavily as I saw Mum cowered in the corner…

"Mum…" I spoke, her head lifting in response

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I didn't know where else to go"

"What's going on?" I inquired

"The loan shark" she informed me "he's threatening me, telling me I haven't paid him all the money I owe him and I have. He's been to the house and he's smashed everything up. I'm scared in my own home, Darryl"

"Brax…" Ricky spoke before I had chance to reply

"I thought I told you to stay in the bedroom?" I questioned

"I heard you say Mum" she informed me "what's going on?"

"Mum's staying here tonight" I informed her "can you go and get some spare bedding?"

"What's going on?" she questioned again

"I'll tell you in a minute. Bedding, yeah?" I inquired

She glanced between me and Mum and nodded her head, signalling yes, making her way to the airing cupboard at the bottom of the hallway…

RICKY'S POV:

After setting up Cheryl's bed on the sofa, Heath, Bianca and Casey arriving back in the process, Brax and I made our way to bed, him sighing heavily as he shut the door behind us…

"Are you gonna tell me why she's sleeping on our couch then?" I inquired

"The loan shark's threatening her" he informed me as he climbed back into bed

"If we let her stay more than one night, we're gonna end up pushing Heath away" I admitted

"I know" he sighed "but what am I meant to do, Ric? She's my Mum"

"Don't worry about it now, we'll sort something in the morning" I assured him "but for now, let's get some sleep"

Kissing him gently, I turned to my side of the bed and switched the light off, snuggling down into his embrace once again…

**So Cheryl's back on the scene because of the loan shark, how long will she be around this time? And what will happen at Adam's sentencing?**


	29. Chapter 29

RICKY'S POV:

The next morning, Brax, Casey and I made our way into the kitchen, finding Cheryl busy making breakfast…

"Morning" she greeted us "take a seat. It's almost ready. What shall I do about Heath and Bianca?"

"Leave them" Brax informed her "you didn't have to go to all this trouble, Mum"

"Yeah I did" she replied, setting our plates down in front of us "and for my little guy…"

Brax and I exchanged a glance and I rubbed my forehead nervously…

"What?" Cheryl inquired

"Casey doesn't like eggs" I informed her

"I can make him something else?" she suggested "what does he like?"

"His favourite cereal's in that cupboard" I replied "but I'll sort it. He only likes it a certain way"

"I'm sure I can make my son a bowl of cereal" she admitted

"Cheryl, please" I begged, smiling at her warmly

"Fine" she sighed "do you mind if I get in the shower?"

Brax shook his head, signalling no… "Third door on the left"

Moving over to the worktop, I pulled Casey's bowl from the cupboard and poured his cereal into it, grabbing the milk from the fridge, setting it down in front of him a minute later, removing the plate of beans and scrambled egg on toast in the process, sharing it between Brax and I…

BRAX'S POV:

"Mum, we need to talk" I informed her as I walked back into the living room after getting dressed

"I know what you're gonna say" she admitted "which is why I've arranged to stay at a mate's"

"You understand why you have to go, don't you?" I questioned

"Not really but it's okay" she replied

"Mum, sit down" I sighed, moving to the chair

She did as I asked and sat down on the sofa…

"For over a year it's just been me, Ricky, Heath and Casey. When we were in Mangrove River you did some pretty unforgivable things, and Heath's having a hard time processing it all" I explained "we need to think of what's best for him. He's my brother"

"And what about me? I'm your Mum?" she inquired

"Don't, Mum" I begged

"Darryl, I'm in real trouble and I don't know what I'm going to do" she admitted

"You're going to have to find a way to sort it out yourself" I informed her

"Fine" she scoffed, standing up and grabbing her handbag "thanks for the sofa"

"Mum…" I sighed as she moved to the door

"What? Gonna ask me to stay?" she questioned

I bowed my head and jumped as the door slammed shut behind her a couple of minutes later…

RICKY'S POV:

After getting Casey dressed I left him playing in his bedroom and made my way out to the living room as I heard the front door slam shut, finding Brax sat in the chair, his head buried into his hands…

"What happened?" I asked, perching myself on the edge of the chair, rubbing my hand up and down his back soothingly

"I told her she couldn't stay, that we had to put Heath first, and she stormed out" he informed me

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and wrapped my arms around him tightly, moving myself so I was perched on his lap… "She'll come around once she's had time to cool off"

"You think?" he asked

"No, but we can hope, right?" I inquired

"I don't know" he admitted "all she seems to do is cause trouble even when she's trying to get herself on the straight and narrow. I don't want that kind of influence around Heath and Casey"

"What're you saying then?" I questioned

"It means that if she shows up again, I won't be helping her. I'm cutting her off" he informed me

"Are you sure? This is a big thing, Brax" I asked

He pursed his lips together and nodded his head, signalling yes… "I have to put us, our family first"

I smiled at him warmly as he looked up at me and pressed his lips against mine…

**So Brax has made the huge decision to cut Cheryl off – has he made the right choice? And will he be able to continue through with his promise if she shows up again?**


	30. Chapter 30

RICKY'S POV:

The day of Adam's sentencing had arrived, and I was petrified, as I knew Brax was too, even if he didn't show it. He, myself, Heath and Bianca made our way to the stands as the sentencing was called to session, Adam being led to the dock by a prison guard…

"Adam James Sharpe, please stand" the judge stated

Adam stood and glanced over at me before turning to face the judge…

"Foreman of the jury, please stand" the judge spoke again… "On the counts of drug use and intent to supply, sex trafficking, physical abuse and GBH, how do you find the defendant? Guilty or not guilty?"

"On all counts, guilty" the foreman informed the jury

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, relieved, Brax's hand squeezing mine…

BRAX'S POV:

"20 years, the dog got 20 years" Heath proclaimed, rubbing his hands together gleefully as we made our way back into the house, heading to the fridge, handing the three of us a beer each

"No thanks" Ricky replied, setting her beer down on the side

"What's going on? We're celebrating, aren't we?" he inquired

"You lot may be, but as much as that man was a dog, he was still my brother" she informed him, hurrying into the bedroom, the door slamming shut behind her

"I thought she'd be happy?" Heath questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"So did I" I admitted, setting my beer down next to hers "I'll go and see if she's okay"

"Tell her I'm sorry, yeah?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes, patting his shoulder before making my way through to our bedroom…

RICKY'S POV:

"_Ric, can I come in?"_

"Yeah" I replied. Sitting up from where I'd been laying on our bed, he walked into the room and shut the door behind him…

"What's going on?" he questioned

"I don't know" I admitted, sighing heavily "I should be happy that he's out of our lives"

"But you're not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I am, but I just feel guilty about my part in it" I informed him "I think…"

"You're bound to feel a bit strange about it all" he replied "but you shouldn't feel guilty. We did the right thing"

"I know" I sighed "but…"

"But what?" he inquired

"I just always thought he'd change. Get a proper job and become a good person" I admitted

Brax smiled at me weakly and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him… "What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"Do you wanna go back out there and have a beer with us or shall we stay in here?" he asked

"You don't have to stay in here with me" I informed him "go and celebrate. I know you hated him"

"I didn't hate him. I was angry with him and I still am" he explained "but I never hated him"

"You seemed to hate him when you found out what he did to me?" I inquired

"Okay, maybe I did a little bit. But mostly I was angry at him" he replied

"Go on, go and have a beer with your brother and B" I stated, smiling at him warmly

"Nope" he informed me "I'd much rather be in here with you"

"And why's that?" I questioned

"Because then I can do this" he replied, pressing his lips against mine softly

"What're you doing, Braxton?" I inquired

"We need to get practising, don't we?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me "and we did say we'd start trying after Adam's sentencing, and now it's all done and dusted, I thought now would be the perfect time…"

I moaned softly as his lips brushed over mine as he moved closer to me… "Brax…"

"We don't have to if you don't want to" he informed me

"It's not that. I just feel uncomfortable when Heath and B are just outside" I admitted

"That can be fixed" he replied, climbing off the bed and making his way to the door

"What're you doing?" I questioned

"Getting rid of them" he informed me, making his way out of the room

BRAX'S POV:

"Alright, bro, how is she?" Heath asked as I walked back into the kitchen

"Not too good" I admitted "she's really upset"

"Maybe we should take a walk? Let her calm down?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't wanna kick you out but would you?" I inquired

"Course" he replied "you have told her I'm sorry, haven't you?"

"Yeah, and she's okay. She's just having a hard time taking everything in" I explained

"Come on, Heath, let's go" Bianca stated, smiling at me warmly

"Thanks, you guys" I replied

RICKY'S POV:

Brax made his way back into the bedroom a few minutes later, a smile on his face…

"How did you manage that?" I questioned

"May or may not have told a white lie about you being upset" he informed me

"Brax!" I proclaimed

"What? It worked, didn't it? We've got a free house" he replied

"I feel terrible that you've kicked them out under the pretence that I'm sad" I admitted

"I can make you feel better?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Smooth" I chuckled, shaking my head at him

"It's working, isn't it?" he inquired

"Nope" I replied

"Yes it is" he informed me as he walked over to the bed, moving over to me

"Nope, not in the slightest" I stated, pursing my lips together to contain the moan that threatened to escape as his lips caressed the sweet spot on my neck

"You've never been able to resist me, Ricky Sharpe" he chuckled, his laugh vibrating on my skin

I gasped as he pulled me flush to his body so I was straddling him, his lips descending onto mine…

"Shut up" I sighed, letting my arms wrap around his neck, my fingers running through his hair as I pressed my lips to his again

**So Adam's in jail, thought we could do with a bit of happiness… **


	31. Chapter 31

RICKY'S POV:

I walked into the kitchen a couple of mornings later, Brax having arranged a meeting with the solicitor over guardianship of Casey…

"Where're you and him going all dressed up?" Heath inquired

I glanced at Brax who was sat in the living room, doing up the laces on his shoes…

"I guess there's no harm in telling you" he replied "Ric and I are applying for legal guardianship of Casey"

"What? What about Mum?" Heath questioned

"Well I didn't expect that" Brax chuckled

"I'm serious. What about her, Brax? Does she know?" he inquired

"She will do when she gets the letter from our solicitor" he informed him

"So you're not even going to tell her yourself? Scared of what she'll say? Scared she'll fight?" he questioned

"What is going on with you? I thought you'd be stoked" Brax asked

"You two are still kids yourselves, and as for Mum, yes she may have done some awful things but she's still our Mum. How can you take her kid away from her?" he inquired

"I'm doing what's best for Casey" he informed him

"Whatever" he sighed, making his way into his bedroom

"I didn't expect that" Brax admitted as I walked over to him "what was with that?"

I shrugged my shoulders… "How long till we have to leave?"

"Why? Fancy a quickie?" he inquired

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Braxton" I sighed "and no, I'm gonna go and speak to Heath if I have time?"

"Ten minutes" he informed me

Kissing him softly, I made my way to Heath's bedroom, knocking on the door gently…"Hey, can I come in?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes. Stepping inside, I shut the door behind me and leant against it…

"What, Ric?" he questioned

"I think I know what's going on here" I informed him

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" he inquired

"You're jealous. Jealous that Brax and I are applying for legal guardianship of Case and not you" I replied

"You're crazy" he proclaimed

"Am I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"No" he sighed

"What was that?" I asked

"I said no" he informed me "I didn't mean anything I said out there. You and Brax being approved for legal guardianship of Case is the best thing that could ever happen"

"So why weren't you just honest out there?" I questioned

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me apologetically as I moved to his bed and sat down on the end of it… "Y'know Brax loves you just as much as he loves Case, right?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"And that if he could, he'd apply for legal guardianship of you too?" I questioned

"Yeah, I know" he replied

"Ric, we've gotta go" Brax shouted

"You okay?" I questioned

"Yeah, thanks, Ric" he replied

"No problem" I stated, standing up, smoothing out my dress "we'll see you later, yeah?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes as I made my way out of the room…

**Awe, poor Heath being jealous – what will be said at the meeting with the solicitor?**


	32. Chapter 32

BRAX'S POV:

"So up until just recently your mother wasn't gambling?" our solicitor questioned

"That's right, but then the loan she'd taken out got complicated and she had to do it to get some quick cash" I informed him

"What do you mean the loan got complicated?" he inquired

"The loan shark she borrowed the money from said she owed him more, and to get him off her back she gambled and gave him the money she won" I explained

Our solicitor nodded his head in understanding and jotted some notes down… "And do you think your mother got a taste for gambling again?"

"I don't know. I'd like to think not, but you never know with her" I admitted

RICKY'S POV:

"Okay, well that concludes today's meeting" our solicitor informed Brax and I a while later "we've got a very good case so far. If there's anything else you can think of, just let me know"

"Thank you" Brax replied, shaking his hand

"Yes, thank you" I mirrored, also shaking his hand

"You're welcome. I'll see you out" he stated, opening the door for us both

"Why are we here?" I questioned as Brax pulled into the surf club car park

"I'm going to get the books" he informed me "do you want a pizza or anything?"

"Pizza, wedges and some garlic bread would be good, thanks" I replied

"Hungry?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"What makes you think that?" I asked, smirking at him as he kissed me softly and climbed out of the car

We arrived back home twenty minutes later, Heath making his way out of the bedroom…

"Sorry about earlier" he admitted

"No problem" Brax replied, patting his shoulder as we walked into the kitchen

"So how did it go?" he questioned as he followed us through

"Good" I informed him as I started to organise our food "our solicitor says we've got a really strong case. I'm guessing you want some of this?"

"You're a mind-reader, Erica Sharpe" he proclaimed, throwing his arm around my shoulder

"Heath…" Bianca's voice whimpered a minute or so later

"Baby, what's happened?" he questioned as he hurried over to her, sitting her down on the sofa

"I don't know" she admitted "this guy just came out of nowhere and told me that if we didn't get him the money Cheryl Braxton owed him then we'd be in for it"

"Mum, again" he proclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration

"Heath, calm down" I sighed "did he say anything else to you, B?"

She shook her head, signalling no… "What do we do?"

"What do you think we should do?" I questioned, turning to Brax

"Would you be willing to make a statement for threatening behaviour, B?" he inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

"Then we phone the police" he informed me

"How about I just go find him and thump him instead?" Heath suggested

"What good's that gonna do?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "I'll phone the police, Brax will finish organising our food and you go sit with your girlfriend"

He sighed heavily and sat down on the sofa next to Bianca, pulling her into him. Making my way back into the kitchen, I pulled my phone from my handbag… "It's just one thing after another"

Brax smiled at me weakly and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him as I called the police…

**Poor Bianca, poor everyone, like Ricky said, it really is just one thing after another…**


	33. Chapter 33

RICKY'S POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling rather odd. Thinking nothing of it, I went about my day as usual, climbing into the shower, letting the hot water relax and ease my aching muscles. Making my way back into mine and Brax's bedroom, he was pulling a t-shirt over his head…

"You're not meant to be working today?" I inquired, sitting down on the end of our bed

"There's no one there to sign for the delivery. I shouldn't be long" he informed me "you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I questioned

"You just look a bit off colour" he admitted "are you sure you're okay?"

"I feel a bit strange but I'm fine, honestly" I replied "go to work and I'll see you later"

"See you later" he mirrored, kissing me softly before leaving the room

I towel dried my hair and got dressed and made my way into Casey's room to wake him up. Telling him that I'd be in the kitchen organising his breakfast, I left him to wake up and get out of bed, switching the kettle on as I arrived in the kitchen a minute later…

"Morning" Heath greeted me as I stood waiting for the kettle to boil "Ric?"

"Sorry, what?" I questioned

"I said morning" he informed me "you okay?"

"Just feeling a bit under the weather" I admitted "I'll be fine"

"B and I can organise Casey for school. Go and sit down" he replied

I was about to protest but felt my stomach lurch. Holding onto it tightly, I smiled at him weakly and made my way to the sofa…

"How come Ricky's not taking me to school?" I heard Casey ask Heath a while later

"She's not feeling too well, mate" Heath informed him "maybe you can make her a get well soon card at school, yeah?"

"Can I, Ricky?" he questioned

"I'd love that" I informed him

"Okay" he replied

"Now go and brush your teeth" Heath stated "we need to be going in a couple of minutes"

Casey climbed down from the table and made his way into the bathroom, Heath making his way over to me, crouching down in front of me… "Feeling any better?"

"Not really" I replied "thanks for sorting Case though, I really appreciate it"

"No problem" he assured me "you just take it easy and rest, okay?"

A little while later I opened my eyes, finding the house in silence. Realising I must've nodded off; I stood up and made my way into the kitchen, deciding to clear and tidy away the breakfast pots. Picking up a couple of plates from the table, an excruciating pain ran through my stomach and the plates fell to the floor and I dropped to my knees, clutching my stomach…

"Hello" Roo's voice sounded "Ricky? Brax? Heath? Bianca?"

"In here" I whimpered

"Ricky, oh my God, darling, what's the matter?" she questioned worriedly

"I don't know" I admitted

"I'm going to call an ambulance" she informed me "can you stand?"

I nodded my head and wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she helped me to my feet. Sitting me down at the kitchen table, she dialled an ambulance and then quickly cleared away the broken crockery…

"Thank you" I sighed as she handed me a glass of water

"No problem, darling" she replied "do you think it's something you ate?"

"I don't know" I informed her "I had the same as Brax, Heath, B and Case and they're all fine"

"We'll soon find out what's wrong" she assured me "shall I call Brax?"

"Please. He'll be worried if he comes home and I'm not here" I admitted

Smiling at me warmly, she pulled her phone from her jeans pocket and dialled his number…

BRAX'S POV:

"Roo?" I questioned as I set the last case of alcohol down on the bar

"Hi" she greeted me "you need to come home…"

"Why? What's happened?" I inquired

"I came to collect the rent and found Ricky doubled over in agony. I've called an ambulance and it should be here soon but she wanted me to let you know" she explained

"Tell her I'll be there as soon as I've got someone to come and unpack the delivery, okay?" I asked

"Okay" she replied

"Thanks for calling, Roo" I stated, running my hand over my face

**What could be wrong with Ricky?**


	34. Chapter 34

BRAX'S POV:

As soon as Liam arrived to unpack the delivery, I hurried off to the hospital, locating Ricky, hurrying into the side room she was in… "Hey"

"Hey" she mirrored, resting her head against my chest as I pulled her into my arms

"What's going on?" I questioned

"Nothing much right now" she replied "the doctor has run some tests so we're just waiting for the results"

"And how're you feeling?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Better now I've had some pain relief" she admitted

RICKY'S POV:

The doctor arrived back in my hospital room an hour later, greeting Brax before opening my file, looking through his notes…

"What's going on, doc?" Brax inquired

"Miss. Sharpe, you're pregnant" he informed us

"What?" I questioned

"You're pregnant. 3 weeks. Congratulations" he explained

"So why did she collapse?" Brax inquired

"Our tests point to stress and dehydration" he informed us "so when you're discharged later today, Miss. Sharpe, you need to rest"

"She will be doing, I'll make sure of it" Brax assured him "thanks, doc"

"Yes, thanks, doctor" I mirrored, smiling at him warmly as he left the room

"Well…" Brax stated

"Yeah" I sighed, resting my head back, shutting my eyes as I let the news sink in

"Ric?" Brax questioned

"Hmm?" I asked

"I thought you'd be happy" he admitted

"I am" I replied "I'm just scared. I can't go through what happened again last time" I informed him

He exhaled a breath and moved back over to the bed, moving onto it, pulling me into him…

BRAX'S POV:

"Ricky!" Casey proclaimed as Ricky and I made our way into the house that evening

"Careful, mate" Heath stated as he followed him into the living room "you gave us a scare, Ric"

"Sorry" she replied, smiling at him weakly "hey, mate. How was school?"

"Good, I made you this" he informed her, handing her a card

"A get well soon card" she chuckled "come here…"

Casey moved over to her as she moved to sit on the sofa and she hugged him tightly, running her hand through his hair…

"You okay?" I mouthed

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Could murder a cuppa, Heath"

"Coming up" he informed me

"Now you" she stated, pulling away from Casey "go and get into your pyjamas and I'll be in to tell you a bedtime story in a couple of minutes"

"Okay" he replied, hurrying off into his bedroom

"The doctor said take it easy, remember?" I inquired

"Reading Case a bedtime story isn't gonna make me keel over, Brax" she informed me

"Ric, I'm just worried about you" I admitted "you're scared about what happened last time happening, so am I"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and stood up from the sofa, moving over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist… "I didn't mean to snap, sorry"

I smiled at her warmly and kissed her gently… "Just please, take it steady, yeah?"

"I promise I will" she replied "how about you go and grab us some takeout? I could murder a chicken and sweetcorn pizza and a tub of gelato"

"Your wish is my command, m'lady" I informed her

**So Ricky and Brax are pregnant, and both are scared about what happened last time happening again. Do you think it will, or will it be smooth sailing this time?**


	35. Chapter 35

RICKY'S POV:

I lay in Brax's embrace that night, staring at the ceiling, not being able to sleep. Turning to look at him, he was fast asleep. Turning my head to the other side, I picked up my phone and saw the time was 4:30am. Gently unravelling his arms from around me, I climbed out of bed and made my way into the kitchen, turning on the tap to sort myself a glass of water…

"Could you not sleep either?" Bianca's voice questioned

"God" I whispered, jumping noticeably as I flicked the light on

"Sorry" she replied, smiling at me apologetically "you okay? Things seemed a bit fraught between you and Brax tonight…"

"I was hoping people wouldn't notice" I admitted, sighing heavily as I sat down at the kitchen table

"Do you want to talk about it?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Only if you promise not to tell Heath anything we discuss?" I asked "at least not yet"

"What's going on?" she questioned worriedly as I sat down at the table too

"Almost two years ago I fell pregnant with Brax's baby" I informed her "and at 3 months I miscarried. I know I probably should've told you when you told me, but it was something Brax and I were dealing with on our own"

"I understand" she replied "so why is this bothering you now? Has something happened?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "We said after Adam's trial that we'd try for another baby, and we did, and I'm pregnant"

"Congratulations" she proclaimed

"I'm scared" I admitted "actually, that's not the right word. Terrified, more like"

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue

"I miscarried due to stress" I explained "and what with everything going on now what with Casey's guardianship application, I'm scared it'll happen again"

"I understand, I do" she informed me "but what're you gonna do? Spend every day for the next nine months worrying about whether you're going to lose this baby?"

"If I have to, yeah" I admitted

"Then that's just going to stress you out even more, isn't it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me "Ricky, pregnancy is a time that is meant to be enjoyed and savoured, not worried about and something that scares you to your wits end every single day. Besides, you've got Brax by your side and he'd do anything for you"

"Just like Heath would do anything for you" I informed her

"We are pretty lucky, aren't we?" she inquired

"Yeah, we are" I replied, smiling at her warmly "thanks, B"

"Anytime" she stated "now go back to your room and cuddle up to your man, and I'm going to do the same with mine"

Nodding my head, I stood up and made my way to the sink, placing my now empty glass in it. Turning to her as she made her way to the sink too, I hugged her tightly… "Thank you"

"You're welcome" she replied

**Awe, what a nice chapter, even if I do say so myself!**


	36. Chapter 36

RICKY'S POV:

The next morning I sat at the kitchen table as Brax organised himself, me and Casey some breakfast when Heath and Bianca walked into the room, Bianca sitting down next to me, pouring herself a cup of coffee…

"You okay?" she whispered as she set her cup down after taking a sip

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Thanks again for last night"

"No problem" she replied, squeezing my hand

"Et voila" Brax proclaimed, setting pancakes down in front of Casey and I

"Where's ours?" Heath questioned

"Get your own" he replied as he grabbed his plate and sat down on the other side of me

"Breakfast at the diner, baby?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at Bianca

"No thanks, I'm good with toast" she informed him, standing up and making her way to the breadbin, popping some bread into the toaster

"Do I really have to make my breakfast myself?" he asked

"If you want any, yeah" Brax informed him as he poured syrup onto his pancakes

"Brax" I proclaimed

"What?" he inquired

"That's a heart attack waiting to happen. I need you fit and healthy" I informed him

He smiled at me warmly and pulled me into him, kissing me softly…

"Yuck" Casey proclaimed

"Eat your breakfast, mate" Brax chuckled as he went back to eating his

"Bianca knows" I informed Brax as he walked out of the en-suite bathroom a little while later

"How?" he questioned

"I told her" I admitted "last night. I knew she'd understand"

"Ric, you know I do, so why not talk to me?" he inquired

"You've got enough going on what with Casey's guardianship" I replied "so I talked to B and I'm okay now"

"What did you talk about?" he questioned as he moved to the chest of drawers, pulling out some jeans

"I just told her I was scared and she made me see things in a different light" I admitted

"How do you mean?" he asked

"That I've got to savour and enjoy every moment of being pregnant and not be scared, and I've got you by my side, and you'd do anything for me" I explained

"She's right about that" he informed me

"If you really want to do something for me, could you bring me some gelato and some of the diner's chocolate cake home when you finish your shift?" I inquired

He chuckled and nodded his head, signalling yes, pulling his t-shirt over his head… "I better be going"

"See you later" I replied

"See you later" he mirrored, kissing me softly before leaving the room

A little while later I made my way into the living room with a basket full of washing. After putting it into the machine and setting it going, the post arrived, the letterbox jangling as it shut and the postman walked back down the path. Picking the letters up, I saw one addressed to Brax and I…

"_Dear Mr. Braxton and Miss. Sharpe,_

_Your application for legal guardianship of Master. Casey Braxton has been challenged by Mrs. Cheryl Braxton._

_A mediation meeting will be held on Wednesday, 21__st__ May to try and resolve the situation. If the matter is not resolved within the meeting, the case shall be taken to court. _

_Many thanks,_

_Andrew Edwards_

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as I finished reading. Snapping from my trance, I grabbed my phone and keys from the side and hurried out of the house. What was going to happen now?

**Oh dear, oh dear…**


	37. Chapter 37

RICKY'S POV:

I watched Brax's facial expression change to one of disbelief as he read the letter, jumping as he slammed his hand down on the bar…

"She can't actually be serious, can she? She's gotta be joking, right?" he inquired

"Doesn't look like it" I admitted, swallowing a lump in my throat "what do we do, Brax?"

"We fight" he informed me "and we win. There is no way Casey is going back to her"

"What about us? What about me? What about our baby?" I questioned

BRAX'S POV:

"_What about us? What about me? What about our baby?"_

I walked out from behind the bar and pulled Ricky into my embrace as tears filled her eyes…

"Correction" I informed her "I am going to fight, and you're going to be standing by my side"

"But the stress…?" she inquired

"I deal with the stress that comes our way" I replied "I'm not letting what happened last time happen again, I promise"

We pulled apart and she leant up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against mine softly…

RICKY'S POV:

"Great" I sighed as I pulled into the driveway, seeing Cheryl's car pulled up too

"Hello, Ricky" she greeted me as she climbed out of her car as I did the same

"Hi, Cheryl" I mirrored

"When exactly were you gonna tell me you planned to steal my son?" she questioned

"We're not stealing him" I replied "we're doing what's in his best interests"

"Brax's best interests you mean" she scoffed "so he can get more money and maintenance payments"

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Cheryl. Now if you don't mind" I sighed

"Don't act high and mighty with me, young lady" she proclaimed as I went to walk inside "you're just like me"

"I'm nothing like you" I informed her "now I have to get inside. I have things to do"

"You and Brax, you're not gonna win this. I'm gonna get my son back" she replied

"If you were so bothered about Casey, why didn't you start this whole process sooner?" I questioned "why did you wait until now to try and get the son you let your eldest son take when he left home back?"

"Ricky…" Bianca's voice spoke as I waited for an answer from Cheryl "everything okay?"

"Oh here she is, other Miss. High and Mighty" Cheryl proclaimed

"Nice to see you again, Cheryl" Bianca greeted her

"Hang on a minute, are you drunk?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Cheryl

"I may have had one or two, yeah" she replied "no big deal!"

"You're a waste of space, Cheryl Braxton" I scoffed, moving to make my way past her

"How dare you speak to me like that!" she proclaimed, pulling me back by my arm

"Ricky" Bianca shouted, hurrying over to me as I fell to the floor

"She's fine" Cheryl chuckled

"That may be, but your grandchild might not be" she informed her

"My what?" she questioned

"I'm pregnant, Cheryl" I admitted as Bianca helped me to my feet

"Come on, give me your keys, I'm going to get you to the hospital to be checked" Bianca informed me

Handing her my keys, she led me to my car and settled me in the passenger seat…

"Ricky, I'm so sorry. If I'd have known…" Cheryl sighed

"Just go home, Cheryl, and don't bother coming back" I replied

**Is Ricky and Brax's baby going to be okay?**


	38. Chapter 38

"Ricky…" Brax's voice shouted through the maternity ward as I waited for my ultrasound

"I thought I told you not to call him" I sighed, turning to look at Bianca

"Your phone rang whilst you were being checked. I couldn't ignore it" she informed me

I swallowed a lump in my throat as Brax came bursting through the doors and hurried over to us… "I'm fine"

"Are you sure? Have you been told that?" he questioned

"Well no, but I feel okay" I replied

"That doesn't mean you're okay though, does it? How long have you been waiting?" he asked

"Half-an-hour since my check" I informed him as he stood up… "Brax, just sit down!"

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face as he made his way to the reception desk…

BRAX'S POV:

"Yes, Sir?" a receptionist asked

"My partner, Erica Sharpe, she needs to be examined now" I informed her

"Is she in any severe pain or suffering any bleeding?" she questioned

"No, but…" I began

"Then she'll have to wait. I'm sure she'll be called in soon" she replied "please take a seat"

"Brax, just do as she says" Ricky begged

Glancing between the receptionist and Ricky, I sighed heavily and moved to sit on her other side, entwining my hand with hers…

RICKY'S POV:

Twenty minutes later I was called in for my ultrasound. Climbing up onto the bed, I lifted my shirt as the midwife squirted some gel onto my stomach…

"Okay, let's take a look, shall we?" she suggested

I nodded my head, signalling yes, pursing my lips together as she rolled the stick over my stomach...

"Here we go" she informed us a minute or two later

I gasped, Brax's hand tightening in my grasp as the midwife turned the screen to us…

"Is he or she okay?" I asked

"Fine" she replied "healthy and happy, with ten fingers and ten toes"

"Are you sure?" Brax questioned

"I'm sure" she informed us "now, Miss. Sharpe, are you in any pain?"

"I'm getting the odd twinge but nothing substantial" I admitted

"That'll be the aftershock of the fall" she explained "but I will prescribe some painkillers just in case the pain does continue. If it carries on for more than a week or you experience any bleeding or anything you're concerned about, come back and see us"

"I will" I assured her "this one will make sure of it"

"It's normal to be protective" she admitted as she wiped the gel from my stomach "if you'd like to wait in reception, I'll get your painkillers and scan pictures"

"Thank you" Brax and I replied in unison as he helped me down from the bed

BRAX'S POV:

"Ric, I'm so sorry" Heath sighed as we walked into the house

"What for?" she questioned

"Mum and what she did. How you doing? Are you okay?" he inquired

"You told Heath too?" she inquired, turning to Bianca who'd followed us inside

"He rang and asked where I was, I couldn't lie" she admitted

Ricky chuckled and shook her head… "I'm fine"

RICKY'S POV:

After Casey had been put to bed, Brax, Heath, Bianca and I settled down with a takeaway in front of the TV and were halfway through a sports programme when a knock at the front door sounded…

"Get that, Heath" Brax stated

"You're nearest. You get it" he proclaimed

"Boys" I sighed, standing up and making my way to the front door, pulling it open… "Cheryl"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brax questioned, both he and Heath jumping up and making their way over to me

"I came to apologise" she admitted

"I thought I told you to not bother coming back?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I had to know you were alright" she informed me

"I'm fine, thank you for asking" I replied

"Was that everything?" Brax asked, placing his hand on my lower back as one gripped the top of the door tightly

"And I also came to say I'm revoking my challenge for your guardianship of Casey" she informed us

"Good to hear you've come to your senses" he admitted

"Now was that everything?" Heath inquired

Cheryl nodded her head, signalling yes… "You won't be hearing from me again"

"Good riddance" Brax replied, shutting the door on her, leading me back to the sofa

An hour or so later I made my way out of mine and Brax's en-suite bathroom and climbed into bed beside him, sorting out my pillows before lying back… "Did we do the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"Being so harsh on your Mum" I replied "do you think we were too abrupt with her?"

"Ric, she could've made you miscarry our baby" Brax sighed, sitting up "that woman is out of our lives and it's been a long time coming"

"Do you really mean that?" I inquired "are you sure you're not going to regret your child not having a grandmother?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat and I raised an eyebrow at him… "Exactly. Goodnight"

**Ultimatum or what…? How can Ricky be so calm after what Cheryl could've done to her?**


	39. Chapter 39

RICKY'S POV:

The next morning at breakfast was fraught to say the least. Making my way into Casey's room to get his schoolbag and make sure he had everything he needed, I heard Brax follow me…

"So when are we going to talk about your ultimatum?" he questioned

"When you decide what you're going to do about your Mum" I informed him

"I don't get it" he admitted, running his hands over his face "last night you said to her that she shouldn't bother coming back, and now you want her in our lives?"

"I don't want her in our lives" I informed him "but I want her to be in our child's life. He or she deserves to know who their grandmother is, and they deserve to have at least one grandparent around considering that's not an option with your Dad or with my parents"

"Why didn't you just say that to me last night instead of giving me an ultimatum and then saying goodnight?" he asked

"I wanted you to sleep on it" I explained "and now you have, what have you decided?"

"My Mum could've made you lose our baby, can you blame me for not wanting her around?" he questioned

"No, I don't blame you" I replied "but maybe this is the wake up call your Mum needs. I want your Mum to be a part of this baby's life because I know she'll love and care for it as much as we will. Ultimately it's up to you whether you go and speak to her, but that's just what I think"

"Now where're you going?" he asked

"Someone's got to take Casey to school. I'll see you later" I informed him. Picking up Casey's schoolbag, I moved past him, brushing my lips against his cheek as I left the room…

BRAX'S POV:

"What's the deal between you and Ric, bro?" Heath asked as I cleared away the breakfast things after she, Casey and Bianca left the house

"She wants Mum to be a part of our baby's life" I informed him

"Hang on a minute; you guys are having a baby? Ricky's pregnant?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "We wanted to wait till 3 months, but there you go"

"Congratulations" he proclaimed "no wonder you were so freaked out yesterday"

I smiled at him weakly and sighed heavily… "What do I do, Heath? We've given Mum chance after chance after chance and she's thrown them all away. This is our baby I'm talking about here. Ricky wants him or her to have a grandparent and I get that, I do, but I just can't help being worried, does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does, bro" he replied "but think about it, after everything Ricky's done for you, don't you think it's about time you did something for her? Swallow your pride and go speak to Mum. The least you can do is try, right?"

"Since when did you become so wise and mature?" I inquired

"Bianca" he chuckled

RICKY'S POV:

I pulled into the driveway as Brax was walking down to his car. Switching off my engine I climbed out of my car and walked over to him… "So?"

"Heath knocked some sense into me" he admitted

"What did he say?" I questioned

"Just that I should think about everything you've done for me and swallow my pride" he replied

I smiled at him warmly… "So you're gonna go and speak to her?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "And you've got the place to yourself. Heath's just left for work and everything's clean and tidy. I want you to sit down and relax. Can you do that?"

"I can try" I informed him

"I'll see you later, yeah?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Thank you"

Smiling at me warmly, he pulled me into him and kissed me softly…

**Who thought Heath would be the one to knock some sense into Brax? How will the Brax/Cheryl conversation go?**


	40. Chapter 40

BRAX'S POV:

I pulled into the driveway of Mum's place and locked my car behind me. Making my way up to the back door, I sighed heavily as I saw it had been kicked in. Pushing it open so I could make my way inside, I swallowed the lump in my throat as I saw the state of the place, knowing the loan sharks had obviously been again…

"Mum" I called "Mum? Are you here?"

Making my way through to her bedroom, I shook my head in disbelief as I saw her laid on her bed, an empty bottle of vodka in hand, passed out from a night of boozing. Walking back into the kitchen, I flicked the kettle on, sighing heavily as I realised the electricity supply had been cut off. Slamming my hand down onto the worktop, I made my way back into Mum's room, taking the vodka bottle from her hand…

"Get off me" she murmured as I dragged her into the living room

"Nope" I informed her, sitting her down at the kitchen table

"What're you doing here?" she questioned

"I came to see you" I admitted "and to talk about last night"

"If you're here to rip a new one into me again forget it" she sighed

"I'm not" I assured her "Ricky told me I'd regret my decision to cut you out and as much as I stand by my decision to have you out of our lives, our child shouldn't not have a grandparent"

"What're you trying to say?" she asked

"You have 7 months to sort this mess out" I informed her "to get your act together, pay off your debts and get a job so you can prove to me and to Ricky that you're serious about being a grandmother"

"You're joking, right?" she questioned

I shook my head, signalling no… "It's your choice. Take it or leave it"

Standing up, I pushed the chair under the table and made my way out and back to my car…

"Brax" Mum called as I climbed in and went to start the engine

"What?" I inquired

"Thank you" she replied "for giving me another chance. I don't deserve it"

"No, you don't" I admitted. Starting my engine, I reversed out of the driveway and drove off…

RICKY'S POV:

I heard Brax's car pull up the driveway and the door shut as he climbed out, seeing him walk up to the house a minute later. Making his way inside, he threw his keys down and flopped down onto the sofa next to me. Switching the TV off, I moved closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder… "What happened?"

"I got there and couldn't find her" he informed me "and then when I did she was passed out after a night of boozing. When she came around as I took her into the kitchen I told her she had 7 months to sort herself out. I don't know how she's going to do it though to be honest. The place is a mess. It hasn't been cleaned in months. It's a state"

I smiled at him apologetically and leant up, pressing my lips against his cheek… "What did she say?"

"She's agreed to do it, so we'll just have to wait and see" he replied

I nodded my head in agreement as he turned to look at me… "Are you okay?"

"Tired" he admitted "I didn't really sleep last night thinking about what you said"

"Neither did I" I informed him "I'm sorry. But I needed to make you see you'd made a mistake"

"I know" he assured me "I'm gonna go try to get some sleep before my shift. You okay?"

"I'm gonna go to the diner and meet B for lunch, and then I've got a shift this afternoon" I replied "but I can pick Casey up from school as he's got after school club and doesn't finish till 5pm"

"You sure? I can always get Heath to do it?" he suggested

"I'll be fine" I assured him "go on, go and get some sleep. I'll see you tonight"

"See you tonight" he mirrored, kissing me softly before standing up, making his way into the bedroom

**So things are back on track for Ricky/Brax, but will they have any more drama with Cheryl or will she stick to her agreement and sort herself out?**


	41. Chapter 41

BRAX'S POV:

I walked into the living room after getting organised for work to find Ricky looking at our scan picture from earlier today. Moving over to the sofa, I wound my arms around her from behind… "You okay?"

"Just getting my head around the fact that in 5 months we're going to have another Braxton boy in the house" she informed me

"You love it" I replied, kissing her cheek softly

"I love you" she chuckled

"I love you too" I mirrored, shaking my head at her silliness "am I bringing food back from work?"

"Please" she informed me "pizza, garlic bread, chips and gelato"

"Okay" I replied "I'll see you in a couple of hours"

RICKY'S POV:

"How did it go?" Bianca questioned as she came bursting into the house a little while later

"Great" I informed her

"Do you think Heath will notice?" she inquired

"Did he not tell you? He already knows. Brax told him a while ago" I replied

"I can't believe he knew and he didn't tell me" she proclaimed, shocked

"Can't believe who didn't tell you what?" Heath questioned as he walked into the house

"You didn't tell me that you knew Ricky was pregnant" Bianca informed him

"If my brother tells me something, especially something like this, I'm gonna keep it quiet" he replied "but now it's out in the open, congratulations, Ric"

"Thanks, Heath" I stated, smiling at him warmly

**Just a short/fill in chapter…**


	42. Chapter 42

RICKY'S POV:

I made my way into the diner for my shift the next morning, pulling my bag from over my shoulder, tying my apron around my waist as I did…

"Morning, love" Irene greeted me

"Morning" I mirrored "do you have five minutes to chat?"

"Course, darl" she replied "what's going on?"

Moving to my handbag, I pulled out my purse and pulled out the scan picture, handing it to her…

"Is this what I think it is?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Baby boy Braxton, due in five months time"

I chuckled as she squealed and hugged me tightly… "Congratulations"

"What's all the noise about?" Roo asked as she walked into the kitchen

"Ricky's pregnant. Sorry" Irene replied, smiling at me apologetically

"Oh wow, congratulations, darling" Roo proclaimed, pulling me in for a hug too

"Thank you" I stated, sighing contentedly as Irene handed me my scan picture back

"You're glowing" Irene admitted "and I normally guess these things. How did I not this time?"

I chuckled and put my scan picture back into my purse… "Where did you need me?"

"Front of house please, darl" she informed me

I made my way home that afternoon to find Brax in the kitchen, putting away the shopping… "You've been shopping?"

"Yeah, and I got everything that was on the list" he informed me

"But I told you I was gonna go this afternoon" I replied

"Well now this is done, and we've both got the afternoon off, we can sit down and put our feet up" he explained "with this…"

"You better have bought a tub each, Braxton" I proclaimed, taking the ice cream he held out to me

"I did, and there's more in the freezer" he replied

Smiling at him warmly, I leant up onto my tiptoes and kissed him passionately… "I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored

**Another nice, fill-in chapter for you all, but the drama's back next chapter I'll tell you now… Cheryl's back!**


	43. Chapter 43

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way to the front door after breakfast that morning as a knock sounded. Pulling it open, I was shocked to find Mum standing there… "Mum"

"Hi, love" she greeted me "are you not gonna invite your old Mum in for a cuppa?"

"Sorry, come in" I replied, standing aside to let her into the house

"I love this place" she sighed as she placed her handbag down in the chair "you really landed on your feet"

"Not really, but thanks" I stated, making my way into the kitchen, flicking on the kettle "how're things?"

"Good" she replied "life's back on track. I've got a job and the house is sorted, I've just got to finish paying off my debts now"

I smiled at her warmly as she sat down at the kitchen table as I organised us both a cup of tea… "What're you doing work wise?"

"Working in the local store" she informed me "nothing much but it's money, isn't it?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "That's great news, Mum"

"Thanks, love" she replied as I sat down next to her, setting her cup of tea down on the table

RICKY'S POV:

I arrived back at the house after dropping Casey off at school to find Brax and Cheryl sat at the kitchen table. Setting my handbag down on the side, I made my way into the kitchen…

"Hey" Brax greeted me "did Case get into school okay?"

"Yeah, fine" I replied "hi, Cheryl"

"Hi, Ricky" she greeted me "how're you and the bump?"

"Good thanks" I informed her "has Brax shown you the scan picture yet?"

"No he hasn't" she replied

Reciprocating his smile in my direction, I made my way to the fridge and pulled the scan picture from the fridge… "This is him. Baby boy Braxton, due in 5 months time"

"A boy?" she questioned "I'm having a grandson?"

"Yeah, you are, Mum" Brax informed her

"What do you think, Cheryl?" I asked as I sat down next to Brax

"I'm so happy" she admitted, smiling at us both warmly

BRAX'S POV:

After dropping Mum off at home later that morning, I walked back into the house to find Bianca sat at the kitchen table, deep in thought… "Penny for them?"

"What?" she questioned

"Your thoughts, penny for them" I informed her

"It's nothing" she replied "I better be going…"

"Bianca, what's going on?" I inquired

"Promise not to get angry" she begged

"You know me, B, I can't promise that" I admitted

"Okay" she replied, inhaling and exhaling a breath "I caught your Mum stealing from my purse"

"What? When?" I questioned

"Earlier today, after she'd been to the bathroom I'm guessing" she informed me "I was coming back in from a walk and I found her rooting through my purse. She pulled out a few notes and shoved them into her pocket. I'm sorry, Brax"

"You don't need to apologise" I replied "I'll get you your money back"

"Thanks" she stated "I'm gonna get to work. See you later"

RICKY'S POV:

I made my way back into the house after pegging out some washing, finding Brax sat in the living room… "Hey"

"Hey" he mirrored

"What's up?" I questioned

"Mum stole some money from Bianca's purse" he informed me "she saw her going through it when she came back from her walk"

"Oh, Brax" I sighed "I'm sorry. What're you gonna do?"

"I don't know" he admitted

"Brax, I think you know what you've got to do" I admitted "we gave her yet another chance and she blew it yet again"

He nodded his head in agreement, sighing heavily as he stood up… "I thought she'd changed, Ric"

"I know you did" I replied, smiling at him apologetically "Brax, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just be here for me when I get back?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"You know I will be" I replied, smiling at him warmly as he leant down and kissed me softly

**Poor Brax; he really was sucked in by Cheryl yet again! **


	44. Chapter 44

BRAX'S POV:

I arrived at Mum's and walked in through the back door, finding her sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee… "Thinking about how to spend the money you stole from Bianca?"

"What?" she questioned

"You heard" I informed her "if you needed money so desperately, why didn't you just come to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Darryl" she admitted

"Cut the crap" I proclaimed "Bianca saw you taking some money from her purse and I want to know why you did it!"

"It's a pride thing" she informed me "I couldn't come to you because you're my son. I'm the Mum, I'm meant to be the one who manages my finances well and you're the one who's meant to be out spending money like it's going out of style"

"But you're not" I replied "Mum, you could've come to me"

"I couldn't, Darryl" she sighed "do you know how disappointed I am in myself for doing what I did?"

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place then" I informed her "Mum, why do you have to go and blow every single chance I give you?"

"Don't say that, love, please" she begged

"I can't trust you, Mum, and if I can't trust you, I can't trust you to be around my family" I admitted "it kills me to say this but you need to stay away"

"Darryl…" she began

"No, Mum. Nothing you say is going to change my mind" I informed her "I need to go"

RICKY'S POV:

Brax arrived back at the house as evening fell on the Bay. Making my way into the living room as he leant against the now shut front door, he opened his arms to me and I walked into them, wrapping mine around his waist… "I'm sorry"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for" he replied, kissing the top of my head as we embraced

"I'm sorry about your Mum, I'm sorry that she let you down again" I admitted "I'm sorry she managed to get inside your head and make you trust her again. I'm just sorry, Brax"

"Stop apologising, please" he begged

"Sorry" I replied, pursing my lips together as he pulled away from me, raising an eyebrow at me

"Where's Case?" he questioned

"In bed" I informed him "I couldn't keep him up any longer, I'm sorry. He was falling asleep on the sofa"

"It's fine" he assured me "I'm gonna go and check on him and then go to bed myself. You coming?"

"I'll be through when I've done this" I replied, motioning to the mess in the kitchen

"Can you not leave it till morning? Please, Ric" he begged

I exhaled a breath and nodded my head, signalling yes, letting him take my hands and lead me into the bedroom…


	45. Chapter 45

RICKY'S POV:

"Now I know you hate them, but I've run us a bath" I informed Brax, making my way out of our en-suite bathroom to find him sitting on our bed, watching TV

"I don't hate them when I get to share them with you" he admitted, smirking at me

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my towels from the radiator… "Come on then"

Doing as I said, he switched the TV off and followed me into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind us, he watched me as I began to strip, climbing into the bath a couple of minutes later, immersing myself in the bubbles and the warmth of the water…

"Defeats the object of sharing a bath if you just stand there" I admitted

"Just trying to get over how beautiful you look" he informed me

Bowing my head, he eased himself into the bath behind me, pulling me against his body, my back resting against his front…

"You know if you ever wanna talk…" I began, breaking the comfortable silence we were sitting in

"I know you're here" he replied, pressing his lips against my bare shoulder

Brax and I made our way into our bedroom as the water began to get cold and I had to bow my head as I started to blush under the intensity of his gaze. Watching his feet as they moved closer to me, his fingers tilting my chin up, I came face-to-face with him again…

"What's the matter?" he questioned

"Nothing, I'm perfect" I replied, smiling at him warmly "it's just…"

"Just what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"When you look at me the way you are now, I feel as though my legs are gonna give way beneath me" I admitted

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine softly. Sighing against his lips as his hands moved up to cup my cheeks, I wound my arms around his waist, moving myself closer to him…

"We won't hurt this one, will we?" Brax inquired as he lay above me, his hand gently caressing my burgeoning stomach

I shook my head, signalling no. Pressing my lips against his, he slid into me, his hands running up my legs, locking them around his waist…

I watched Brax as he slept in my arms. Kissing his cheek softly, I untangled myself from his embrace and climbed out of bed and made my way into the kitchen, finding Bianca sat at the table crying…

"B?" I questioned

"I didn't think anyone else was still up" she admitted, dabbing at her eyes with the tissue she had in her hand

"What's wrong?" I asked, making my way over to her, taking a seat at the table next to her

"You don't wanna listen to me, not with everything you've got going on" she replied

"Hey, you listened to me, now it's my turn" I informed her "what's going on?"

"I'm scared" she admitted "scared Heath and I are going to break up"

"Why would you break up?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "you two adore each other!"

"I know we do" she replied "but things haven't been right between us sexually for weeks, maybe even months. Can I ask you something?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"How do you and Brax keep the spark alive?" she inquired "you guys have been together so long, I mean you're childhood sweethearts for crying out loud"

"We make sure we have time together, on our own" I informed her "whether it's a walk on the beach, a meal or a trip to the cinema, we have that time alone for us and only us"

"Do you think I should suggest Heath and I do that?" she questioned

"I can't answer that, B" I admitted "that's up to you to decide. You need to do what you feel is right for yours and Heath's relationship"

She sighed and ran her hands over her face… "Thank you. You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

"And so are you" I replied "are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine" I assured her "gonna finish this and then head back to bed"

Smiling at her warmly, I sorted myself a glass of water and made my way back into mine and Brax's bedroom…


	46. Chapter 46

RICKY'S POV:

"Where you two off to?" Brax asked the following evening as Bianca and Heath made their way to the front door

"The cinema" Heath informed him "and then out for something to eat"

"Have fun" I replied as they made their way out of the door, Bianca shooting a thankful smile in my direction

"They never do anything like that…?" Brax questioned

"Promise if I tell you something you won't repeat it?" I inquired

"Okay" he replied, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned to face him

"Last night I found B crying" I informed him "and she was worried about the state of hers and Heath's relationship, so I gave her a couple of my tips on how me and you keep the magic alive after so long for her to try out"

"Aren't you a little romance ninja?" he questioned

"You could call me that" I replied, chuckling as his lips met mine in a soft kiss

BRAX'S POV:

The house phone rang just as Ricky and I were getting ourselves organised for bed that evening. Sighing, I reached over to my bedside table and picked it up… "Hello?"

"Is this Darryl Braxton?" an unfamiliar voice questioned

"Yes. How can I help?" I asked, glancing to Ricky who raised an eyebrow at me in intrigue

"I'm calling from Sydney City Hospital. Your mother, Cheryl Braxton, has been a victim of an assault" the woman on the other end of the line informed me

"Is she okay?" I inquired

"She was found unconscious by one of her neighbours and is yet to regain consciousness" she replied "when can we expect you?"

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10:15pm… "Half-an-hour"

"Okay. Ask for Nurse Dixon when you arrive. I'm she and you'll need to fill out some paperwork" she informed me

"I will, thank you" I replied

Hanging up the phone, I climbed out of bed and pulled a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt onto my body…

"Brax?" Ricky asked, breaking me from my trance

"Mum's in hospital" I informed her "I need to go and see how she is"

"What happened?" she questioned

"She was found unconscious by a neighbour" I replied "that's all I know. I've gotta go"

"Yeah, course. Go" she stated "call me when you can. I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored, kissing her softly before leaving the bedroom

Making my way into the living room, I grabbed my keys and wallet and shoved them into my pockets, Heath and Bianca making their way into the house as I did so…

"Where you going?" Heath inquired

"The hospital" I informed him "Mum was found unconscious by a neighbour"

"Is she okay?" he questioned

"I don't know, that's all I know" I replied "I've gotta go, Heath"

"I'll come with you" he admitted "if that's okay with you, B?"

"Of course it is" she proclaimed "go"

Kissing her quickly, he and I made our way out of the house and to my Ute, driving off to the hospital…

**What's happened to Cheryl? **


	47. Chapter 47

BRAX'S POV:

Heath and I made our way into the A&E department and over to the reception desk…

"How can I help you?" the receptionist on duty asked

"I'm looking for a Nurse Dixon" I informed her "she rang me to tell me that our Mum has been brought in. I'm Darryl Braxton"

"She told me she was expecting you" she replied "I'll just call her for you. Please take a seat"

Heath and I did as we were asked and made our way over to the seating area…

"What do you think could've happened?" he questioned, breaking the silence we sat in

"No idea" I replied "but I don't think she'll be pleased to see me…"

"Why not?" he inquired

"A couple of days ago, I went to see her" I admitted "and I told her that I couldn't trust her because of what she did to Bianca"

"What did she do to Bianca?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" I replied

"Brax, tell me" he sighed "what did Mum do to my girlfriend?"

"She stole some money from her" I informed him "and before you ask, I don't know why she did it"

Heath sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face…

"Sorry to interrupt" a woman's voice admitted "I'm Nurse Dixon. Darryl Braxton?"

"That's me" I informed her, shaking her hand as I stood up "and this is my brother, Heath"

"If you'd like to follow me, you need to fill out some forms" she replied

Going to follow her, I turned back to Heath who was still sat in the seating area… "Can you give me a moment please?"

Nurse Dixon nodded her head, signalling yes and made her way to the reception desk…

"Aren't you coming?" I questioned

He shook his head, signalling no… "I'm gonna head home"

"Heath, wait" I sighed as he stood up and made his way to the exit

"I need to talk to B about why she didn't tell me what Mum did" he informed me

"Just don't go off on one like you tend to" I begged "she's already worried about your relationship"

"What?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "She's worried about your relationship and that side of things…"

"What side of things?" he questioned

"Do I really need to spell it out?" I inquired

"Oh…" he replied "no. I just need to go, okay, Brax?"

"Promise me you're not gonna go off on one, please, Heath?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder

He nodded his head, signalling yes. Smiling at him warmly, I watched as he left the hospital. Turning back, I made my way over to Nurse Dixon…

"Sorry about that" I admitted

"No problem" she replied "follow me…"

After filling out the necessary paperwork, I was taken to Mum's side room…

"Do you know how long it'll be before she regains consciousness?" I asked Nurse Dixon

"It could be hours or it could be days" she replied "we're really not sure"

I nodded my head in understanding and sighed heavily…

RICKY'S POV:

I was organising breakfast for Casey the next morning when my phone began to ring. Picking it up, I saw Brax's caller ID on-screen…

"Hey" I greeted him as I answered

"Hey" he mirrored "how's Case?"

"Good, just getting himself dressed for school" I replied "more importantly, how're you? How's your Mum?"

"I'm fine" he replied "and Mum, I'm not too sure. The nurse I spoke to said they don't know how long it'll be before she regains consciousness"

"Brax, I'm sorry" I sighed "is there anything I can do?"

"If you've got time, do you think you could go to the house and collect some clothes for her? But could you take Heath with you? I don't know who did this and I want you to stay safe" he asked

"I thought Heath was at the hospital with you?" I questioned

"He said he was coming home last night" he informed me "I may have put my foot in it"

"What?" I inquired

"Heath didn't know anything about Bianca's worries about them" he explained "and I may have put my foot in it by saying something. So he didn't come home?"

"Not that I know of" I replied "but his van's out front so I'll see if he's around when Bianca's up"

"Thanks" he stated

"You're welcome" I sighed "Brax, I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

**So Heath might not have returned home, and if he hasn't, where could he be? **


	48. Chapter 48

RICKY'S POV:

A little while later, Bianca made her way out of her and Heath's bedroom and into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee… "Morning"

"Morning" I mirrored

"Any news from the hospital?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Case, can you go and finish getting ready for school please?" I asked as he finished up his breakfast

He nodded his head, signalling yes and made his way out of the room, both Bianca and I sitting down at the kitchen table…

"Was it bad news?" Bianca inquired

"No, not as such" I replied "Brax said the doctors don't know when she's going to wake up, but I'm more concerned about where Heath is…"

"He's not at the hospital?" she questioned

I shook my head, signalling no… "Brax accidentally told him about your worries"

"How could he have accidentally done that?" she asked

"He didn't know that Heath didn't know anything" I explained "and the last thing Brax knew, Heath was coming home to talk to you"

"Well he hasn't" she sighed, running her hands through her hair "what if something's happened? I need to ring him!"

"B, stay calm, yeah?" I suggested "we don't know what's going on"

Leaving Bianca constantly phoning Heath, I took Casey to school. Making my way up the beach on my way back home, I heard a phone ringing in the bushes. Looking around, I made my way up to where the noise was coming from and sighed heavily, seeing Heath passed out…

"Heath, wake up" I proclaimed, kicking his leg

"Go away" he groaned

"Heath, it's me, Ricky" I informed him "get up now"

"What?" he questioned, turning over, shielding his eyes from the sun

"What happened to you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "Brax said you were coming home"

"I needed some time alone to think things through" he informed me "and fancied a few drinks"

"More than a few from the smell of you" I admitted "you smell like a beer pump's exploded"

"Maybe because one did" he replied "at Angelo's last night, when I was grabbing a bottle of whisky"

"Come on, let's get you home, eh?" I suggested

He nodded his head in agreement and sat up, me helping him to his feet…

"Heath" Bianca proclaimed as we walked in the door fifteen minutes later

"Don't" I replied "he needs a shower, a coffee and a bacon sandwich, in that order"

"You, Ricky Sharpe are a mind reader" he admitted

"Heath, where did you get to?" Bianca questioned as he made his way through to the bathroom

"Leave the questions till he's showered and got a coffee inside of him, yeah?" I suggested

"I just wanna know where he's been" she admitted "where did you find him?"

"Passed out in some bushes on the beach" I informed her "he had a bit too much to drink plus a beer pump exploded on him, so that's why he smells so much"

She exhaled a breath and sat down at the kitchen table… "Do you think we can sort things?"

"Do you love him?" I asked

"Yeah, of course" she replied

"And does he love you?" I questioned

"I hope so" she admitted

"Then I'm sure you can sort things out" I assured her

After a lot of questions from Bianca after Heath had showered and changed, she left for work. Sitting down at the kitchen table, I ran my finger around the rim of my cup of tea…

"Brax has asked you to come with me to your Mum's" I informed him

"Why?" he questioned

"He doesn't know who's responsible for the attack, and doesn't want me getting hurt" I explained "so do you think we can go later and then I can run them to the hospital for him?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"Thanks" I replied

"God, this place is a mess" I proclaimed as Heath and I walked into Cheryl's an hour or so later

"Whoever did this knew what they were doing" Heath sighed, picking up a chair

"Yeah" I replied "how're we gonna get this place cleaned up?"

He shrugged his shoulders…

"Very helpful" I chuckled "I'm gonna get your Mum some stuff. Maybe you could start sorting it out a bit in here?"

"I'll try" he replied as I made my way into Cheryl's bedroom. Grabbing a bag from the top of the wardrobe, I began to put stuff into it for her…

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way to the reception area to meet Ricky, a smile appearing on my face as she walked through the double doors… "Hey, am I glad to see you"

"Hey" she mirrored "I'm glad to see you too. I missed you"

"I missed you too" I informed her, kissing her softly as she wrapped her arms around me

"How's your Mum?" she questioned as we pulled apart

"No change. Part of me wants to stay just in case she wakes up, but part of me doesn't, because I can't stick around for a week or however long it's gonna take" I admitted

"Well why don't we go to see her, drop these off, see what the doctor says and then you come home with me?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me "you need to think of yourself in all this too, and I know Casey is missing you"

"And you're not?" he questioned

"You know I am" I replied, smiling at him warmly "so what do you say? You gonna come home with me?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, wrapping his arm around me as we walked to Cheryl's hospital room…

**How long is Cheryl going to be unconscious for? **


	49. Chapter 49

RICKY'S POV:

Brax and I arrived home later that afternoon, both of us having picked Casey up from school, something which he was thrilled about…

"Case, can you go and get changed please?" I questioned

"And then can I play out in the garden till dinner?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling warmly as he hurried into his bedroom…

"Someone's happy to have you back" I chuckled, wrapping my arms around Brax's waist from behind as he stared out of the kitchen window

"I'm happy to be back" he admitted, placing his hands over mine

"You're just worried about your Mum, aren't you?" I inquired

"How can I not be?!" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as he turned to face me "she's unconscious, and we don't know who did it"

"Maybe we should contact the police?" I suggested

"I wanna wait and see what Mum has to say before I do anything" he replied

"Okay" I stated, leaning up on my tiptoes, pressing a kiss against his lips

BRAX'S POV:

"You don't know how much I'm appreciating being in bed right now" I admitted to Ricky as I climbed into bed as she walked out of our en-suite bathroom

"I think I do" she replied "because I know how uncomfortable hospital chairs can be"

"Sorry" I sighed

She smiled at me weakly and climbed into bed besides me… "It's nice to have you home"

"It's nice to be home" I replied, wrapping my arms around her tightly

"What're you gonna do tomorrow?" she questioned

"There's no point me being there day after day if there's no change, so I'll ring the hospital in the morning and see what they've got to say" I informed her "and then I'll decide"

"We're also going to need to start thinking of this one soon" she admitted, placing her hand on her stomach "before we know it he'll be here"

"I haven't forgotten about either of you, don't worry" I assured her "we'll get sorted"

She smiled at me warmly and leant up to kiss me, my hand cupping her cheek, deepening the kiss… "It really is nice having you home"

I chuckled and kissed her once again… "Let's get some sleep, yeah?"

She nodded her head in agreement and snuggled down, her head resting on my chest as I reached up and switched the bedside table light off, both of us quickly falling into a deep sleep…

**No change in Cheryl's condition and poor Brax has got a lot on his plate!**


	50. Chapter 50

BRAX'S POV:

I glanced at the time on the clock that sat on my bedside table as my phone began to ring and groaned, seeing the time was only 6:30am. Rolling over from where Ricky and I had been cuddled up, I rolled onto my back, picking up my phone as I went… "Hello?"

"Mr. Braxton, it's Nurse Dixon" the person on the other end of the line informed me "sorry to call so early"

"It's no worries" I replied "I take it you have news?"

"We do" she informed me "your mother is showing signs of regaining consciousness. She's just been taken for a CT scan and we're hoping she'll be awake by this afternoon"

"Wow" I sighed, glancing at Ricky as she stirred beside me "I can be there by lunchtime?"

"Only if you want to be, Mr. Braxton" she stated "how about, if you've got things to do, we let you know when your Mum's awake and take it from there? I just wanted to keep you in the loop"

"Thank you" I replied "and I do actually have quite a lot to do so a phone call would be appreciated"

"We'll hopefully give you a call sometime this afternoon then" she informed me

"Thank you" I stated "yes, goodbye"

Hanging up the phone, I placed it back on the bedside table and turned back to Ricky…

"What was that?" she questioned

"Nurse Dixon" I informed her "Mum's showing signs of regaining consciousness so has been taken for a CT scan. Hopefully she'll be awake this afternoon, but they're going to let me know"

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips against mine… "And what do you have to do today?"

"Apart from checking in on the restaurant, I'll be spending the day with you baby shopping" I replied, smirking as her head shot up at my reply

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Gotta start sometime, haven't we?"

"Yeah" she replied, pressing her lips against mine once again "I'm gonna hop in the shower"

"It's only 6:40am, Ric, come back to bed" I sighed as she climbed out of bed

"What for?" she asked "before we know it, Case will be up and we'll have to get him sorted and off to school, and then we should be straight off into the city before it gets too busy"

"That's one of the things I love about you" I admitted, smiling at her warmly as I sat up in bed, placing a pillow behind my head

"What's that?" she inquired

"Your organisation skills" I informed her

Reciprocating my smile, she grabbed her towels and made her way into our en-suite bathroom, the shower starting to run a minute or two later…

RICKY'S POV:

"I'm done in" I proclaimed as I flopped down into a booth as we arrived at Angelo's

"You're done in?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow at me "how about me? My credit card's taken the hit, and I've been carrying the bags all morning"

"Stop moaning and get me a drink" I sighed, smirking at him playfully

"So demanding" he replied, kissing me softly before making his way to the bar

"How was baby shopping?" Bianca questioned, appearing out of nowhere

"Where did you spring from?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "and yeah, it was brilliant"

"I was outside and heard you and Brax" she informed me "did you get everything you need?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "The majority of it's arriving tomorrow though. Just wait till you see the bedding we've bought for the cot. B, it's the cutest"

She smiled at me warmly as Brax walked back over, setting my orange juice down in front of me…

"Where's mine?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at Brax

"I didn't know you were here" he admitted

"Now you do, off you go. White wine please" she informed him

Shaking his head, he made his way back to the bar, both of us chuckling…

BRAX'S POV:

As I informed the barman on shift of Bianca's order, my phone started to ring. The hospital…

"Hello…" I spoke

"Mr. Braxton, it's Nurse Dixon" she informed me

"Hi, how's my Mum?" I questioned, thanking the barman as he set Bianca's drink in front of me

"She's awake" she replied "but her memory's not at it's best"

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I made my way back to the table

"We think she's suffering from memory loss" she admitted

**Cliffhanger alert AGAIN, sorry! **


	51. Chapter 51

RICKY'S POV:

Brax made his way over to the table again and set Bianca's drink in front of her and walked out of the restaurant, not saying a thing…

"What's up with him?" Bianca inquired

"I don't know. Do you mind watching the bags?" I questioned

She shook her head, signalling no and I stood up and made my way out of the booth, hurrying after Brax, finding him sat on the beach, staring out at the ocean…

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat down next to him

"Mum's suffering from memory loss" he informed me

"What?" I questioned

"She's suffering from…" he began

"Brax, I heard. I just. I don't know what to say" I admitted "sorry doesn't really cut it, does it?"

He sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face… "What am I meant to do, Ric?"

"Whatever you need to" I replied "and I'll be standing right by your side"

"Will you come to the hospital with me?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as he turned to face me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'm just gonna pop back to the restaurant and get my bag"

"What about the shopping?" he questioned

"I'll call Heath and get him to help B take it back to the house" I informed him

He smiled at me weakly and kissed me softly before I stood up…

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky entwined her hand with mine as we reached Mum's room with Nurse Dixon. Opening the door, she made her way into the room first, Ricky squeezing my hand as I heard Mum say "my son?"…

"Hey, Mum" I greeted her

"Who are you?" she questioned

"Darryl, your eldest son" I informed her, inhaling and exhaling a breath as I spoke

"And you?" she inquired, glancing at Ricky

"Ricky, Darryl's girlfriend" she informed her

"I don't know you" she admitted

"It's okay, Mum" I assured her, moving closer to the bed "we're gonna help you remember"

"How?" she questioned

"We'll bring pictures in to show you" I informed her "and we'll talk about things that happened when we were younger and we'll go from there"

"What if I don't get my memory back?" she asked "what then?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as Mum began to cry. Glancing at Ricky, I moved away from the bed as she hurried over…

"It's okay, Cheryl" Ricky assured her, handing her a tissue from the side "that's not going to happen, and if it does, then you can start building new memories. Did I tell you I was pregnant?"

"I'm going to have a grandchild?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, a grandson" I replied, smiling at her warmly "what do you think?"

"Wow" she sighed "congratulations, I guess"

"Thanks" Ricky stated

RICKY'S POV:

I drove Brax and I back to the Bay from the hospital, pulling into the driveway half-an-hour later. Switching off the engine, I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to him, taking his hand in mine… "What're you thinking?"

"How lucky I am to have you" he informed me "seeing you handle everything like that was amazing"

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips against his… "Shall we go inside and forget about everything today until tomorrow?"

"I'd like that" he admitted

**Poor Brax, but at least he's got Ricky there to support him! Will Cheryl's memory ever return?**


	52. Chapter 52

BRAX'S POV:

I sat at the kitchen table the next morning, coffee in hand when I heard movement. Looking up, I saw Heath organising himself some breakfast…

"Bro, you look done in" he admitted

"That's maybe because I am" I replied

"Why don't you take the day off then?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me "I can go and see Mum, reintroduce myself and whatever else. You spend the day here with Ric, just the two of you"

"I'm the eldest, it's my responsibility" I informed him, standing up and moving to the sink

"Mate, you don't have to do it all yourself" he replied "let me take some of the burden, yeah?"

"Heath's right, Brax" Ricky's voice spoke from the living room as she walked through from the bedroom and into the kitchen "just have a day to yourself. Go surfing, do whatever you want to. When was the last time you got a chance to do that?"

"You two aren't gonna give up until I say yes, are you?" I questioned

They both shook their heads, signalling no…

"Fine" I replied "I'm gonna go for a surf"

Smiling at me warmly, Ricky made her way over to me and kissed me gently… "Love you"

"Love you too" I mirrored before grabbing my phone and keys, making my way out the house

RICKY'S POV:

"Is he okay?" Heath asked as Brax left the house, both of us sitting down at the kitchen table

"Not really, but he will be" I informed him "we'll make sure of it"

"How's Mum?" he questioned as I poured myself an orange juice

"Scared" I replied "worried she won't get her memory back. Why don't you take some pictures? See if anything jogs her memory?"

"Do you think it'll work?" he inquired

"It's worth a shot" I stated "do you want some toast?"

"Please" he replied

A little while later, Brax made his way back to the house after dropping Casey off at school just as I finished off tidying up the kitchen after breakfast. Leaning against the worktop, he walked over to me and kissed me…

"What was that for?" I questioned

"Knocking some sense into me" he replied

"You're admitting I was right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I need a break. So what do you want to do today?"

"Hold that thought" I replied as a knock at the front door sounded "that'll be the baby stuff"

Following me into the living room, we were greeted by a delivery man. After he and Brax had unloaded and taken the baby stuff we'd ordered into what was going to be the nursery, I shut the door and turned to him as he leant against the back of the sofa…

"DIY is what I'm going to be doing today" I informed him

"You're 5-and-a-half-months pregnant, Ric, no chance" he proclaimed

"You're gonna do it then, are you?" I inquired

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"Without any swearing?" I questioned

"There might be a few slips of the tongue, but it's to be expected" he replied

"So what am I meant to do today then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Weren't you moaning about the state of the place last night?" he questioned

"Are you saying cleaning is what I should be doing?" I inquired

"If it stops you whinging about how messy the place is, yeah" he replied

Smirking at him, I leaned up onto my tiptoes, kissing him softly… "Good luck"

"Thanks" he stated as he left the room and made his way through to the nursery

I finished cleaning the house just as Heath returned…

"Wipe your feet" I proclaimed, halting him in his tracks as he walked inside

"What?" he questioned

"I've vacuumed" I informed him "so wipe your feet"

Doing as I asked, he wiped his feet on the mat… "Better?"

"Yes, thanks" I replied "how's your Mum?"

"Confused" he sighed "but I've left her with some photo albums so…"

"Hopefully she'll remember something" I stated, placing my hand on his shoulder

"Where's Brax?" he questioned as he organised himself a drink

"Here" he replied as I was about to answer his question "how's Mum?"

"Confused" he informed him "but okay in herself"

"How's it going in there?" I asked

"Come and see for yourself" he stated

Heath and I followed him through to the bedroom that was going to be the nursery, a gasp escaping my lips… "Wow"

"You've done all this in a couple of hours?" Heath inquired

"Yeah" Brax replied

"It's amazing" I admitted, wrapping my arms around him tightly as I stared into the room

"Do you like it?" he questioned

"I love it" I informed him

**Nice chapter for a change. Back to the drama soon though...**


	53. Chapter 53

BRAX'S POV:

My phone rang the next morning as I was getting dressed after having a shower. Picking it up, I saw it was our solicitor… "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Braxton" he greeted me "I'm just ringing to confirm our appointment this afternoon?"

"I'll be there" I assured him "there's something I need to discuss with you as well"

"Okay" he replied "I'll see you and Miss. Sharpe at the office at 1pm, yes?"

"We'll be there" I informed him, both of us hanging up the phone as Ricky walked into the bedroom

"Who was that?" she questioned as she began to put some clean washing away

"Our solicitor" I replied "checking we're still on for our appointment this afternoon"

"And we are, aren't we?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as I sat down on the end of our bed

"Yeah, I just think maybe we should withdraw our application for guardianship of Case" I admitted

"What?" she asked "Brax, no!"

"Ric, it's getting too much" I sighed "Mum being in hospital, you expecting our baby, I don't think I've got the energy to fight a legal battle for Casey"

"I thought you wanted a loving family for Case? Brax, we can give him that" she replied "just talk to the solicitor about the situation and see what he says. Don't give up without knowing all our options, please"

RICKY'S POV:

Brax and I followed our solicitor into his office a little after 1pm, his last meeting having overran. Sitting down in the chairs in front of his desk, he pulled our case file out…

"So, what's been happening then?" he questioned

"My Mum's in hospital" Brax informed him "I don't know exactly how it happened but her neighbour found her unconscious and now she's suffering from memory loss"

"Okay" he replied

"And what we really want to know is what can happen now in terms of Casey's guardianship application?" I inquired

"It doesn't change a thing" he informed us "your mother withdrew her application for challenging the guardianship before the accident, so if you're still all set, we can continue to work on a case to take to the court?"

"Brax?" I asked, squeezing my hand in his

"Hmm?" he questioned "yeah, we're still up for it"

"Good" our solicitor replied "so how's Casey doing?"

"He's brilliant" I informed him "he's coming on in leaps and bounds at school and in general he's just a happy little boy"

"And, Mr. Braxton, how're you and Miss. Sharpe coping looking after Casey? Given your circumstances?" he inquired

"We're coping just fine" Brax replied "we have my brother Heath and his partner Bianca to lean on if times get tough, but everything's great"

Our solicitor smiled at us both and jotted down some notes…

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky and I arrived back in the Bay later that afternoon, having being to see Mum after our meeting with the solicitor. She was doing better, but still couldn't remember anything. Sighing heavily as I switched my car engine off, I rested my forehead against the steering wheel…

"Brax…?" Ricky questioned, placing her hand on my back, rubbing up and down soothingly

"I don't know how much more I can take, Ric" I admitted

"Talk to me, please" she begged

"Seeing Mum the way she is" I informed her "I know she's done a lot of bad things but she doesn't deserve this. Maybe it's karma?"

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"Maybe I'm being punished for taking her sons away from her" I replied "maybe it should be me in hospital and not her"

"Don't you dare" she proclaimed, her tone of voice startling me "just stop with the self-pity"

Before I had the chance to reply, she was climbing out of the car and making her way down to the beach, me having pulled up in Angelo's car park so I could get the books…

"Ric, wait" I sighed, hurrying after her

"I don't know how much more I can take myself" she admitted

"What?" I inquired

"Seeing you go through all this pain, knowing there's not a thing I can do to take it away, how do you think that makes me feel? I'll tell you, it kills me, Brax, but I love you so that's why I go through it with you, and then to hear you say all that, that you wish it was you in your Mum's position, you make me so angry sometimes" she informed me

"I'm sorry" I replied "but I can't help what I think"

"I know" she sighed, moving closer to me, leaning up on her tiptoes and resting her forehead against mine "but I'd be lost without you, you know that, so please don't say things like that"

"I promise" I assured her, pressing my lips against hers softly

**When are Brax and Ricky going to catch a break, eh?**


	54. Chapter 54

RICKY'S POV:

It was now a month later, and I was approaching the 6-and-a-half-months of pregnancy stage. Making my way through from mine and Brax's bedroom that morning, the post came through the door and dropped onto the floor. As I was about to bend down to pick it up, Casey hurried over and picked it up, handing it to me as he stood up straight…

"Thank you, birthday boy" I replied, ruffling his hair

He smiled at me warmly… "I'm 6"

I chuckled and followed him into the kitchen where he was sat eating the breakfast of pancakes that Brax had made to his request… "Yes you are"

"When do I get to open my presents?" he questioned

"Who says you've got any?" Brax inquired

"I've got presents, haven't I?" he asked, looking at me worriedly

"Of course you have" I informed him "Brax is just being silly!"

Casey shook his head and continued to eat. Placing the post onto the side, I walked over to Brax and kissed him softly… "Morning"

"Morning, anything good in that lot?" he asked, motioning to the post on the side

"I haven't checked" I replied, moving over to the fridge to organise myself a juice

Turning back as I put the juice back into the fridge, I saw that Brax had opened a letter and was reading it intently…

"Brax?" I questioned

"We've got a court date" he informed me

"What?" I inquired

"We've got a court date" he spoke again "the 10th June"

"That's two weeks away" I replied

"Yeah" he sighed "we're prepared though"

"Are we?" I asked "we can't have anything going wrong, Brax. This needs to work"

"Come here" he stated, motioning for me to move over to him which I did, his arms wrapping around me tightly "listen to me, you've got to stay calm. I'm going to phone our solicitor when I've taken Case to school and see what he says and we'll take it from there, okay?"

"Okay" I replied, nodding my head in agreement

"Why do I have to go to school on my birthday?" Casey questioned as Brax moved forwards to kiss me

"It's the law unfortunately; mate" I informed him "you done?"

"Yep" he replied

"Go and get yourself sorted then" I stated, clearing his plate away as he did as I said and made his way into the bedroom

BRAX'S POV:

"So you think we're prepared, yeah?" I asked our solicitor as I walked up the driveway to the house

"As prepared as we can be, Mr. Braxton" he informed me "what I'll do is I'll schedule us another meeting for a week's time so we can go over everything once again, and add any last minute details. How's that?"

"That's great" I replied as I walked into the house

"Okay" he stated "shall we say 3rd June? 2pm?"

Dropping my keys onto the table, I walked into the kitchen and looked at the calendar… "Suits me fine"

"Great, I'll see you then" he replied "take care, Mr. Braxton"

Hanging up the phone, I placed it on the side as Ricky walked out of the bedroom, washing basket in hand…

"Was that our solicitor?" she questioned

"Yeah, we've got an appointment with him on Tuesday" I informed her "just to go over everything and to see if there's anything else we can or do need to add"

"Okay" she replied "now you're back, you need to go out again"

"What? Why?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Because, if you hadn't forgotten, your youngest brother's having a birthday party tonight and there's things that need to be done" she informed me "so your list is on there, off you go"

"You expect me to get all this done in a matter of hours?" I asked

"You've referred to yourself as Superman, or rather Super Brax before, I have faith" she replied, smirking at me as I glared at her

"I thought we said we weren't going to speak about that again?" I questioned

"The time called for it" she admitted "but now you're just wasting time. Can you please go?"

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I picked up my car keys again and moved over to her, kissing her softly…

**Next chapter is Casey's birthday party. I wonder if there'll be any dramas…?**


	55. Chapter 55

RICKY'S POV:

"Thanks for finishing off, B" I proclaimed as I walked back into the living room after getting myself changed "it looks amazing!"

"You're welcome" she replied "how long till Casey and Brax get back?"

"Should be 10 minutes" I informed her "shall we have a drink?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, and followed me into the kitchen where we each helped ourselves to a bottle of juice from the ice bucket…

BRAX'S POV:

"What have I got for my birthday, Brax?" Casey asked as I pulled onto our street

"Stop asking" I chuckled as I pulled into the driveway "you've not got long to wait to find out"

Smirking as he huffed, I climbed out of the car and made my way to his side of the car, opening the door for him to climb out…

RICKY'S POV:

"What's wrong with him?" I questioned as Casey made his way through to his bedroom to get changed

"He's moody because I won't tell him what he's got for his birthday" Brax informed me

"Maybe we should let him open a present now then?" I suggested "it's not very fair that we've made him wait all day and now we're making him wait till all his friends get here"

"You think?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Case…" I called

"What?" he questioned

"Would you like to open one of your birthday presents now?" I inquired

"Can I?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "But not a big one"

"Okay" he replied, making his way over to the table full of presents "how about this one?"

"What do you think, Brax?" I questioned

"Go ahead, mate" Brax stated, wrapping his arm around my waist as we watched Casey begin to tear at the wrapping paper, throwing it to the floor

"Thank you" he proclaimed as he pulled out a policeman set he'd wanted for ages

"Who was it from?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He picked up the wrapping paper and looked at the tag… "Heath and Auntie B"

"Then you should be telling them thanks, not us" I informed him

As if by magic, Heath and Bianca walked through from their bedroom as I spoke and Casey hurried over to them, hugging them both tightly… "Thank you for my present"

"You're welcome" Bianca replied "there's another one on that table too I think"

"Can I open it now?" he questioned, looking to Brax and I

"No, we said one and you've had it" I informed him "now go and finish getting changed, your friends will be arriving soon"

Making his way back into his bedroom, I took the wrapping paper from the floor and moved to put it in the bin…

"Everything's done" Brax assured me as I double checked everything as I looked around the kitchen

"How did you know that's what I was doing?" I inquired

"Because I know you, Erica Sharpe" he informed

Smiling at him warmly, I turned around to face him and kissed him softly, a knock at the door interrupting us…

"Hi, come on in" we heard Heath greet someone "Case!"

Making our way into the living room, we were greeted by one of Casey's classmates and his Mum…

BRAX'S POV:

Casey's birthday party was well underway and everyone was having a great time. Walking into the kitchen to grab myself another beer, I saw Heath standing outside in the garden…

"I'll be back in a sec" I informed Ricky

Nodding her head in understanding, I made my way out into the back garden…

"What you doing out here?" I asked him as I reached him

"Needed some quiet time" he informed me "man, kids can be loud!"

"Yeah they can" I replied, chuckling as I took a sip of my beer

"We should've invited Mum" he spoke after a minute or two's silence

"What?" I inquired

"We should've invited her. It might have helped to jog something" he replied

"But then again it might've been too much for her" I stated "she's not been out of the hospital long. We have to give her time…"

He sighed and nodded his head in agreement… "When are things gonna get easier?"

I shrugged my shoulders… "Come on, let's get back inside and enjoy the party, yeah?"

RICKY'S POV:

As Bianca and Heath began to tidy up after Casey's party, Brax and I put him to bed…

"Thank you" he whispered sleepily as I climbed onto his bed to read him a story

"What for?" I questioned

"My party" he replied "I had a great day"

I looked at Brax and smiled warmly… "You're welcome, bud"

"Is the baby moving?" he asked as I placed my hand on my stomach

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Do you want to feel?"

"Yeah" he replied

"Sit up then" I stated. Doing as I said, he sat up and I took his hand in mine, placing it where the baby was moving about, a wide smile appearing on his face…

"Can Daddy have a feel?" Brax questioned

"You know you can" I replied, smiling at him warmly as he stood up and walked over to me. Moving onto the bed to sit next to me, he placed his hand on my bump…

**Decided to opt against the drama and just have a nice birthday party for Casey. Loved the final scene too if I do say so myself…**


	56. Chapter 56

BRAX'S POV:

The day of Casey's guardianship court case had come and I was bricking it…

"It's like we've switched places" Ricky chuckled as she walked into our bedroom

"What?" I questioned, turning around to face her

She walked over to me and began to fasten my tie for me… "You're all fingers and thumbs which means you're nervous, and now we've switched places. I was the nervous one to start with, and now it's you. Everything's going to be fine, and even if it's not, we still get to have Casey in our care, nothing will change even if the guardianship isn't approved"

"I just want to be his legal guardian" I admitted "I want him to know that he has a family he can rely on and turn to whenever he needs to"

"And you don't think he knows that already?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "Brax, you've been there since day one. You've brought him up. He knows he's got you, and he knows he's got everyone else around him"

As she finished speaking she fixed my collar and smiled at me warmly. Reciprocating her smile, I kissed her softly, cupping her cheek in my hand… "I love you"

"I love you too" she mirrored "now hurry up and finish getting sorted or we're going to be late"

"Yes boss" I replied, smirking at her as she shook her head and walked out of the room

RICKY'S POV:

I made my way back into the living room to check I had everything we'd need. As I zipped up my handbag the door opened and Heath and Bianca walked in…

"Are you sure you don't want us to come too?" Heath questioned

"Brax and I will be fine on our own" I assured him "but thanks"

"How's he doing?" he asked

"He's nervous, understandably" I replied "but whatever happens, we'll still be Casey's guardians, just not legally"

He smiled at me warmly and squeezed my shoulder… "The court's crazy if they don't approve legal guardianship"

"Thanks, muppet" I chuckled

"Charming" he proclaimed, pulling me into his arms, hugging me tightly

As we pulled apart Brax walked out of our bedroom and I smiled at him warmly… "Ready?"

"Ready" he mirrored "we'll see you later"

"Good luck" Heath and Bianca called in unison as Brax grabbed his car keys from the table and we left the house

BRAX'S POV:

"Case of Casey Braxton's guardianship to room 2 please" a clerk announced as Ricky, myself and our solicitor sat in a waiting area

"That's us" our solicitor informed us "let's go…"

Entwining my hand with Ricky's as we both stood up, we followed our solicitor down the corridor and made our way into the room, taking our seats at the table…

RICKY'S POV:

"And Casey's education has vastly improved since being in his brother's and Miss. Sharpe's care. Having met him myself, I can say he's a happy, loving and polite little boy. In my opinion, there's really no other option than to approve legal guardianship to Mr. Braxton and Miss. Sharpe" our solicitor informed the judge

"Thank you" the judge replied, nodding his head in understanding, our solicitor sitting down "this meeting is adjourned whilst myself and my jury make a decision. Session will resume in half-an-hour"

"How do you think it went?" Brax asked our solicitor once the judge had left the room

"Brilliantly" he informed us "I think we've got a very good chance of winning this. Let's go get a drink"

BRAX'S POV:

Half-an-hour later and everyone returned to the room, the judge opening up his file… "After consideration, myself and my jury have all agreed that it be best that Casey stays with Mr. Braxton and Miss. Sharpe"

I looked at Ricky, a wide smile on her face as the judge finished speaking…

RICKY'S POV:

As we left the court and made our way back to the lobby, Brax shook our solicitor's hand and picked me up, spinning me around, setting me back on the ground, holding my hands till I got my balance… "I can't believe it"

"Neither can I" he replied, kissing me gently

"Thank you so much" I proclaimed, shaking our solicitor's hand

"You're more than welcome" he stated "good luck to the both of you"

Wrapping my arm around Brax's waist, his draped around my shoulder as we went off in separate directions and made our way back to the car…

**Woohoo!**


	57. Chapter 57

RICKY'S POV:

The post came through the letterbox as I organised Brax and I a drink. Moving into the living room, I picked it up and smiled widely as I saw our legal guardianship certificate had arrived. Finishing off our drinks, I made my way back into our bedroom, finding Casey sat at the bottom of our bed, too engrossed in some children's TV programme to even acknowledge me…

"What's that?" Brax asked as I handed him his drink

"What do you think?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Is it?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling at him warmly as I set my drink down on my bedside table, him doing the same. Climbing back into bed, I opened it and pulled it out...

"Darryl Braxton and Erica Sharpe, legal guardians of Casey Braxton" Brax announced

"I think we should celebrate" I admitted

"How can we celebrate when you're almost 7 months pregnant?" he questioned

"We'll think of something" I replied, kissing him softly

BRAX'S POV:

"Just the man I've been looking for" Irene proclaimed as I walked into the diner that afternoon

"What can I do for you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"How do you think Ricky would react if I organised a baby shower for her?" she inquired

"I think she'd love it" I informed her "it'd be nice for her to just relax with all her friends. It's a lovely idea, Irene, thank you"

"You're welcome" she replied "but keep that zipped, yeah? Now what can I get you?"

"My morning usual please" I stated, pulling out my wallet to pay

RICKY'S POV:

By the time Brax had arrived home from work, I'd arranged a small celebration to celebrate our approval of legal guardianship… "Told you I'd think of something, didn't I?"

"You're meant to be taking it easy" he sighed

"I did. I delegated while these two did all the work" I informed him, motioning to Heath and Bianca

"Your woman's a slave driver" Heath proclaimed

"But we had a great day organising it all, and that's the main thing" Bianca replied

"Thanks" I stated, smiling at them both warmly "where is Case, anyway?"

"Over there" I informed him, motioning to the corner of the room "I don't think he really knows what's going on"

"Should we explain it to him then?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes, following Brax over to Casey…

"You okay, mate?" Brax asked as I perched on the arm of the chair Casey was sat in

"Yeah" he replied "what are all these people doing here?"

"They're celebrating with us" I informed him

"What are we celebrating?" he questioned

"Mate, Ric and I have some news" Brax admitted "we're your guardians"

"What's one of those?" he asked

"It means we're like your parents" I informed him

"Okay" he replied

"Do you understand, Case?" Brax inquired

"Yeah, you guys are my Mum and Dad. That's cool" he informed us

**So Casey seems to have taken the news about Brax and Ricky being his "parents" pretty well… **


	58. Chapter 58

BRAX'S POV:

A knock on the front door sounded the next morning and I made my way into the living room to answer it, finding Mum stood there… "Mum"

"Can you explain this to me?" she questioned, handing me an envelope

Pulling out the letter that the envelope contained, I saw that it was a letter informing her of mine and Ricky's approval of legal guardianship… "Before you were in hospital, Ricky and I applied for legal parental guardianship of Casey. This is just telling you that it's been approved"

"I get that, but why did you feel the need to apply in the first place?" she asked

"You better come in" I replied, motioning for her to enter the house. Sitting down on the sofa, she made her way to a chair…

"So?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"You weren't exactly the best Mum" I admitted "you were a gambling addict who preferred to spend her time at the pokies rather than with her children. Your behaviour forced me to become a Dad to my brothers when I should have been living my teenage years"

I watched as Mum took the news in, running her hands over her face… "I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything" I replied

"Don't I? Not even sorry?" she asked

"No, because what good is it going to do now?" I questioned "it's in the past. The best thing you can do now is try to change your ways"

She nodded her head in agreement…

RICKY'S POV:

I walked into the diner that afternoon, Irene and Roo stopping talking as soon as I reached them… "What's going on?"

"Nothing" they replied in unison

"Okay" I stated, chuckling nervously "I'm just here for my wages"

"Here you are, love" Irene informed me, handing me the keys to the safe

"Thanks" I replied, walking into the back office to grab them

Handing them back to her a minute or two later, I watched them jump back into conversation as I began to walk away. What were they planning?

BRAX'S POV:

"Hello…" Ricky's voice called into the house an hour or so later

"Hey" I greeted her as I walked out of our bedroom

"Hey" she mirrored "I thought you were meant to be at work?"

"Baby brain's kicked in" I chuckled

"What?" she questioned

"It's tomorrow night I'm working, see?" I asked as I led her to the calendar

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "So how was your day?"

"Good" I replied "Mum stopped by"

"She did? What did she want?" she inquired

"She wanted an explanation about the letter she got from the court informing her of our approval of Casey's legal guardianship" I informed her "and then she asked why I felt the need to apply so I told her about the way she used to be"

"Was that a good idea?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"It seemed to be" I admitted "anyway, how was your day?"

"Good" she replied "Irene and Roo are up to something though…"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"They stopped talking as soon as I arrived to get my wages, and then as soon as I went to leave, they started chatting again. You don't know anything, do you?" she inquired

I shook my head, signalling no, making my way to the fridge for a beer…

**So Brax has finally told Cheryl how she used to be; what do you think is going to happen there next? And as for Ricky, she knows Irene and Roo are up to something? Will she connect the dots before her surprise baby shower?**


	59. Chapter 59

BRAX'S POV:

It was just over a week later. I'd just finished work and was making my way up the driveway, finding Mum on the doorstep…

"I remember" she informed me

"What?" I questioned

"I remember. Not everything, but some bits" she replied

"What do you remember?" I asked

"How I was when you were younger. I'm so sorry, Darryl" she sighed

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "It's not just me you need to apologise to"

"I know. I need to see Heath and Casey, say sorry to them too" she replied

I nodded my head in agreement… "Do you remember anything else?"

"Just how much of a terrible Mum I was" she informed me

"Don't beat yourself up" I replied "there's nothing you can do now. Do you want to come in?"

She shook her head, signalling no… "I'm going to go home and continue to look through the photo albums Heath brought for me, see if I remember anything else"

"Don't push it" I begged "I don't want you having a setback"

She smiled at me warmly and reached up to kiss my cheek… "I'll see you soon"

"See you soon" I mirrored, watching her as she walked back down the driveway

RICKY'S POV:

"Brax, what is going on?" I questioned as his hands covered my eyes as he led me somewhere

"Just a minute more" he informed me. I could hear muffled voices and as he removed his hands from my eyes, I was greeted by Irene, Roo, Leah and everyone else, the diner decorated in blue…

"What is all this?" I asked

"Your surprise baby shower" Irene informed me

"You were in on this the whole time?" I inquired, turning to face Brax

"Kinda, yeah" he replied "I'll be back to pick you up later. Have fun"

Smiling warmly at him as he kissed me softly, I watched him leave. Once he'd disappeared out of sight, I turned back to Irene and Roo… "Is this what you two were whispering about the other day?"

They nodded their heads in unison, signalling yes…

"What do you think?" Roo questioned

"I'm flattered you guys went to all this trouble for me" I admitted

"No trouble at all" Irene replied "now come on, let's sit you down and get you some cake"

"Yes please" I proclaimed, letting her guide me over to the rest of the group

"Okay, so our first party game of this afternoon is going to be "Guess The Girth" Irene announced

"No way" I proclaimed

"So what's going to happen is everyone's going to take it in turns to cut pieces of string to the length of which they think will fit around Ricky's belly" Irene explained "and whoever's the closest wins a prize"

"What prize is that then?" I questioned

"Your baby Daddy has kindly donated a bottle of wine from the restaurant" she informed me

Smiling at her warmly, I sat back in my chair as everyone began to assemble to start the game…

BRAX'S POV:

I arrived back at the diner later that evening to pick Ricky up, chuckling softly as I saw her half asleep at one of the tables… "Hey, beautiful"

"Hey" she mirrored

"Did you have a good afternoon?" I questioned

"One of the best" she replied "we've got so much stuff, I don't know where we're going to put it all"

"We'll find room" I assured her "how about I start taking it all to the car and you say goodbye to Irene and Roo?"

"Sounds good" she admitted "and I think you may have to carry me into the house when we get home"

"Tired?" I inquired

"Shattered" she sighed "gonna be heading straight for bed as soon as we're back"

I smiled at her warmly as she stood up and kissed her gently…

RICKY'S POV:

Brax moved to the table that had all of our gifts on it and began to collect it all together as I made my way into the kitchen to say thank you to Irene and Roo…

"I heard Brax's voice" Irene informed me as I walked through to them

"Yeah, he's starting to load the stuff into the car" I replied "thank you so much, both of you"

"You're welcome" she stated "have you had a good day?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I can't believe tomorrow's my last shift before I start maternity leave"

"We're going to miss you" she admitted

"You're still going to see me most days I hope" I chuckled "what with being this one's godmother and everything"

"What?" she questioned

"That was me asking you if you'd be godmother" I admitted, pursing my lips together

"Yes, I'd be honoured" she proclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug "oh, darl"

"Happy?" I inquired

"Very" she replied "now go, before you make me cry!"

Smiling at her warmly, I said goodbye to her and Roo and made my way back out to find Brax making his way out of the diner with the last load…

"Ready?" he questioned

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I collected my handbag from the back of my chair and followed him out and down to the car…

**Thought it was a nice touch having Irene being godmother, don't you, guys?**


	60. Chapter 60

RICKY'S POV:

I walked into the house after my last shift at the diner before my maternity leave started, finding Brax stood in the living room waiting for me...

"Hi" I greeted him as I pulled my handbag off my shoulder and set it down on the chair

"Hi" he mirrored "close your eyes..."

"What? Why?" I questioned

"Just close them" he replied

Doing as he asked, I closed my eyes, feeling his hands take mine and lead me out of the living room…

BRAX'S POV:

I led Ricky through our bedroom and into our en-suite bathroom… "Open"

She turned to me as she opened her eyes, a warm smile on her face… "What's all this?"

"What does it look like?" I questioned "it's time you had a bit of time to yourself, so get in that bubble bath and enjoy and when you get out, I'm going to give you a foot rub"

"What about Casey?" she inquired

"Taken care of" I informed her "Heath's picking him up and taking him into the city"

"And Bianca?" she asked

"Is going with them" I replied "we've got the place to ourselves till later tonight"

She smiled at me warmly and leant up onto her tiptoes… "Thank you"

"You're welcome" I stated, reciprocating her warm smile as I left the bathroom

RICKY'S POV:

Half-an-hour later I walked out of mine and Brax's en-suite bathroom more relaxed than I'd felt in ages. After I'd redressed myself, changing into one of Brax's rugby shirts and a pair of shorts, I made my way out of the room, finding him sat in the living room, switching the TV off as I walked through…

"Thank you for that" I sighed as I flopped onto the sofa next to him

"You're welcome" he replied "feel good?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, shutting my eyes as his hands lifted my feet onto his lap, beginning to knead at the swollen flesh… "Oh, God that feels good"

Brax chuckled and continued to massage my feet and ankles, a knock at the door breaking us from our own little world a little while later…

"Are you expecting anyone?" I questioned

"Why don't you go and see?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

Looking at him curiously, I made my way to the front door, a wide smile appearing on my face as I saw an Angelo's delivery man on our doorstep…

"Thank you" I proclaimed

"You're welcome. Enjoy" he replied, making his way back down the driveway as I took the food from him

"You've really thought of everything, haven't you?" I inquired

"Pretty much, yeah" he informed me as he stood up from the sofa and moved into the kitchen to grab us some plates and cutlery "why don't you choose a film?"

"You're really allowing me to choose?" I asked as I set the food down on the coffee table

"Fair point" he replied "what about a horror?"

"You read my mind, Braxton" I proclaimed as he walked back into the living room

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky and I had decided to watch Silence Of The Lambs, and thankfully it finished just as Heath, Bianca and a sleeping Casey made their way into the house…

"Hey" Bianca greeted us as Heath made his way into Casey's bedroom "good night?"

"Lovely thanks" Ricky replied as I began to clear away our takeaway containers "what about you? Thanks for having Casey, by the way"

"It was great" she informed me "and no problem at all. That kid is one amazing little dude"

"I know" I chuckled as I handed Brax my now empty plate "he wasn't any trouble, was he?"

"None at all" Heath replied as he walked back out of his bedroom "we went to the city straight after school, ate, went to the movies and saw the new Scooby Doo movie, which he wants on DVD when it comes out by the way, and then came home. What did you two get up to, or do we not wanna know?"

"Heath…" I sighed, shaking my head at him "we just had dinner and watched a film. Do you have Casey's schoolbag?"

"Yeah, I'll just go and get it from my truck" he informed me, disappearing out of the door, returning a couple of moments later and handing it to me

**Thought Brax/Ricky could do with some quality time together before they become parents. Thanks to the lovely Chrissy for her help and ideas!**


	61. Chapter 61

RICKY'S POV:

I sighed heavily as I glanced at the clock on my phone. It was 3:30am and I couldn't sleep. Turning over, I stared at the ceiling, hugging my pregnancy pillow to my body. I needed sleep…

"Turn over" Brax mumbled sleepily

"What?" I questioned

"Turn over" he mumbled again "so you're facing away from me"

Doing as he said, I turned over and rested on my pregnancy pillow, feeling his hands begin to rub up and down my back… "That's nice"

"Good" he replied. Feeling the bed dip slightly, his lips pressed against my neck softly

"That's even nicer" I admitted

He smirked against my skin and turned me to face him, a smile appearing on his face as I pressed my body against his…

"Looks like all three of us are awake" I chuckled

"Baby too?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no, letting my hand trail from his chest down to his groin…

"Oh" he replied "well what do you expect?"

"You to have some self-control" I admitted

"Me? What about you?" he inquired "who decided to join me in the shower this morning"

"I didn't hear you moaning at the time. Oh, wait…" I replied, smirking at him

Shaking his head at me, I sighed contentedly as he rolled over onto his back again; taking me with him so I was straddling him and pressed his lips against mine…

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way to the sink with my now empty cereal bowl, stretching and yawning as I went…

"Tired, bro?" Heath questioned as he walked into the kitchen, making his way to the fridge

"Yeah, didn't sleep very well" I admitted, glancing at Ricky as she chuckled softly

"Ugh" Heath proclaimed

"It's not like you and Bianca don't do it" Ricky interjected "there's been many a time I've got up to go to the toilet in the night and I've heard things I'd rather not"

"She's got you there, mate, good and proper" I chuckled as I moved back to the kitchen table

"Whatever" he sighed "I'm off to the diner for breakfast"

"Do you want a lift? I've gotta go to the restaurant and then head into the city" I explained

He nodded his head, signalling yes. Draining the last of my coffee, I kissed Ricky softly and made my way over to the front door, Heath following…

**Loved the last scene if I do say so myself. Let's hope Ricky doesn't go into labour whilst Brax is in the city…**


	62. Chapter 62

RICKY'S POV:

I rolled over in bed that morning, reaching out for Brax, my hand hitting the cold mattress where he should've been laid. Opening my eyes, I saw, as I'd guessed, he wasn't there. Turning over again as the door to our bedroom opened, he walked in, phone in hand…

"What's up?" I questioned

"Mum's asked to see me, Heath and Casey" he informed me

"Did she say what about?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him as he moved to sit on the end of our bed

"Something about an apology" he replied "that's all she'd say on the phone"

I sighed and crawled from beneath the covers and over to Brax, wrapping my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder… "When does she want to see you?"

"This morning, before Casey goes to school" he informed me

"Better get him sorted then, hadn't I?" I suggested

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I'm gonna get in the shower. Do you mind giving Heath a knock too please?"

"Course" I replied as he climbed off of the bed and I did the same, wrapping my dressing gown around my body, making my way to Casey's bedroom

BRAX'S POV:

Half-an-hour later, myself, Heath and Casey were all ready to go and meet Mum at the diner. Saying our goodbyes to Ricky, we left the house, making our way down the driveway to my car…

"Did she say what she wanted to see us about?" Heath inquired

"Something about an apology, that's all she said" I informed him as I began to drive off down our street

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the diner, Heath letting Casey out of the car. Making our way into the diner we found Mum sat already, having acquired us a table…

"Thank you for coming, all of you" she sighed as we sat down opposite her

"What's this about, Mum?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's about me apologising for being a rubbish Mum to you boys" she admitted

"I thought I said to forget about it because there's nothing that can be done about it?" I inquired

"I decided to ignore that and apologise anyway" she replied "I really am sorry, especially to you. You had to grow up faster than you wanted to, faster than you needed to, and became a Dad to your brothers. That should never have happened"

RICKY'S POV:

"Did Brax say what Cheryl wanted to see them about?" Bianca asked as we sat at the kitchen table a little while later eating breakfast

"Just something about an apology" I replied "I just hope they're all okay"

"They will be" she assured me, smiling at me warmly "so what do you have planned today?"

"I'm going to wash baby boy Braxton's things" I informed her "and get them out on the line and all nice and clean ready for his arrival"

"I can't believe you've only got a month left" she admitted

"Neither can I, but I will be relieved to get this weight off of me" I sighed "it's crazy!"

BRAX'S POV:

"From now on, I'm going to be a better Mum to you boys" Mum informed us "I'm going to be there for whatever you need"

"We appreciate that, don't we, Heath?" I inquired, nudging my brother in his side

"Yeah, we do" he replied "just so long as you stick to it…"

"I will" she assured us "no downward spirals this time. This is me now. Sober, clean and on the mend"

I smiled at her warmly… "Thank you"

RICKY'S POV:

I'd just finished hanging the first lot of baby clothes out on the line and had made my way back into the house when Brax walked inside… "Hey"

"Hey" he mirrored "that was, I don't know…"

"What happened?" I questioned

"She apologised for everything she put us through as kids" he informed me "it was so surreal; like she was a totally different person"

"Do you think she's changed?" I inquired

"I want to give her the benefit of the doubt" he admitted "and give her a chance to prove herself, so yeah, for now, I believe she has"

I smiled at him warmly and set the wash basket down, moving to put the second lot of baby clothes into the washing machine, feeling the floor beneath me damp, the liquid hitting my bare feet…

"Brax…" I whispered

"It's okay" he replied "I'm gonna get the bag and we'll get you to the hospital"

"But we've not got anything for him" I whimpered "no clothes, nothing. They're all being washed"

"I'll sort it when the time comes" he informed me "but right now we need to get you to the hospital. Come on, take my hand"

Turning to face him, he smiled at me reassuringly and I took his outstretched hand, letting him lead me out of the house and to the car…

"Brax…" I whimpered as he helped me into the car

"Hey, shush" he begged "everything's gonna be fine"

"Is it?" I questioned "I'm scared"

"No need to be" he replied "I'm right here and I'm gonna be by your side every step of the way, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling weakly as he pressed his lips against mine softly… "We can do this"

"We can do this" he mirrored, resting his forehead against mine momentarily before standing up and shutting my car door, making his way round to the driver's side

**So Ricky's in labour, and a month early. Is baby boy Braxton going to be okay?**


	63. Chapter 63

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky and I made our way into the hospital's reception area… "Darryl Braxton and Erica Sharpe, I called en-route"

"I'll just page one of the midwives" the receptionist informed me

Nodding my head in understanding, I led Ricky over to the seating area… "How you doing?"

"Okay" she replied "I think I'm having contractions though"

"It's okay" I assured her "we're here now"

Before she could reply, a midwife hurried over to us… "Darryl Braxton and Erica Sharpe I presume?"

"That's us" I informed her

"Okay, let's get you settled in this" she replied, helping Ricky into a wheelchair "and let's get you sorted"

Following behind as the midwife began to make her way down the corridor, we were led into a semi-private room. Whilst Ricky was being changed into a gown and being examined, my phone started to ring…

"Hi, Heath" I greeted him as I picked up

"Bro, where are you?" he questioned

"The hospital" I informed him "Ricky's in labour"

"But she's early. Is she okay?" he asked

"Fine" I replied "she's just being examined now. What's up?"

"I just wondered where you'd got to. I'll get Maureen to have Case tonight and when B's finished work, we'll come to be with you" he informed me

"Cheers" I stated

"No worries. Send my love to Ric, yeah? And good luck, mate" he proclaimed

RICKY'S POV:

Brax made his way into the room once my examination had been done. I was currently at 4cm dilated so still had a way to go. Walking over to me, he kissed my forehead softly…

"How you feeling?" he asked

"Better" I admitted "who were you on the phone to?"

"Heath" he informed me "once B's finished work, they're gonna come"

"And what about Case?" I questioned

"Stop worrying, will you?" he inquired, chuckling softly "Heath's gonna ask Maureen to have him. Everything's gonna be fine"

"Can you text Heath in a bit? Ask him to bring some clothes for baby? But get B to choose. Knowing Heath he'll be dressed in something gaudy" I replied

He smirked at me and nodded his head, signalling yes as he sat down in the chair by my bedside… "Just rest, Ric"

"Bit hard to when I know sometime soon I'll be having a baby" I admitted

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky was 7cm dilated by the time Heath and Bianca arrived…

"How is she? Can I see her?" Bianca questioned

"She's good. Go on in" I informed her

Smiling at me warmly, she made her way into the room as I sat down on the chairs opposite her room…

"What's the matter?" Heath asked, sitting down next to me

"I'm scared" I admitted "what if I'm a rubbish Dad?"

"You weren't a rubbish Dad to me and Case, so what makes you think you'll be one now?" he inquired

"This is my own kid" I replied "with you boys, it was easy…"

"Maybe this won't be a piece of cake, but you'll both be brilliant" he assured me "stop worrying"

RICKY'S POV:

A knock on my door sounded and I eased myself up in the bed as Bianca peeked her head around the door… "Hey"

"Hey" I mirrored "thanks for coming"

"Like we'd miss this" she replied "you're gonna be a Mum in a matter of hours. How do you feel?"

"Sick" I admitted "what if I mess up, B?"

"What makes you think you're gonna mess up?" she questioned

"Casey's one thing, but my own kid… I can't mess up, B" I informed her

"And you won't" she replied "you're a brilliant Mum, I've seen that first-hand. You and Brax, you're gonna be brilliant parents. Just look at how well you've brought Casey up, together"

I smiled at her warmly… "I'm just being silly, aren't I?"

"Just a bit" she chuckled "now, I've brought baby Braxton some clothes like you asked…"

"Thanks" I replied

"You're welcome" she stated as she pulled out a baby-grow

"Knock, knock" a voice interjected as I was about to talk again

"Hi" I greeted the midwife as she peeked her head around the door

"Just come to check you over again" she informed me "the way you're going, I think it'll soon be time"

"You do?" I asked

"I do" she replied "would you mind waiting outside please, Miss?

"Course" Bianca stated

Bianca left the room and the nurse pulled some gloves onto her hands… "Ready?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes. After I'd been examined again, the midwife removed her gloves… "I think we're ready to go to delivery, Miss. Sharpe"

**Ricky's ready to go to delivery. Will all go well with the birth?**


	64. Chapter 64

RICKY'S POV:

"The midwife's just told me. Ricky, this is so exciting" Bianca proclaimed as she walked back into the room

"Yeah" I replied "can you get Brax for me please?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, shooting me a warm smile as she left the room, Brax entering a minute later… "Hey"

"I can't do this" I admitted

"What? Yes you can" he replied

"I can't" I sighed "I'm sorry, Brax, but I can't"

"This is just nerves, Ric" he informed me, entwining his hands with mine as he moved to sit on the bed by my side "you're terrified, so am I, but we can do this together, remember? I'm gonna be right by your side when you're giving birth to our son and I promise you, I'm not going anywhere"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as Brax spoke and nodded my head… "Okay"

"Okay?" he questioned

"Okay" I mirrored "we can do this"

Smiling at me warmly, he cupped my cheeks in his hands and kissed me softly…

BRAX'S POV:

I was led into the delivery room a few minutes after Ricky, moving to her bedside as the midwife started to give her instructions on what she wanted Ricky to do. Entwining her hand with mine, she squeezed on it tightly as she began to push…

RICKY'S POV:

"Congratulations" the midwife proclaimed an hour and a half later "you've got a beautiful, healthy baby boy"

I felt my body freeze as they placed my son onto my chest, skin-to-skin contact being one of the best things just after childbirth so I'd read. I could feel all eyes on me…

"I don't know what I'm meant to do" I admitted

"Cuddle him" the midwife replied, smiling at me warmly

"What if I hurt him?" I questioned

"You're not going to" she chuckled "you're his Mum. He just wants a cuddle"

Glancing up at Brax, I took him in my arms, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as I started to rock him gently from side to side…

"There you go" she proclaimed "do you have any names picked?"

"I like the first one we chose" I admitted to Brax as we looked at each other

"Aaron James; his name's Aaron" Brax informed the midwife

"Aaron James Braxton, beautiful. Can I ask why you picked it?" she asked

"I've always liked the name Aaron" Brax admitted "and unfortunately Ricky's Dad passed away almost 3 years ago, so James is in memory of him"

"Beautiful" she replied, smiling at us both warmly "I'll leave you all to get acquainted and the doctor will be around soon"

"When will she be able to come home?" Brax inquired as she was about to leave the room

"That depends on the doctor" she informed us "he'll make his decision when he's checked them both"

Nodding his head in understanding, Brax turned back to me and ran his hand through my hair… "I'm so proud of you"

"Do you want to hold your son?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes. Smiling at him warmly, I held my arms up, letting him take our son from them… "Wow"

"Pretty surreal, isn't it?" I asked

"Just a bit" he replied "hey little fella, I'm your Daddy"

"Brax…" I spoke as he cooed over Aaron

"Hmm?" he questioned, glancing down at me

"Nothing" I replied "you're a natural"

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine softly… "I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored

**Welcome to the world, Aaron James Braxton! **


	65. Chapter 65

RICKY'S POV:

I lay in my hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come and check me when a knock at the door sounded, a warm smile appearing on my face as Heath, Bianca and Casey poked their heads around the door…

"We want to meet the new addition" Bianca informed me

"You better come in then" I replied

"Where's Brax?" Heath questioned

"He's popped home to get some bits" I informed him "what with the labour starting so quickly, we only had chance to grab my hospital bag"

"How's this little fella?" Bianca asked as she moved over to the cot, cooing over Aaron

"Okay I think" I replied

"What do you think, Case?" Bianca questioned, glancing at me and then back to Casey

"He doesn't do much" he sighed

I chuckled softly… "That's because he's a baby, mate. You're gonna have to wait until he's a bit older to play with him"

He huffed and sat down in the chair by my bedside…

"Um, excuse me?" I questioned "aren't you forgetting something? My cuddle?"

Casey smiled at me warmly and climbed onto the bed, hugging me tightly… "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too, mate" I mirrored, stroking my hand through his hair

"I've got a suggestion" Bianca admitted "why don't you and Heath go and get us some food? I'm sure he'll treat you to a milkshake"

"Can we, Heath?" Casey questioned, raising an eyebrow at Heath

"Yeah" he replied, glancing at Bianca who smirked at him in reply "come on, let's go"

The door shut behind the two of them a minute or two later and Bianca sat down on the edge of my bed… "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I admitted

"You think I can't see how terrified you are but I can" she informed me

"Isn't it common for all new Mum's to be scared?" I inquired

"Of course it is, but they normally just push it to the back of their mind because they've got the baby they've been longing after for so long. Why is that not the case with you?" she asked

I shrugged my shoulders… "I love him, I do. But what if I hurt him or do something wrong?"

"Oh, Ricky" Bianca sighed "you're not going to hurt him, and if you do something wrong, then you learn from it and move on. Mistakes are made, it's how we move past them that counts"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as Aaron started to whimper… "What do I do?"

"He might be hungry" she replied "has anyone discussed breast feeding with you?"

I shook my head, signalling no…

"Here" she sighed, picking Aaron up out of his cot and placing him into my arms "I'll go and get someone. Just cuddle him"

"Thanks, B" I replied, smiling at her warmly as she left the room

BRAX'S POV:

I arrived back at the hospital a little while later and made my way into Ricky's room, finding her packing the bag that we'd brought with us…

"Hi" she greeted me as she zipped it up

"Hi, what's going on?" I questioned

"I've been discharged" she informed me "and we're all ready to go"

I smiled at her warmly… "We can do this"

"We can do this" she mirrored

Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her into me and kissed her softly, her arms staying wrapped around me tightly as I went to pull away… "What's up?"

"Just needed a hug" she informed me

I smiled at her and pulled her in for another hug, both of us pulling apart as a knock at the door sounded, Heath poking his head around the door…

"We'll take Casey home with us" he informed us

"Thanks" I replied

"No problem. We'll see you back there, yeah?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Do you think you could get food on the way? Some takeout from the restaurant?"

"Usual for you both?" he inquired

I glanced at Ricky and she nodded her head, signalling yes… "Please"

"Okay" he replied "we'll see you back there"

RICKY'S POV:

I inhaled a breath as I took Aaron from his cot and placed him into the car seat Brax had brought up to the hospital room with him. Carefully strapping him in, Brax took hold of it and gently lifted it off the bed whilst I placed the bag we'd brought in with us over my shoulder and entwined my hand with his, both of us leaving the room…

**So Ricky's still having doubts about her parenting skills… I wonder why?**


	66. Chapter 66

RICKY'S POV:

I inhaled and exhaled a breath as Brax and I walked up the driveway to the front door, keeping the thought "I can do this" going through my head. We made our way inside and saw Heath, Bianca and Casey sat at the kitchen table, already tucking into their takeout food…

"We were starving, sorry" Bianca informed us

"No worries" Brax replied "we'll get some as soon as soon as we've got this one settled in, shan't we, Ric?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Better get him a bottle organised first of all. Try and keep him awake though please"

Walking into the kitchen, I kicked my shoes off and set them down by the entrance to the bedrooms and began to organise Aaron a bottle, Bianca making her way over to me as I waited for it to warm through…

"How you doing?" she questioned

"Better, but I'm still terrified" I admitted

"It'll get easier" she assured me, smiling at me warmly

"I hope so" I replied, taking Aaron's bottle from the microwave "I'll be back soon. Can you make sure those two save me and Brax some please?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes. Thanking her, I made my way into the bedroom, stopping in the doorway as I saw Brax laid on the bed, asleep, Aaron fast off on his chest too, a wide, proud smile appearing on my face. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I quickly took a picture, automatically setting it to be my background…

"Oi" I whispered as I climbed onto the bed gently "so much for keeping him awake…"

"Sorry" he replied as he eased himself up to rest his head against the headboard "once we got in here we were both flat out"

"So I see" I chuckled "do you want to give him this and get him settled? I'm in desperate need of a shower"

Nodding his head, signalling yes, he took the bottle from me. Kissing his cheek, I climbed off the bed and grabbed my towels and made my way into the en-suite bathroom…

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky walked back out of the en-suite bathroom fifteen minutes later and I looked up from where I'd been watching Aaron sleep… "Feel better?"

"Much" she replied "is he asleep?"

"Yeah" I informed her "just couldn't not stare. Shall we go and get some food?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, quickly changing into pair of shorts and a t-shirt…

RICKY'S POV:

The next day Brax and I decided to take a walk with Aaron and Casey. Making our way into the diner, Irene hurried over to us…

"I'm so sorry I didn't come to see you in the hospital but I was rushed off my feet here" she admitted, hugging me tightly as we reached the counter "let's have a look at him. Oh my goodness, Brax, he's the spit of you!"

"Poor bloke" I chuckled, Brax glancing at me, a pout on his face "only joking"

He smiled at me warmly and kissed me gently…

"God, you guys are the picture of happiness" she proclaimed "now, what can I get you, loves?"

"A chocolate milkshake please, Irene" Casey informed her

"That for Case, and our usual please" I replied "is there anything I can do to help?"

"You're not getting back into an apron for at least 3 months" Irene informed me "go and be with your family, enjoy the bonding time you've got. I'll bring your order over when it's ready"

Smiling at her, I followed Brax and Casey over to a table…

**Ricky's still having doubts about her parenting skills. Will they ever stop?**


	67. Chapter 67

RICKY'S POV:

Aaron had been home from the hospital for just over a week, and every night at 3am I lay staring at the ceiling waiting for him to wake up for one of his many during the night feeds. Glancing at the clock on my bedside table, I watched as the time turned from 2:58 to 2:59am, and then counted down the seconds till 3am, Aaron waking up as if on cue…

"Ric…" Brax nudged me as Aaron began to cry

"I did the first one, it's your turn" I informed him

"I've gotta be up in a few hours for work" he replied "can you, please?"

I sighed heavily and climbed out of bed, shoving my slippers onto my feet… "I'll remember this, Braxton"

"Love you" he informed me as I moved over to Aaron's Moses basket and took him into my arms, making my way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen

As I was warming Aaron's bottle I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning my head, I saw it was Bianca…

"Did we wake you?" I inquired

She shook her head, signalling no… "Can't sleep. Do you want me to take him?"

"Would you? I really need the loo" I admitted

"Go ahead" she chuckled, taking Aaron from me and the bottle from the microwave

"Thanks" I replied, hurrying back through to mine and Brax's bedroom and into our en-suite

BRAX'S POV:

The next morning I made my way out of mine and Ricky's en-suite bathroom to see her dressing Aaron, cooing over him as she did so… "You're gonna be fine today, you know that, right?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes... "I can't believe you've only got a week off"

"I know, but at least my hours have been cut so I can be home to help you more" I replied

She nodded her head in agreement and smiled at me warmly as she stood up, taking Aaron into her arms…

"What do you have planned for today then anyway?" I questioned as I organised myself

"We might take a walk to the diner to see Auntie Irene" she informed me "and then we'll come home and do some washing and cleaning. Fun day ahead if you hadn't guessed"

I chuckled and kissed her softly as I pulled my t-shirt over my head… "Enjoy. I love you"

"Love you too" she mirrored

"And I love you too" I informed Aaron, pressing a kiss to his head

"Say bye to Daddy" Ricky cooed, shaking Aaron's hand as I began to walk out of the bedroom

RICKY'S POV:

"Going anywhere nice?" Bianca inquired as she made her way out of hers and Heath's bedroom after getting organised for work

"We're off to the diner to see Auntie Irene" I informed her as I placed Aaron into his pram

"Sounds lovely" she replied "how do you feel about everything?"

I shrugged my shoulders in reply…

"Ric?" she questioned

"Don't you have to be getting to work?" I asked

"I've got time if you want to have a chat" she replied

"I'm fine" I assured her, pulling my handbag onto my shoulder "see you tonight"

"Bye" she sighed as I walked out of the front door

Ten minutes later, I made my way into the diner, Irene hurrying over to me as she saw us…

"I didn't expect to see you today" she admitted, poking her head inside the pram to have a look at Aaron "oh, Ricky, love, he's beautiful"

"Not so beautiful at 3am" I admitted, chuckling softly

"Getting used to the night feeds is a bit difficult, isn't it?" she questioned

"Just a bit" I replied "and because I'm breastfeeding once a day I can't even have caffeine"

She smiled at me sympathetically as she made her way behind the counter and I sat down on one of the stools… "It'll get easier, love, don't worry"

"I know, it's just…" I began, stopping myself

"It's just what?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I didn't realise it'd be this tough" I admitted "he just cries and I have to figure out what he wants"

"Darl, all new Mum's feel the same way as you" she replied "but as time moves on and this little bub gets older it'll get easier, I promise"

"Irene, if I ask you something, do you promise not to tell Brax?" I asked, biting my bottom lip nervously

"It depends what it is, love" she admitted

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Doesn't matter then"

"Ricky…" she sighed "something's obviously on your mind. What is it?"

"I can't bond with him" I informed her, sighing heavily "no matter how hard I try. When I pick him up if he's crying he doesn't stop, but with anybody else it's like everything goes to mute, and there's no noise whatsoever"

"I don't know what to say, love" she admitted "but sometimes it takes first-time Mum's a bit longer. Give it time, it'll happen, I'm sure"

**Poor Ricky – do you think things will get easier for her, or will it just be a matter of time before she snaps?**


	68. Chapter 68

RICKY'S POV:

My morning had started off okay, with Aaron having his bottle and then his morning nap, but as soon as dinnertime came around, everything went to pot! Trying to keep a 3 week old baby entertained whilst tidying and cleaning the house was a huge task, especially when the noise from the vacuum only made things worse…

"Did a bomb explode in here or something?" Bianca questioned as she walked in the door that evening

"Have you ever tried looking after a 3 week old and tried to run a house at the same time?" I inquired

"Nope" she replied

"Well you can try it" I sighed "I'm off outside"

"Ricky…" she called after me

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her as I turned to face her

"Are you okay?" she inquired

"What do you think?" I questioned

BRAX'S POV:

A last minute function had come into the restaurant so the last few hours of my shift had been hectic to say the least. Pulling up the driveway, I switched my engine off and leant back against the headrest before picking up the flowers I'd bought for Ricky and made my way inside, shocked by the state of the place. There were toys, cups, plates and clothes strewn all over in the living room and as I made my way through to the kitchen, it was in an even worse state, the breakfast, lunch and dinner pots still needing to be washed…

"Hello, anyone home?" I called into the house, shutting the front door behind me

"Shush, Aaron's asleep" Bianca informed me, making her way out of mine and Ricky's room

"Where's Ric?" I questioned

"Outside" she replied "I'll get started on tidying this place up"

"Is she okay?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She shrugged her shoulders… "I'm not really sure. She's not talking"

"Thanks, B" I replied, squeezing her shoulder thankfully before walking out into the back garden

RICKY'S POV:

I turned and looked as I heard the back door shut and saw Brax make his way into the garden. Turning back to where I'd been staring out, I saw out of the corner of my eye that he'd sat down on the chair next to me…

"Good day?" he questioned

"Not bad" I replied

"How come B's cleaning up in there?" he asked "normally when I come home it's all spick and span"

"Didn't feel like it" I admitted

"Well y'know what, I didn't feel like having to be on my feet for 5 hours serving drinks to pretentious idiots but I did it, and you wanna know why?" he inquired

I swallowed a lump in my throat, shocked at his tone of voice and nodded my head, signalling yes…

"For you, for me, for Aaron, for our family. So I can put food on the table, so I can keep this roof over our heads and so I can look after us" he informed me "but obviously that doesn't mean much to you right now"

"Why do you say that?" I questioned

"Because you wouldn't be out here letting B do all the work inside if you cared" he replied

"Brax, I do care" I informed him "you have no idea how much"

"Then tell me why instead of you, Bianca's the one putting our son to bed" he proclaimed

I bit my bottom lip as the tears threatened to fall… "I can't do it, Brax"

Sighing heavily, I watched as he stood up and made his way inside, the tears beginning to fall as he shut the back door behind him…

RICKY'S POV:

I walked into the house half-an-hour or so later, finding Bianca and Heath watching TV, the house all nice and clean again…

"Hey" Heath greeted me as I walked into the kitchen, setting my cup down in the sink

"Hey" I mirrored "where's Brax?"

"Gone to bed" Bianca informed me "Ricky, do you want to talk?"

"No" I replied "but thanks. I'm just gonna go to bed myself. See you both in the morning"

"Night" they stated in unison as I walked through the hallway and into mine and Brax's bedroom

Pulling one of Brax's t-shirts over my head, I climbed into beside him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, swallowing a lump in my throat as he pulled his hand out of my grasp…

"Brax…" I began

"Just go to sleep, Ricky" he replied

Turning over so I was staring at the ceiling, I allowed the tears to freely fall…

BRAX'S POV:

The next morning my alarm went off and I switched it off immediately, having being awake for almost an hour just thinking things through and watching Ricky sleep. Checking on Aaron who was fast asleep in his Moses basket, I made my way into our en-suite bathroom to shower and get myself organised for work…

RICKY'S POV:

By the time Aaron's crying woke me up, I realised Brax had already left. Taking him from his Moses basket, I made my way into the living room, handing him to Bianca as she held her arms open…

"Brax has already gone" she informed me "he left about half-an-hour ago"

"I guessed" I admitted, staring out into the garden as I flicked the kettle on

"How are things between you two?" she questioned

"Not good" I sighed, running my hands over my face "I tried to make things better last night but he just told me to go to sleep. What if me feeling this way has made me lose him?"

"You're not going to lose him" she replied, smiling at me reassuringly

"Am I not?" I inquired "why isn't he here then?"

By lunchtime I was exhausted. I'd bathed, dressed and fed Aaron, and he was now asleep in his Moses basket in mine and Brax's room and I was busy cleaning up the breakfast dishes when the front door opened…

"Hey" Brax greeted me, throwing his keys down onto the table beside the door

"Do you want me to take Aaron out?" Bianca questioned as she walked through to the kitchen

I pursed my lips together and glanced at Brax, nodding my head, signalling yes…

BRAX'S POV:

I shut the door behind Bianca as she left with Aaron a few minutes later and made my way into the kitchen, leaning against the wall that separated it from the living room and watched Ricky as she finished tidying up…

"How you doing?" I questioned

"Like you care" she replied

"You know I care, Ric" I sighed

"Didn't seem like it last night" she admitted "in fact, you were vile"

"I was tired and frustrated, and that came across as anger. I was just shocked by the state of the place, that's all" I explained

"You don't want to see it, do you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"See what?" I asked

"See that I'm struggling, Brax" she proclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air "I've been saying this for weeks. I'm struggling, but you seem to be blind to the fact"

"I'm not blind, Ric, I just don't know what to do" I informed her

"Some help, or some alone time with you to know I'm not going through this all by myself would be nice" she admitted

"How about we have some alone time now then?" I suggested "B's taken Aaron out, we could go for a walk on the beach?"

She licked her lips and nodded her head, signalling yes… "I'll just go and get my shoes on"

RICKY'S POV:

I returned to the kitchen a minute or two later, smiling warmly as Brax held his hand out to me and I took it willingly, letting him lead me from the house. Making our way down to the beach, we decided to walk along the quieter side, enjoying the comfortable silence…

BRAX'S POV:

"Ric, I'm sorry" I sighed, kicking the stones beneath my feet as we walked

"Can we just forget about it please?" she asked

I stopped walking and she turned to me, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue… "Promise me that if you feel as though you're trapped or however you're feeling, you'll come to me. I want, need, us to get through this, and we're going to, as long as we're in it together. Are we?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, smiling at me warmly… "Thank you"

Reciprocating her smile, I kissed her softly…

**LONG chapter – let me know your thoughts please!**


	69. Chapter 69

RICKY'S POV:

Aaron was now almost 2 months old, yet I was still struggling to bond with him, physically and emotionally. Today had been a particularly stressful day, and as the time came to put him to bed, he wouldn't stop crying. I'd tried everything I could think of; I'd changed him, I'd fed him, I'd stripped him to see if he was too warm, and added more layers in case he was too cold, but nothing, absolutely nothing had worked…

"What's all the noise about?" Heath questioned as he walked in the front door

"Him" I informed him, motioning to Aaron who was wailing in his Moses basket "he won't stop crying"

"He can probably sense you're agitated and upset" he replied, picking him up, cuddling him into his chest "just sit down and relax, I'll take care of him"

"I can't, I'm sorry" I admitted. Grabbing my phone and my keys, I hurried out of the house, ignoring Heath's calls of my name

BRAX'S POV:

I pulled into the driveway and switched off my engine. Climbing out of the car, I locked it and made my way inside, finding Heath rocking Aaron backwards and forwards whilst watching TV…

"Having some nephew, Uncle bonding time, are you?" I questioned

"Sorta" he replied

"What do you mean sorta?" I inquired

"Ricky's gone" he admitted

"What do you mean Ricky's gone? Gone where?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He shrugged his shoulders in reply… "Aaron was crying and she just left, saying I could deal with him for the afternoon. That was about 5 hours ago. I've not seen or heard from her since"

"You don't mind looking after him for a bit longer while I go find her, do you?" I inquired

He shook his head, signalling no... "Just go easy on her, Brax. I think something's going on"

Placing my hand on his shoulder, I smiled at him… "Thanks"

"Anytime" he replied

RICKY'S POV:

I didn't know how long I'd been at the beach or how long I'd been staring out at the water but I was guessing it had been a while seeing as though the sun had started to set. Checking the time on my phone, I saw it was 6pm. Sighing, I knew I needed to make my way home but couldn't bring myself to, beginning to sob again…

"Ric…" Brax's voice spoke

"I'm sorry" I whimpered

I felt him move to sit next to me and his arm wrap around my shoulder, pulling me into his chest and I began to sob even more…

"Talk to me, please" he begged

"I know I said I could do it but I can't" I admitted "I just can't"

"What can't you do?" he questioned

"Be a Mum to our son" I informed him "one minute things are great, the next minute they're too damned hard and I want to run away"

His hand rubbed up and down my arm soothingly and I felt the tears begin to subside… "Why didn't you say any of this sooner?"

"How could I?" I inquired "you've been in your element since Aaron was born and you're a flaming natural. Me, I'm useless"

"You're not" he replied "you've been a fantastic Mum to Casey, and you're a fantastic Mum to Aaron"

"So why isn't it coming as naturally with Aaron as it did with Casey?" I questioned "I'm struggling to bond with my own son, Brax, and it's breaking my heart"

BRAX'S POV:

"_I'm struggling to bond with my own son, Brax, and it's breaking my heart"_

"We'll find a way to get through this, I promise" I assured her "I love you and our family; we're going to survive this, just like we have everything else that's been thrown our way"

"You think?" she asked

"I know" I informed her "now why don't we get you home, eh?"

Ricky nodded her head, signalling yes and I stood up, holding my hand out to her, sighing with relief as she took it willingly. Leading her to the car, I opened the passenger side door for her and let her climb in, taking a minute as I walked around the back of my car to the driver's side, climbing in, starting the engine and driving back to the house…

RICKY'S POV:

Brax and I made our way into the house and were greeted by Heath and Bianca, Heath making his way over to me as Brax shut the door behind us…

"You okay?" he questioned

"Not really, but I will be" I replied

He smiled at me weakly and placed his hand on my shoulder… "Whatever you need, we're here for you, you know that"

"Thanks" I stated "and I'm sorry for running out and dumping Aaron on you. It just got too much"

"You don't have to explain" he informed me, reaching out and squeezing my hand

As I was about to reply, I felt Brax's hands on my shoulders… "Why don't we get you to bed?"

I nodded my head in agreement and let him lead me into our bedroom. As I changed into one of his shirts, he sorted the bed for me, pulling the bedsheets back so I could climb in and snuggle down, sighing contentedly as he pulled them up and around me…

"I meant what I said, Ric" he informed me as he sat down on the bed beside me "I'm gonna get us through this and we're going to come out the other side, I promise"

"I'm sorry, Brax" I admitted

"Don't apologise" he replied, kissing my forehead softly "just sleep, and I'll be here when you wake up"

BRAX'S POV:

Once I was sure Ricky was asleep, I carried a sleeping Aaron in his Moses basket through to the living room and set it down on the sofa, moving into the kitchen, sitting down at the table with Heath and Bianca…

"Looks like you could do with this" Heath admitted as he pushed a beer in my direction

"Thanks" I sighed, taking a long sip from it

"Is Ricky okay?" Bianca questioned

"Not really" I admitted, running my hands over my face "I knew she was struggling but until tonight I didn't realise just how much"

"What can we do to help?" she inquired

"Could you have Aaron in with you tonight?" I questioned "it doesn't matter if not, but I just think it'll be easier on Ricky…"

"We'll have him" Bianca informed me "and whenever else you need us to too, right, Heath?"

He nodded his head in agreement and smiled at me warmly… "Whatever you need, bro, we're here"

"Thanks" I replied

"What's wrong, Brax?" Bianca asked

"I'm scared, scared I'm gonna lose the woman I love. Without her, I'm nothing" I admitted

RICKY'S POV:

"_I'm scared, scared I'm gonna lose the woman I love. Without her, I'm nothing"_

I covered my mouth with my hand as I struggled to fight the tears that threatened to fall as I listened to Brax, Heath and Bianca talking. Only a few times had I ever heard Brax admit he was scared to someone, and to think I was the cause of his worry made me feel physically sick. I was going to get better, I was going to be a good Mum, and I was going to make my family happy, whatever it took…

**Honest thoughts please, guys…**


	70. Chapter 70

BRAX'S POV:

Thanking Heath and Bianca once again for having Aaron in with them for the night, I made my way into mine and Ricky's room, finding her turned on her side asleep, facing away from me. Watching her as I undressed myself, I climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling, swallowing a lump in my throat as I felt her move, her body snuggling into mine…

"I love you" she murmured against my chest

Exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, I let my arm drape around her… "I love you too"

RICKY'S POV:

As promised, when I woke up the next morning, Brax was there, awake, having watched me sleep… "How long had you been watching me for?"

"An hour, maybe a bit more" he replied "how're you feeling?"

"I don't know" I admitted, swallowing a lump in my throat "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologise" he informed me, leaning forwards to kiss me softly "and I don't want you to get angry but I've been thinking…"

"Go on…" I stated, biting my bottom lip nervously

He smiled at me and pulled my lip from between my teeth, cupping my cheek in his hand… "I think we need to take you to see the doctor"

"I thought you said we could deal with this together, as a family?" I inquired

"We can" he replied "but I'm not a medical professional. I believe there's something more to this, Ricky, and if there is, we need to know what so we can get you better"

"Can I think about it?" I questioned

Brax sighed and nodded his head, signalling yes… "I'm gonna go for a shower"

"Brax…" I spoke as he climbed out of bed and made his way to the en-suite bathroom

"Hmm?" he inquired

"You're my rock, you know that, right?" I asked

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "And you're mine too"

I smiled at him weakly and watched as he made his way into the en-suite bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Climbing out of bed a couple of minutes later, I made my way into the kitchen, finding Bianca sat at the kitchen table with Aaron and Casey…

"Morning" I greeted them

"Morning" she mirrored, placing Aaron back into his Moses basket "how are you?"

"I'm not too sure" I admitted, sighing heavily as I switched the kettle on "Brax wants me to go and see the doctor"

"I think it's a good idea" she informed me

"You do?" I questioned

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "You're struggling, Ricky, and I should've said something to Brax sooner because I saw it the day Aaron was born. Maybe if I had, what happened last night wouldn't have happened"

"I need to go for a walk" I admitted

"What?" she inquired

"I need to go for a walk" I spoke again. Before she could say anything else, I hurried into the bedroom and threw on the clothes I'd had on last night and left the house hurriedly…

BRAX'S POV:

"Where's Ricky?" I questioned as I walked into the kitchen a little while later

"She said she needed to go for a walk" Bianca informed me

"And you let her go? On her own?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"She'll be okay, Brax" she replied

"How do you know that?" I asked

"Brax, calm down" Heath stated, motioning to Casey who was sat at the kitchen table "B's right, she'll be okay"

"I hope so" I admitted

RICKY'S POV:

I stood outside the locked up diner waiting for Irene to arrive, her wide smile at me as she saw me waiting for her making me dissolve into tears once more…

"Ricky, love, what's wrong?" she questioned worriedly, hurrying over to me

"I'm a terrible Mum" I sobbed

"I'm sure that's not true" she replied, pulling me into her

"It is" I whimpered "I left Aaron with Heath last night when he wouldn't stop crying. I'm not coping, Irene"

"Let's get you inside" she sighed, wrapping her arm around my shoulder before unlocking the door

Setting me down at a table, Irene locked the door behind her once again and made her way into the kitchen to make me a drink, making her way to the table a few minutes later…

"Here we go" she proclaimed, setting a cup of tea and a slice of cake down in front of me

"Thanks" I replied, smiling at her weakly as she sat down next to me

"Now tell me everything, from the beginning" she stated

A long while later, Irene covered her hands with mine… "Why didn't you say anything to me sooner?"

"I thought the fear would go when he arrived, but it hasn't. It's worse" I admitted

"Brax is right, love" she informed me "I think you need to go to the doctor"

"Why do I feel this way, Irene?" I questioned

"I can't answer that, love, but maybe the doctor can" she replied

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head in agreement, pulling my phone from my pocket…

"What're you doing?" she asked

"Letting Brax know I'm okay, and then making a doctors appointment" I informed her

Smiling at me warmly, she squeezed my hand and began to clear my now empty plate…

BRAX'S POV:

I continued to stare out of the living room window, waiting to see any sign of Ricky returning when my phone beeped, signalling I had a message. Pulling it from my pocket, I saw it was Ricky…

"_I'm okay; I'm with Irene at the diner. Sorry for running out again. Love you x"_

Sighing with relief, I messaged her back…

"_Glad you're okay. See you soon. Love you too x"_

"Was that Ricky?" Heath asked as he walked back into the living room

"Yeah, she's at the diner with Irene" I informed him

"And?" he questioned

"And what?" I asked

"Are you not going to go and get her?" he inquired

"No, I need to give her space and time to get her head around things" I replied "when she's ready to come home, she will"

He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me reassuringly… "You okay?"

"As good as can be, yeah" I admitted

RICKY'S POV:

I made my way back to the house after helping Irene open up. Walking inside, I shut the door behind me and leant against it, shutting my eyes, opening them as I heard footsteps…

"Hey" Brax's voice greeted me

"Hi" I mirrored, opening my eyes

"You okay?" he questioned

"I think so" I replied "can we sit down and talk please? Is there anyone home?"

"Heath and Bianca have taken Aaron out and Casey to school" he informed me as we made our way to the sofa "what's up?"

"Whilst I was with Irene, I made a doctors appointment" I admitted "it's tomorrow at 10am"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he questioned

"Like you said, if there's something wrong with me, we need to know what it is so we can make things better" I replied "so yeah, I'm sure. Brax, you're my rock, and I want to be yours again, so I'm going to do whatever it takes to get myself better"

He smiled at me warmly and cupped my cheek in his hand, pressing his lips against mine… "Thank you"

"I'm just doing what it takes to get our family back on track" I informed him

"I love you" he replied

"I love you too" I mirrored, pressing my lips against his once more

**So Ricky's acknowledged the fact that she needs help. What will the doctor have to say?**


	71. Chapter 71

RICKY'S POV:

Brax and I sat in the doctors waiting room that morning, waiting for my name to pop up on-screen. Exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as it did, I stood up, turning to Brax as he stood up too…

"Ready?" he questioned

"Yeah, but can I go in on my own?" I inquired "I'm not pushing you away, I promise, it's just I need to get myself better. No one else can do that for me"

He nodded his head in understanding and smiled at me warmly, kissing me softly before sitting back down. Mouthing "thank you" at him, I made my way through to the doctors office…

"Miss. Sharpe, what can I do for you?" the doctor asked as I walked in and took a seat

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I'm struggling to bond with my almost 2 month old baby boy"

"Right" she replied "in what way?"

"Emotionally, physically, in every way really" I admitted

"Okay" she stated, typing some notes onto her computer "can you just give me a second please?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, watching as she left her office, returning a couple of minutes later with another woman…

"Miss. Sharpe, this is my colleague Doctor Michaels" she informed me "she's our on-site mental health advisor and counsellor. I'm going to leave you alone to talk, is that okay?"

"Okay" I replied

My doctor left the room and Doctor Michaels took a seat opposite me, pulling out a notepad… "Hi, Miss. Sharpe"

"Hi" I mirrored

"As you know I'm Doctor Michaels" she informed me "I'm going to ask you a few questions, is that okay?"

"Yes" I replied

"Great" she stated "first of all, how does it feel that you can't bond with your son?"

"It kills me" I admitted "I've wanted to be a Mum to my own child for so long. My partner and I have been parents to his younger brother for almost 4 years, so I thought being a Mum to my own child would be easy. Boy, was I wrong…"

"Okay" she replied "how do you feel when he cries?"

"Scared" I informed her "because I don't know whether he just wants a cuddle or whether he needs changing or needs a bottle. It scares me that I'll never know what he needs"

She smiled at me sympathetically and jotted some more notes down… "And how does it make you feel when you see other people with him, looking after him like you know you should be?"

"I'm happy that he's been looked after by people I trust, but it upsets me that I'm not one of them" I replied

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky walked out of the doctor's office twenty minutes later, a prescription in hand…

"How did it go?" I asked, standing up as she walked over to me

"I've been prescribed some medication to take" she informed me "and a counselling session has been arranged for next week to see how things are going"

I smiled at her warmly and held my hand out to her, her taking it willingly…

RICKY'S POV:

Brax glanced at me as we walked up the driveway, both of us being able to hear Aaron crying inside the house. Opening the door we walked inside, Bianca comforting him…

"Sorry" she sighed

"It's fine" Brax replied "I might take him for a walk, see if I can settle him"

"Can you give me a minute to change?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"You want to come?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "If that's okay"

"Of course it is" he informed me

**So Ricky's getting help – will the medication and the counselling session help?**


	72. Chapter 72

BRAX'S POV:

Ricky and I walked along the beach with Aaron in a sling strapped to my chest. Looking at her as we walked, she was staring straight ahead… "You didn't have to do this, y'know…"

"Huh?" she questioned

"You didn't have to come with me. You're pushing yourself, trying to do too much too soon" I replied

"No I'm not, I'm okay" she assured me, smiling at me warmly

"Don't you think we've had enough lies to last us a lifetime?" I inquired "can you just be honest with me about how you're feeling, please?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and ran her hands through her hair… "It's not easy, okay? Don't you think I wish I could bring Aaron for a walk on the beach on my own without supervision from you in case I go AWOL? Of course I do, and hopefully it'll happen, but I'm just trying to make the most of things whilst I feel okay"

"Sorry" I sighed, pressing my lips against her forehead as I pulled her into me

"I just need time, Brax" she admitted

Nodding my head in understanding, I leant forwards and kissed her softly…

RICKY'S POV:

Brax and I made our way back to the house a little while later with takeout food, Heath making his way through from his and Bianca's bedroom as we walked in the door…

"Did you smell this?" I questioned, holding up the bags as I walked into the kitchen

"I did" he informed me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder "what have we got?"

"A bit of everything" I replied as I grabbed some plates and cutlery "help yourself"

I made my way back into the living room as Brax settled Aaron in his Moses basket. Pulling the blanket over him, he pressed his lips against his forehead and turned to look at me…

"Okay?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes, inhaling and exhaling a breath… "Things will get easier, won't they?"

"As long as we promise to stick together as a family, of course they will" he replied

"We're in this together, Ric" Heath interjected before I had chance to reply "me, him and B, we're all here to help you"

"Thanks" I replied, smiling at him warmly as Brax and I walked into the kitchen

"What are families for?" he questioned


	73. Chapter 73

BRAX'S POV:

I made my way into the office during my shift at the restaurant that evening. As I set down the books, ready to start going through them, my phone started to ring. It was Angelo…

"Angelo, what can I do for you?" I questioned as I answered

"I know it's last minute but you need to go to the city tomorrow" he informed me

"What for?" I asked, sitting down in the chair behind the desk

"A couple of meetings" he replied "I know you're going through stuff at the minute and I'd go if I could but I can't and you're the only one I trust. Please, Brax"

I ran my hand over my face… "I'm gonna have to run it by Ricky when I finish up here. Can I get back to you?"

"Course" he informed me "speak to you soon"

"Yeah, bye" I replied, both of us hanging up the phone. Sighing heavily, I threw my phone down onto the desk, needing to concentrate on the books…

RICKY'S POV:

"You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders, Braxton" I admitted as Brax made his way into our bedroom as he arrived home from work that evening

"Maybe it's because I have" he replied

"What's going on?" I questioned, shutting the book I'd been reading

"Angelo needs me to go to the city for a couple of days for meetings" he informed me

"And?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion

"It'd mean leaving you here by yourself to look after Casey and Aaron" he replied

"You can go" I informed him

"I can?" he questioned

"Yeah, I'm doing okay now, aren't I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "and if I need you, I'll call, I promise"

"Ric, are you sure because if not then I can ring Angelo and he can find someone else" Brax began. Chuckling, I placed my finger on his lips and shook my head…

"You're going, end of" I informed him

Smiling at me warmly, he pressed his lips against mine softly

BRAX'S POV:

The next morning I made my way into the kitchen, dumping my now packed bag onto the kitchen table…

"Where you going?" Heath questioned

"The city for a couple of days" I informed him

"Mind if I come?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's not a lad's trip, it's work" I replied as I looked through my wallet

"I know" he assured me "but there's something I wanna do. So, can I?"

"I'd really prefer it if you stayed here with Ric" I admitted

"Do you think I need a babysitter?" her voice inquired before Heath had the chance to reply

"No, but…" I began

"You're going, Heath" Ricky informed him "go and pack a bag and be quick about it, Brax needs to be on the road soon"

RICKY'S POV:

Heath smiled at me warmly as he made his way through to his bedroom and I turned to Brax, raising an eyebrow at him…

"I'm concerned about you. Not a crime, is it?" he questioned

"No, but I've told you a million times, I'll be fine, and if I'm not I'll call you" I informed him

"You promise?" he inquired

"I promise" I replied "how many more times?"

"Just once more" he admitted, smirking at me playfully

"I'll. Be. Fine" I assured him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I moved closer to him

His arms found their way around my waist and I sighed contentedly as his lips pressed against mine, our moment being interrupted as Heath cleared his throat…

"Ready" he informed us

"Great" I replied "now off you go…"

"Sure?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yes, I'm sure" I assured him "go on, go"

Pressing his lips against mine once more, Heath wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him, giving me a reassuring squeeze before following Brax to the door…

"I'll call you tonight" Brax informed me as he reached his car "but if you need me any sooner, you call me, okay?"

"Okay" I replied, shaking my head at him as he threw his bag into the back of his car

"Love you" he shouted as he opened the driver's side door

"Love you too" I mirrored, watching as both he and Heath climbed into the car and the engine started

Waving them off, I made my way back inside and shut the door behind me and leant against it for a moment or two, composing myself. I was going to be okay…

**Is Ricky really going to be okay?**


	74. Chapter 74

BRAX'S POV:

"You're doing what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at Heath

"I'm proposing to Bianca" he informed me again "but you can't say anything to anyone"

"Mate, are you sure?" I asked

"More sure than I've ever been about anything" he admitted "Bianca's the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. What about you and Ricky?"

"What about me and Ricky?" I inquired

"Have you never thought about making things official with her?" he questioned

"When you mean official, you mean…?" I asked

"Asking her to marry you" he informed me "so, have you?"

I shrugged my shoulders… "Sometimes"

"So what's stopped you?" he questioned

"Lots of stuff" I sighed "Mum and Dad and how they ended for one"

"You shouldn't let that be the reason you don't commit to the woman you love" he replied

As Heath made his way off in the opposite direction in the jewellers, I licked my suddenly dry lips and looked through the glass cabinet at the rings…

"Can I help you, Sir?" an unfamiliar voice questioned

"No thanks. Just looking" I replied

Nodding his head in understanding, he made his way back down the shop. I had some thinking to do…

RICKY'S POV:

I thanked the Lord when Bianca made her way into the house that evening and kicked off her shoes, flopping down on the sofa next to me…

"Long day?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"You can say that again" she sighed "but no rest for the wicked"

"What?" I questioned

"I'm going out with a friend" she informed me "so I better be getting organised"

"I was thinking we could have a girls night, just me and you? Casey and Aaron are in bed, and Brax and Heath are in the city. Come on, B, what do you say?" I inquired

"Are you okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied "just wanting to spend some time with a friend, that's all"

"And you know I'd love to, but I already have plans" she admitted "sorry…"

"It's fine" I assured her "go and get yourself looking hot and enjoy your night"

"Another night though, yeah?" she questioned

"Definitely" I replied, nodding my head in agreement

I turned back to the TV as Bianca made her way into hers and Heath's bedroom when Aaron began to cry. Sighing heavily, I stood up and made my way into mine and Brax's room…

"Hey, little fella" I greeted him as I picked him up and cuddled him to me "what's all the noise for, eh?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as he instantly stopped crying and rubbed his back up and down soothingly. Settling him and placing him back into his Moses basket, I made my way back out of the room and down the hallway to Casey's room, checking in on him…

"Ricky…" he whispered as I shut the door to once more

"What's up, mate?" I inquired

"I can't sleep, my belly hurts" he informed me

"I'll be back in a minute" I replied, smiling at him reassuringly. Making my way into the kitchen, I organised him a drink and got the Calpol from the medicine cupboard…

"Are you going to be okay?" Bianca asked as I left Casey's room again, Aaron starting to cry once more

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "And if not, I'll call Brax"

"Okay" she replied, hugging me tightly "have a nice night. Bye"

"You too" I proclaimed, sighing as the front door shut behind her a minute later

Taking Aaron into my arms once more, I made my way into the kitchen with him to organise him a bottle. Sitting down at the kitchen table as I was about to start feeding him, Casey walked through…

"I still don't feel well, Ricky" he informed me

"You've not given your medicine chance to work, Case" I replied

"I really don't feel well, Ricky" he admitted. Before I knew what was happening, he was clutching his stomach and had been sick on the kitchen floor

"Case" I sighed, running my hand through my hair as Aaron started to cry again

"Sorry" he whispered

"It's okay" I replied "go and get yourself changed into some clean clothes please"

Disappearing back into his bedroom, I quickly fed Aaron, sighing heavily as he began to cry again as soon as I put him down, moving to clean up after Casey. Leaning against the wall a minute later, I began to sob…

"Pick up, pick up, please" I begged as I reached up and picked my phone up off the side, dialling Brax's number

"Hi, this is Brax, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can" his voicemail spoke. Sighing heavily, I hung up the phone. Picking Aaron up, I made my way into mine and Brax's bedroom, settling him in his Moses basket before packing a bag…

"Come on, you" I sighed "let's go and take a trip to Auntie Irene's"

"Where are we going, Ricky?" Casey questioned as I walked into his bedroom and took his school uniform from the hangers on his wardrobe door

"Auntie Irene's" I informed him "now finish getting yourself dressed please"

"Okay" he replied

Throwing his school uniform into the overnight bag, I zipped it up and picked up Aaron's Moses basket and made my way to Casey's doorway…

"Ready, bud?" I asked

He nodded his head, signalling yes. Grabbing my phone and keys, I guided Casey out of the house and to my car…

BRAX'S POV:

"Nice sleep?" Heath questioned as I groaned and turned over, stretching my hands above my head

"Yeah" I replied

"Good. Your phone rang a couple of times too" he informed me

"Why didn't you answer?" I questioned

He shrugged his shoulders… "I'm going for a shower"

"Okay" I replied. Picking up my phone, I unlocked my keypad and saw my missed calls were from Ricky. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I was about to call her back when her caller ID appeared on-screen again…

RICKY'S POV:

"Ric, are you okay?" Brax questioned as he picked up the phone

"No" I whispered, hoping he couldn't tell I was crying

"Why are you crying? What's going on?" he asked

"I couldn't cope on my own" I admitted "so I've come to Irene's"

"I'm sorry no one answered" he sighed "I was asleep and Heath, well y'know"

"I need you" I informed him "I'm sorry but I do. Aaron won't settle and Casey's not well. I can't do this, Brax"

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he replied

"I'm sorry, Brax" I sighed

"You've got nothing to apologise for" he informed me "just go into Irene's, settle the boys and I'll be back in an hour or so"

"Thank you" I replied

"I love you" he stated

"I love you too" I mirrored

**Poor Ricky!**


	75. Chapter 75

RICKY'S POV:

Brax and I hung up the phone and I turned to look at Aaron and Casey, both of them asleep. Climbing out of the car, I moved to Casey's side of the car and gently shook him awake… "Come on, mate"

"Where are we?" he questioned

"Auntie Irene's" I informed him "will you go and knock on her door and ask her if it's okay to stay please?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes and climbed out of the car, me shutting the door behind him. Watching him as he made his way up Irene's driveway, he knocked on her door. Moving to Aaron's side, I took him from his car seat and shut the door behind me, making my way up to the door…

"Ricky…?" Irene inquired

"Sorry" I sighed "I was just struggling"

"Okay" she replied "get your bags and let's get inside"

"We're just here until Brax is back from the city" I informed her "if that's okay?"

"Course it is" she assured me, smiling at me warmly "why don't you get those two settled in the spare room and you and I will have a cuppa?"

"Sounds lovely" I admitted, reciprocating her warm smile as I guided Casey through to the spare room

Shutting the door a couple of minutes later, I sat down at the breakfast bar and placed my head into my hands…

"Don't get upset" Irene begged as I began to cry "you're allowed to wobble"

"I thought I was getting better" I admitted "but then Aaron just wouldn't settle and I broke"

"It's okay" she assured me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder as she moved to sit next to me "it really is"

"What's Brax going to think?" I questioned

"He's going to think it's okay and that you don't have to be strong all the time" his voice spoke, my head shooting up in shock

"I'll leave you two alone" Irene informed me, squeezing my shoulder before moving from the stool, making her way up the stairs

"I didn't expect you back so soon" I admitted

"When I get off the phone with you I left Heath a note and some money to get back and just drove straight here" he informed me "how you doing?"

"Better now you're here" I replied "I'm sorry I dragged you away. Did you have plans?"

BRAX'S POV:

"_I'm sorry I dragged you away. Did you have plans?"_

"Nothing that can't wait" I admitted, smiling at her warmly "now how about you finish that, thank Irene and we get our boys home?"

She nodded her head in agreement and smiled at me warmly… "Thank you"

"No problem" I replied, leaning down to kiss her softly

RICKY'S POV:

I climbed into bed besides Brax after checking in on Casey and snuggled into his embrace, sighing as I rested my head against his chest, letting my fingers draw patterns over the tattoos on his chest and waist…

"What did Heath want to go to the city with you for then?" I asked

"He's planning on proposing to Bianca" he informed me

"He's what?" I questioned, sitting up abruptly

"He's going to ask Bianca to marry him. What do you think she'll say?" he inquired

"I don't know" I admitted "yes, hopefully. She makes him a better person"

"Just like you do me" he admitted, pressing his lips against my hair

I looked up at him and smiled at him warmly… "I love you, Braxton"

"I love you too" he mirrored, pressing his lips against mine

**So all it took was Brax's presence to calm Ricky down. Will she be okay?**


	76. Chapter 76

**We're now a month/a month and a half on just so you know…**

RICKY'S POV:

As time passed, the days got easier and I found myself relaxing into my role as a Mum. Brax hadn't left me alone since my last breakdown happened, but that morning when I woke up, I felt ready…

"So what do you want to do today?" he questioned as he walked into the bedroom

"I want you to go to work" I informed him

"What?" he inquired

"I want you to go to work" I informed him again

"But…" he began

"Brax, it's been a month and I feel okay. I feel better in myself than I have done in a long time and I need to do this, for me and for Aaron, so please" I begged

"Are you sure you're ready?" he questioned

"I'm sure" I assured him, smiling at him warmly

"Okay" he replied "I'm gonna go and get in the shower"

Nodding my head in understanding, my smile widened as he pressed his lips against mine. Leaving the bedroom as he walked into the en-suite bathroom and the shower started to run, I knocked on Casey's bedroom door, informing him that his breakfast would be on the table in 5 minutes. After organising Casey's breakfast and leaving it on the table, I made my way back through to the bedroom as I heard Aaron begin to whimper…

"Hey, little fella" I greeted him as I picked him up "what's all the noise about?"

I gasped softly as he nuzzled his head into my chest and his crying stopped, my hand rubbing up and down his back soothingly…

BRAX'S POV:

I opened the door to the en-suite bathroom and stopped in my tracks when I saw Ricky holding Aaron in her arms, the tears beginning to stream down her face as she rubbed her hand up and down his back soothingly…

"Oh, I do love you, little guy" she whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple "I really do"

Smiling warmly, I watched as she made her way out of the bedroom and into the living room as I made my way out of the bathroom to get organised for the day ahead, knowing she'd be okay…

RICKY'S POV:

"Cheers mate" Heath proclaimed, shutting the front door behind him as I walked into the living room "jeez, you know how to give a man a heart attack, don't you?"

"What you got there, Braxton?" I questioned

"Where's B?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"In the shower" I informed him

"Okay" he replied, undoing the wrapping of the parcel he'd taken delivery for "I'm proposing to her. What do you think?"

I smiled at him warmly as he pulled out the ring box and opened it, revealing a gorgeous oval-shaped diamond on a white gold band… "It's gorgeous, Heath, she'll love it"

"You think?" he inquired

"I know" I assured him

"Do you think Brax will ever pop the question to you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Woah, where did that come from?" I questioned

"Just intrigued; do you?" he inquired

"One day maybe, but I'm not bothered if he does or he doesn't. We're a partnership and a piece of paper isn't gonna change that" I replied

BRAX'S POV:

"_One day maybe, but I'm not bothered if he does or he doesn't. We're a partnership and a piece of paper isn't gonna change that"_

I smiled at Ricky's words as she was oblivious to the fact that I was planning on proposing to her, Heath's words to me when we'd been in the city having not left my mind. Walking out into the living room, they stopped talking…

"Talking about me, were you?" I questioned

"You wish, Braxton" Ricky replied

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Got this lump here too if I'm not"

"Cheers" Heath replied, smirking at me "don't worry, bro, I'll look after her"

"No doubt you will" I stated, smiling at him warmly as I placed my hand on his shoulder "has it arrived?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, glancing around the corner as his bedroom door shut behind Bianca as she made her way from the bathroom and pulled it from his pocket…

"It's gorgeous, mate. She's gonna love it" I assured him

"Here's hoping she says yes, eh?" he questioned

"How could she not?" Ricky inquired "she'd be crazy not to!"

**How will Ricky do on her first day looking after Aaron since her breakdown? Heath's planning to propose to Bianca, and Brax is planning to propose to Ricky…**


	77. Chapter 77

RICKY'S POV:

I let the hot water cascade over my body and shut my eyes, an image of Brax and I that had been popping into my head ever since Heath and Bianca had announced their engagement a week and a half previous. Swallowing a lump in my throat as I got to the part where Brax handed me the ring box, I opened my eyes and sighed heavily, switching the water off, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my body before making my way out of the shower cubicle…

"Ric, you almost done in there?" Brax's voice questioned

Making my way out of the en-suite bathroom, I smiled at him warmly as he stood leant against the wall waiting for me to finish…

"You okay?" he asked

"Tired, it's been a long day" I replied "looking forward to climbing into bed"

"You know I'm proud of how far you've come, don't you?" he questioned "today and coming off your medication is just another step"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Thank you for being there every step of the way"

He reciprocated my smile and kissed me softly… "Nowhere else I'd be. I won't be long"

"Okay" I stated, watching as he made his way into the bathroom and shut the door behind him

By the time Brax was done in the bathroom I was about to climb into bed. Watching him as he pulled his t-shirt from his body, I smiled contentedly and pulled back the bedcover, swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw a box on my side of the bed…

"Brax…" I spoke, finally finding my voice

"Yeah?" he questioned

"What's this?" I asked, picking up the box

"Why don't you open it and see?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

I glanced at him and then back to the box, slowly opening it, being greeted by a white gold band with a simple and understated diamond set in the middle. It was perfect…

"Is this what I think it is?" I inquired

"What do you think it is?" he asked

"Are you asking me to marry you?" I questioned

"What do you say? Fancy it?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Only if you ask me properly" I replied, smiling at him warmly

"Where's the Ricky Sharpe who was or wasn't bothered about me asking her to marry me gone?" he asked

"You heard that?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes, a smirk on his face as he moved onto the bed and kneeled on it opposite me. Taking the box from me, he pulled the ring out and held it in front of me…

"You know I'm no good with words" he admitted "so I'm just gonna come out with it. Ricky, will you marry me?"

"Yes" I replied, pursing my lips together as the tears filled my eyes

Smiling at me warmly, he slipped the ring onto my ring finger on my outstretched hand and pulled me down onto the bed on top of him, a squeal escaping my lips…

"I love you" he informed me

"I love you too" I mirrored, pressing my lips against his softly

RICKY'S ENGAGEMENT RING:

. /0005428/18ct-White-Gold-Diamond-Solitaire-Engagement-Ring/p

**Happy engagement, Ricky and Brax…**


	78. Chapter 78

**Yet another time jump in this chapter. How about 6 months down the line?**

RICKY'S POV:

A lot had changed in 6 months. It was coming up to Aaron's first birthday, which I couldn't believe had come around so quickly. Brax and I were married, and Heath and Bianca's wedding day was fast approaching and Brax was now running the restaurant permanently, Angelo having moved to Queensland. Turning from my place on the sofa as the front door opened, I smiled warmly as I saw Brax make his way into the house…

"You're going through our wedding album again?" he questioned

"Yes, because it was one of the happiest days of my life" I replied

He chuckled and shook his head, throwing his keys onto the table beside the door, moving over to sit next to me, resting his head on my shoulder…

"Busy day?" I inquired

"Very" he sighed, stifling a yawn "just one of the perks of running a business though. How're the boys?"

"Fast asleep, both of them" I informed him, bringing my hand up, running my fingers through the hair at the side of his head

"Can I ask you something?" he inquired

"Anything" I replied, turning to face him

"Would you ever consider having another baby?" he asked, pursing his lips together nervously

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I want to, but there'd always be that niggling feeling of what if the same thing happened what did when Aaron was born"

"You know we'd get through it again if it happened, don't you?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I know I'd have you standing by my side whatever happened, so yes, I would consider having another baby"

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine. Pulling apart a couple of minutes later, we stayed in our own little world for a few moments more before I pulled away and turned the page on the wedding album…"Y'know, for someone who's not very good with words, your vows were pretty amazing"

"Heath just told me to say what I felt at the time, and I did" he admitted

I turned to him and pressed my lips against his softly… "Can you believe how much has changed in 6 months?"

He shook his head, signalling no… "We're married and Aaron and Casey are doing brilliantly. Some days when you were ill I never thought we'd get here"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and rested my forehead against his… "I hate even thinking about what I put you all through"

"Well let's not think about it then" he replied, pulling me closer to him, my body resting against his "let's think about the future and what we have to look forward to"

"Sounds good to me" I admitted, sighing contentedly

"You looked stunning" he informed me as I turned the page, a picture of me standing on the beach, the ocean and the picturesque view as the backdrop

"You didn't look too bad yourself" I replied "but you say I look stunning even when I'm not all made up like I was then"

"It's because it's the truth" he stated, pressing his lips against my shoulder

"Even with bags under my eyes?" I questioned

"Even with bags under your eyes" he replied

BRAX'S POV:

"I remember that as if it was yesterday" Ricky admitted as she flicked the page, a picture of us after the vicar had pronounced us man and wife

"Would you ever renew our vows?" I questioned

"What made you ask that?" she inquired

"Curiosity. So, would you?" I asked

"Maybe in ten years time" she replied

"You think we'll still be together in ten years time?" I inquired

"We've been together since we were teenagers, Brax, and now we're both nearly 30. I think we're going to be together forever" she admitted, shaking her head at me as she continued to flick through the pages

"Good job I think we will be too then, isn't it?" I questioned

"Yep" she replied

RICKY'S POV:

Brax had flicked the TV on a little while ago, and as I finished going through our wedding album and moved to place it on the coffee table in front of me, I smiled as I saw he was fast asleep on my shoulder. Reaching for the blanket on the sofa behind us, I wrapped it around us, my smile widening as I caught a glimpse of my wedding, engagement and eternity ring. Taking the remote from his grasp, I turned the channel, running my hand through his hair…

**Only a short chapter, as the next is the final one unfortunately…**


	79. Chapter 79

**We're quite a way in the future now, guys, just so you know…**

BRAX'S POV:

"Happy birthday, bro" Heath proclaimed as he and Bianca made their way inside, Harley, their little boy holding onto Bianca's hand tightly

"Thanks" I replied, greeting him with a manly hug and a kiss on the cheek for Bianca "and how's my little nephew?"

"A monster" Bianca informed me as I ruffled his hair before standing back up "now he's on his feet, he's in everything, so keep an eye on your beers today, as he seems to like his Daddy's"

"Good lad" Heath chuckled

"Shut up, Heath" Ricky sighed as she walked through from our bedroom

"Yes, Miss. Pregnant Lady" he replied, mock saluting her

She rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully… "Hey, B, and hey little guy"

Harley let go of Bianca's hand and cautiously made his way over to Ricky, holding out his arms. Smiling warmly, she bent down and picked him up, placing him onto her hip, one hand holding him, the other on her 5 and a half month pregnancy bump…

"You feeling any better today, Ric?" Bianca questioned

"A bit" she replied, smiling at her warmly "right, enough standing around here, let's get some food on the go, shall we?"

We all nodded our heads in agreement and I shut the front door behind us, the five of us making our way out to the back where Casey was sat minding Aaron…

"Case, do you wanna help me with the barbecue?" I inquired

He nodded his head eagerly, moving across to me as Ricky set Harley down next to Aaron and moved the toy box closer to them so they could play…

RICKY'S POV:

"Should the birthday boy really be manning his own barbecue?" I asked Brax as I made my way over to him

"I've got my little helper" he informed me "so I'm good"

"Yeah, he's really helping, isn't he?" I questioned, motioning over to Casey who was just about to get in the pool

He chuckled and shook his head as we watched Casey dive-bomb into the pool, Brax's arm wrapping around my waist, pulling me into him… "Hi"

"Hi" I mirrored, smiling warmly as he pressed his lips against mine

"Thank you" he replied

"Are you thanking me again for your birthday treat this morning?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He shook his head, signalling no, placing his hands on my bump… "I'm thanking you for giving me the chance to be a Dad again"

"You're amazing, so why wouldn't I?" I questioned

"And you are too" he informed me "but I'm serious, thank you"

I smiled at him warmly and leant up on my tiptoes and wound my arms around his neck, letting my body press against his as I captured his lips in mine…

"Was that a taste of what I've got to come later?" he asked as we pulled apart

"Don't you think I should be the one having the treat this time around?" I inquired

"But it's my birthday" he replied

"Think of me as your birthday present" I informed him, smirking at him as I walked back across the garden to Bianca

"Aren't we good, Ric?" Bianca questioned as I sat back down next to her

"You mean because we've tamed the men in our lives? Yeah, we are" I replied

"Oi, cheeky" Brax proclaimed, smirking at me as I looked across the garden to him

"You've in no way, shape or form tamed me" Heath informed Bianca

"Okay then" she chuckled "is that why you've only had one beer and are sticking to juice for the rest of the night? The Heath Braxton I knew not so long ago would've been knocking them back"

"She's got you there, Heath" I informed him

"Shut up" he huffed, making Bianca and I chuckle "I'm off in the pool"

"Instead, why don't you take over the barbecue so the birthday boy can have some time with his family?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"Can I not just go in the pool for ten minutes?" he questioned

"Baby, if you do this, you can have special cuddles tonight" Bianca informed him

"Bro, time for me to take the reins" Heath proclaimed, making his way over to Brax

Bianca and I laughed and exchanged a high five, Brax making his way over to us…

"What made Heath actually wanna do some work?" he asked as he grabbed a beer from the ice bucket

"He's on a promise" I replied

"Am I?" he questioned, leaning forwards in his chair

"You know you are" I informed him, pressing my lips against his

"Grub's up" Heath proclaimed half an hour later

Everyone descended over to the barbecue and I smiled at Brax as he took Aaron from my arms and swung him up in the air before carrying him over to the patio table, settling him in his highchair before following me over to the barbecue to get our food, his arm wrapping around my waist as we walked…

BRAX'S POV:

Heath came and sat next to me, kicking off his flip flops in the process, putting his feet into the water as mine were and handed me a beer… "B letting you have another one, is she?"

"You make me sound as though I'm whipped" he sighed

"Are you saying you're not?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Are you saying you're not?" he mirrored "happy birthday, bro"

"Thanks" I replied as we clinked bottles, my eyes never straying from Aaron and Ricky who were laid on a sun-lounger, Ricky reading a book, Aaron asleep by her side

"You're a lucky man, mate" he informed me as he took a sip of his beer

"You don't need to tell me" I stated, taking a sip of my beer too "how did we get so lucky?"

"Beats me" he replied, shrugging his shoulders "we must've been good in a previous life"

"You must've been to land such a beautiful lady and little boy" I admitted, smirking at him

"What about you? Ricky's way out of your league" he proclaimed

"I know she is" I replied "I'm just lucky, and happy, she chose to be with me"

"She's made you a better person" he informed me

I nodded my head in agreement, taking another sip of my beer… 

BRAX'S POV:

After a wonderful birthday, I was tired but happy as I climbed into bed beside Ricky. Taking her iPad from her grasp, I moved it to my bedside table and pressed my lips against her shoulder…

"Hey" she proclaimed

"You'd rather do whatever you were doing on there as opposed to this?" I questioned, letting my lips trail up to her neck

"No" she sighed contentedly

I smiled against her skin and turned her head to me, capturing her lips in mine. Smirking against her lips as she took a hold of my t-shirt, I moved on top of her, sighing as I realised she wasn't wearing panties…

"Happy Birthday, Braxton" she whispered into my ear

**Done, done and done! Hope everyone who has read this story has enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And a huge thank you to Chrissy who without her unwavering support, I wouldn't have been able to write this story. Thank you for the inspiration, the pep-talks and the kind words, you're one in a million…**


End file.
